


Our Life: How Things Change (S1)

by Fynsu



Series: Our Life: How things Change [1]
Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Underage Substance Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fynsu/pseuds/Fynsu
Summary: Aina Kasprak was always the rough child of their family, She had no sense for danger and always ended up with problems. The infamous tomboy that was known for getting into fights on a consistent basis with poor Cove having to patch her up every time,changed one day. But, that change wasn't any better. She was on a downwards spiral, until an almost fatal incident occurred. And those words that saved her, she'd never forget.So what does she do?3 years later, she's back in Sunset Bird After deciding to take his advice, and face her emotions head-on instead of suppressing them, but he didn't know at the time what that entailed.In a setting where the incoming winter is harsher than any other, How well can he take his own advice?"... I never thought it'd end up like this."
Relationships: Clifford "Cliff" Holden/Original Character(s)
Series: Our Life: How things Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that, for "AGED UP CHARACTERS" tag, it is my MC aged up by two years.  
> Also Substance abuse / Attempted rape is part of HER story; Don't worry! and the violence is minimal! 
> 
> I had a great time writing this! it was a great change of pace!
> 
> I Hope you all enjoy S1 of Our Life: How things change!  
> **i just realized that when i move this story to multiple platforms, words and stuff go missing(?) either way i hate the formatting of AO3, so heres the googledoc for anyone interested! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JA0HiYMy21eNPEfg5V7PBP7W5Ty7Zwkd6B02ea4E94E/edit?usp=sharing **

Prologue 

“Aina! Can you wait?!” Cove whined in the distance, the gap between them closing as he tried to match her speed. 

A hill isn’t something kids should normally run on, but Aina was quite rough contrary to her older sister. She loved running up and down the hill, dragging her best friend along. Cove finally had a chance to catch his breath, giving Aina a pleading look she couldn’t see since she her back was turned. She giggled and turned to face him, knowing he was more than tired by now.

“Aina... can we stop now? I don’t want you to fall and get hurt.” He gave her a sad look.

“Cove stop being a baby, we’re just having some fun.” The small red-headed girl had bushy, short hair, an adorably round face that didn’t match her slim frame, and stormy eyes. Her black and white T-shirt was a hand-me-down and quite large, she also wore knee-length shorts and black sandals. The bandage across her nose could tell you all you needed to know; she was no stranger to hurting herself in these situations.

She stuck her tongue out, teasing him and received a dirty look in return.

He hated being called a baby, especially when he was only worried for her and didn’t want her to get in trouble.

But Aina was just that, trouble.

“Fine, roll down the hill and see if I care if you hurt yourself then.” He said snarkily, turning his cheek in the opposite direction of her relaxed gaze.

Aina shrugged, sitting at the top of the hill and patting a spot next to her. There was a brief silence before she heard him shuffle beside her.

Their silence was a comfortable one as the scent of dandelions filled her nostrils, and a steady breeze passed, blowing her somewhat messy hair out of her face.

She smiled.

The 11-year-old girl didn’t find many things enjoyable, but she found joy in basking in the sunlight.

More than anything, she loved having such a good friend to spend time with, even though they had small fights often because of her teasing.

“Aina! Cove!” She heard her Ma call.

Hearing their names, they stood up quickly, patting the small flower petals off of their clothing. Cove, being dizzy after all of that running around, lost his footing and fell back. Luckily Aina grabbed him in time and pulled him up once more.

“It's time to go, Cove!” Smiling brightly, she pulls him along with his hand in hers.

……….

School just finished for the year, and the two spent their first day of summer patching up Aina’s wounds, which became a routine at that point. She’d still not grown out of the tomboyish ways, and her mothers’ worries. Each year gave their beautiful girl more scars, she’d even keep her hair short with the excuse of “I don’t want people to pull my hair so much when I fight, it's annoying.”

She was the complete opposite of her sister, Elizabeth. Her fighting started years ago, and it would always end the same way with Cove, or Mr. Holden patching her up and her parents at her school. They wondered why she fought so much, and “People just piss me off” would be the response they got. Her parents didn’t approve of her language at such a young age, and Cove also worried. She didn’t talk to him about things as much as she’d used to, and he knew it wasn’t personal. But he was still hurt. Her behavior already caused her to be held back twice in school, she was older than Cove by almost two years, but now they were on track to graduate at the same time. At this time, Aina turned 16 a few months ago and Cove was 15, turning 16 in a few months. The roles completely reversed, and as she got older, Cove began to be the one watching her instead of the other way around.

“Aina can you tell me now? To be honest… It makes me feel bad.” Cove asked as Aina sat in his chair, kicking her feet, staring at nothing in particular as he lightly pressed a cotton pad with alcohol on her knuckles.

She winced.

“They...” she turns her gaze downwards.

“It’s always the older sibling of someone… First, they talk about my family that I love so much, then they talk about you, then they talk about how dumb I am to be held back twice. I get that I am supposed to be in high school but that isn’t their business, none of it is. So, I showed them why I got held back. Remember Cove, people who make fun of things you care for, they are literal pee.” Aina replied flatly, turning her head.

“Where do you learn these phrases…?” Cove gave a smile, trying to stifle a laugh.

Aina was also the one to watch way too much TV. She’d sit watching things she shouldn’t be, for hours on end. To her, 15 was adult enough to watch what she wanted.

“I was good until the last day of school…hopefully Ma will still allow me to get that nose piercing.” She says, wincing again as she felt another cotton pad being dabbed on her cut.

“When did I get cut??” She said exasperatedly, cove shook his head disapprovingly.

Cove grew out of his rebellious phase early for the most part, he focused more on sports and maintaining a good GPA, he was relatively likeable so he didn’t have many issues. Since he was so tall, he never really worried about being bullied, it was a shame people talked about him but he couldn’t stop that.

Aina was short, Cove surpassed her height a year ago, and she now had a more athletic build. Although she was very masculine in terms of attitude, she was fully aware she was a girl, and never pushed past her limits in a confrontation. Because of this, she was very similar to her Ma, Noelani. Especially in terms of her bluntness.

“You done patching up the residential troublemaker, Cove?” Mr. Holden peeked in before opening the door fully.

“I am not that bad, Mr. Holden.” Aina defended herself, and he put his hands up in surrender.

“No, Dad I actually think her foot is sprained too, considering she made me carry her home.” Cove looked at her with his eyes narrowed. He didn’t appreciate her trying to pass it off as insignificant.

“Oh, boo!” She stuck out her tongue and puffed her cheeks.

“You’re so childish, Aina.” Cove said seriously, glancing away.

She glared, then kicked him.

“Aa--OUCH!” He felt nothing from her small kick, and instead laughed.

“Okay, you two... since you’re done, I'll handle bandaging her ankle, then we can send the inmate back home.” Mr. Holden chuckled, getting on one knee and propping her foot on it. He lightly grabs her foot, and begins bandaging her ankle. She looks elsewhere as he’s doing so, for some reason. As she got older, and for the last two years she felt extremely self-conscious around Mr. Holden. It annoyed her that she didn’t understand why.

 _‘Hmm_ ’ she thought.

“Aina...?” Cove’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Dad’s talking to you, you know.” He spoke. She shook her head and turned her attention down to Mr. Holden.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” She laughed, scratching her neck.

He smiled.

“Is it too tight?” He asked, meeting her eyes.

 _‘I never noticed but those eyes are very…pretty.’_ She thought.

“Uh.” She blinked.

“No. It’s not. It's just fine, thank you, Mr. Holden.”

He raised an eyebrow, concern on his face.

“You don’t sound so sure of that, ill loosen it a bit.” He said, fixating on the gauze around her ankle.

.....

“That should do it.” He finishes, placing her foot back gently. Finally, it came to her.

“Yeah, that’s fine, what teenage girl would complain about an attractive guy bandaging her foot? Though, I just realized that today and I can finally see where Cove hers his looks from. Mr. Holden.” Aina blurted absentmindedly.

She blinked a few times, before registering what she just said.

 _‘I – I just. W-‘ She_ thought.

The two guys stared at her, both of them having expressions of mild shock.

“…Aina... gross.” Cove scrunched his nose in disgust. Sure, the comment threw him off, but he didn’t take Aina too seriously, until she reacted that is.

“Wait…. A-att-Attraction?” She asked, with a stutter.

“Uh… thanks... Aina?” Mr. Holden said hesitantly, not really knowing how to reply to her sudden outburst.

“ _…. i..oh..no..e.._ ” she tensed up, before abruptly standing up.

“Hey, you shouldn’t stand up that f-“ She cut Mr. Holden off

“EEEEE---“She shrieked before turning and bolting out of cove’s room, their front door, and across the street. She felt a bit heavy but she didn’t care, feeling way too embarrassed.

She slams the door, running into Elizabeth before going up to her room.

“Um, what’s your problem, sis? I know you got in a fight, but that shade of red isn’t one from anger.” She asked curiously. Aina furiously shook her head, brushing past her to run up to her room, and closed her door.

Elizabeth walked out of their front door to overhear the brief conversation taking place between her parents and Mr. Holden.

……..

“We apologize, Cliff.” Their moms sighed.

“I just… thought you two should know, her foot was already hurt and the comment didn’t make me uncomfortable. So, don’t apologize so much... it would be better for you guys to speak to her though. It would be weird if she broads over it.” He said understandingly.

“Well… you know how Aina is, I think that’s the most girlish thing she’s done.” Pam commented.

“It might be her first time actually experiencing attraction… so we apologize. She’s at that age now, we’re not really sure what to do about this either but, Aina isn’t a bad girl all in all, just a rough one... It’s probably just her initial shock. She admitted Cove was also attractive so I don’t think there's anything to worry about.” Noelani explained.

The two apologized again.

Elizabeth turned around, walking back into her house.

“Really, Sis…? Such a weird one.” She shook her head, carrying on about her day.

_Knock, knock._

“Aina... open the door just for a bit,” her Ma, Noelani stood at her door.

Even though she didn’t want to, Aina knew she had to open the door. She didn’t think she’d be in trouble; she’d already punished herself and made things awkward.

She unlocked her door and watched it slowly open. Her Ma smiled softly as she walked over, seating herself beside her daughter.

“Honey, it really isn’t that bad. Though I’m not sure if it’s a crush or just you realizing what you... find attractive. you do take directly after me after all, maybe that’s why you were so blunt about it when you realized. But as far as Cliff goes, He doesn’t think anything of it. You’re a kid after all, Little things like this don’t last too long usually.” Her Ma laughed before continuing.

“I’m sure Cove didn’t take it seriously himself... but you did run off. So that’s something.” She laughed, and Aina groaned.

“I’m just embarrassed to blurt it out. I just hope this isn’t new fuel to be teased about in the future.” She let out a heavy sigh and fell back onto her pillowy sheets, feeling herself sink into them. She felt the bed lighten as her Ma stood back up, and watched as she walked towards the door.

“Alright, I think you’ve indeed punished yourself enough, so I won't get on you too much today… Let’s go get that piercing tomorrow.” Noelani says before shutting her door.

Aina heard her ma’s retreating footsteps as she rolled over, covering herself in her sheets. It started to set in how dramatic she’d been, and she found herself silently cursing.

She felt drained.

“.. my ankle stings...” She whined, having had enough of today.

……..

Aina was 17 when she met this group of people. They were in junior and senior year of high school which is where she should’ve been. Cove made a few of his own friends, and the two groups never interacted. Aina couldn’t bring him around, it wasn’t a group she was proud of. For the next few years, she balanced her life after school, with her life in school. She didn’t know why, but she was constantly looking for a distraction. Her home was a safe haven but at the same time it was her greatest distress. She got mildly into trying different substances and didn’t completely understand the danger of those she hung out with until much later.

“Jace… did you really slip something to her? Man, she’s a minor! You’re like 26, dude!” a voice said.

 _‘Man... I am so tired of this punk. What type of dealer are you? Though... I never believed him to have good intentions from the start…I’d never drink anything he poured for me. How many times has he attempted this already...? Maybe it's time I start letting this go... I'm disgusted... all men… well... all men except... those two...‘ She_ thought, rolling her eyes. She was faced down on the murky glass table, cigarette buds and beer cans littered the surrounding area and the place reeked of an artificial sweet scent as an attempt to cover the smell of cannabis.

“I’m taking her in the back.” Jace’s low voice rang through her ears. She was pissed beyond words, and for the first time in years she wanted to fight, she knew her limits, but she didn’t care.

Those who were supposedly friends, just watched as she was taken in the back, no further questioning done.

 _‘these people are shit.’_ Aina thought, and surprising Jace as she gave a dry chuckle.

“.. Aina? How are you—wait no way...“ He said, instantly letting go of her

“So, what now are you going to force me down since I'm aware? What’s your plan Jace?” She said, disgust evident in her tone.

He did exactly as she thought, he used all of his strength to push her down. She laughed at his attempt. He was strong, but he was also sloppy. There was no telling how many girls fell for something like a spiked drink, but she wasn’t one of them since she’d always been a bit wary.

“Wow, You’re a fucking idiot.” Aina spat.

**_Thud._ **

**_Crash._ **

……….

“Aina! Come help!” her mom shouted.

Aina sighed, rolling around in her sheets before getting up.

It’d been a few years; she’d only gotten slightly taller. She’d filled out by now as well, and she was well endowed. She wasn’t as athletic built anymore but she still took an interest in diving and had become quite the bookworm. Even though she’d made a fool of herself a few years back, she was still a regular guest at the Holdens. As Cove became busier, she started helping at Mr. Holden’s shop because she was “the only one with nothing to do.” And she didn’t complain about swimming. Her parents finally thought she’d calmed down. Unfortunately, they were only mistaken. She’d had those bad hobbies since she was 17, but she kept her grades high so they wouldn’t suspect anything. Cove disapproved of her newfound hobbies, but she didn’t seem to be hanging around the same shady people anymore. He wanted to talk to her about it, but knew she wouldn’t listen. Their relationship was still as close as ever, and her awkwardness around his father hadn’t changed. Instead, things grew more awkward for her since she’d grown up and he talked to her more casually. Despite the large gap, they had quite a bit in common since they both changed as time went on.

Cove was moving out today, he’d managed to save enough money for his own apartment by working during high school and of course help from his parents. Moving when you’re 18 is challenging, But Aina was close to 20 herself, and she was going off to college in a few weeks

She heard her mom yell once more and threw her shoulder length hair into a ponytail. It was pretty hot, but she found herself still wearing baggier pants and hoodies. She ended up being very conscious about her figure since her earlier high school days, so she hid it the best she could. It wasn’t an issue during work since she was mainly in the water, or helping with inventory and behind the tall counter.

She quickly slipped sandals on before going down her stairs. She waved when she saw Cove and Mr. Holden at the front door. Usually, this isn’t a job “for a lady”, but it was about helping her friend. Luckily, the people in sunset bird weren’t as ignorant and didn’t commonly make sexist comments.

She could tell Mr. Holden felt conflicted, and sad. Their place is pretty decently sized, she could only imagine how lonely it felt. Kyra, Cove’s mother, was seeing someone. So, she wasn’t necessarily alone, but he was different.

The moving was pretty quick and swift. Cove wasn’t one to collect a lot of things, or really worry about fashion.

They wanted to host a house warming party, but Cove’s work schedule was packed already. And so, the two headed back.

“Thanks for the help today, Aina.” Mr. Holden spoke sincerely.

“No problem, Mr. Holden.” She said, her brow raised a bit.

“You’re moving too, soon right?” he asked.

“In two weeks, but don’t worry. Even if Cove isn’t there, I’ll come visit you, Mr. Holden.” Aina laughed.

“...That means a lot... you know, it's been a long time since I’ve really been alone and its really sinking in now.” His expression turned quite sorrowful, surprising Aina.

“Come on, if you were going to cry you should’ve done it earlier, Mr. Holden.” She glanced at him, her small smile turning to a smirk.

“So, you’re at the age where you make fun of me too, is that it?” Mr. Holden’s laughter filled the air. She was glad he didn’t look so grim anymore.

The ride back was comfortable, besides his usual terrible driving.

…….

Aina had her own issues, and doubts. She’d stopped the senseless fighting, but she picked up worse habits. She got bullied more than anyone knew, especially after the Jace situation and every time her mothers went to the school for answers, it got worse. Even her sister didn’t know to that extent she was bullied, but it left a deep scar on her mental health. She was tired of being the troublemaker, and tired of being made the bad guy in that situation. Everyone ate up the story and rumors spread like wildfire. She didn’t interact with that group anymore, but her depression was at an all-time high. And she had her own way of dealing with it.

They knew the long times she slept were abnormal, but they would’ve never thought of her to be taking sleeping pills in large dosages. She never intended to be a secretive person, that’s just how it played out. She was an adult now and went to her appointments on her own. She’d gotten used to the routine of coming home and downing a few prescribed sleeping pills she had gotten, and this time was no different but It wasn’t as harmless as she’d thought as she absentmindedly took a few more than usual.

She felt the room spin, and present time seemed to slow down, her previously steady heartbeat accelerated. Her mouth dried as she tried to catch her breath, and she felt a vicious pounding in her head. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t, not before feeling herself stumble and hitting the ground.

**_Thud._ **

A few hours later...

“…I became dependent on them I’ll admit, but... I never actually tried to hurt myself.” Aina spoke truthfully.

Currently, she was at the nearby hospital because they had to flush her stomach. She’d taken too many sleeping pills, and strong ones at that. By time she woke, it was noon the next day. It terrified her to see so many pained expressions around her. She wanted to speak further, but her throat ran dry.

“Do you have any idea how horrifying that was, and how terrifying this is Aina?” Her mom began to speak, the pain evident in her voice.

She truly had no idea of her daughter's habits, because even though she was a bit rough, she only did it to defend herself. She felt terrible for not noticing anything different with her psyche, and only feeling relief when the fighting stopped.

“We’re lucky you left your phone in Mr. Holden’s car, and luckier you tend to leave the front door unlocked. Though, we always tell you not to.” She finished with a doleful expression.

Aina couldn’t respond, instead she gazed upward, away from the many eyes on her.

She squirmed a bit.

“...Alright, we’re going to have to talk to your doctor. You’ve at least acknowledged you’re addicted to them... and you’re aware. You’re technically an adult, so we won’t force you to go to rehab, but we will suggest the same as the doctor suggests.” Her Ma said before standing up, and ushering themselves out.

Aina sighed.

“They’re disappointed beyond words. I guess they should be.” She whispered

“Wouldn’t say disappointed in you, but maybe themselves.” Mr. Holden spoke, startling her.

“You’re still here???!”

“Well, I am the one who found you, and drove you here. I really don’t know what to feel about it but, it was scary. I know you aren’t my child, but I still care about you. You’re still my neighbor and employee you know. And, you’ve spent a good chunk of your life around the Holdens so wouldn’t you say we’re close enough?” He scratched his neck, not really knowing how to handle the situation, but he didn’t really want to leave things as is.

“Can you tell me... why?” She glanced at him as her crossed his arms, and their eyes met briefly before sighing.

“I’m not the best at handling my emotions, every time I try it just explodes instead. The fighting was only a part of it, sooner or later I enjoyed fighting and did it not just to defend myself, but just for the hell of it. I’ve been feeling… a lot of things I just can’t understand... at the moment, and I wanted to just sleep. Not understanding myself depressed me a great deal.” She trailed off at the end, her last sentence hanging in the air, surrounded by a feeling of anxiousness.

He didn’t question her, he just continued to ask.

“How long?”

“Four years.”

“And... Cove knew?”

“Yes... but don’t be angry with him. He tried his best to talk me out of it, so much that I’ve been lying and telling him I stopped.” Aina said shamefully, shaking her head

He blinked. He could admit he was slightly irritated at his son for not saying anything, but if he did tell, it would strain their relationship.

“Well, I know I wanted to know but now I don’t know exactly what to say.” He admitted.

“It might be a bit hypocritical to say this but, you shouldn’t run from whatever is causing you to feel this way. To me it just seems like, instead of not knowing how to handle your emotions... you just aren’t accepting yourself. You know? I'm no stranger to... doing unhealthy things to take my mind off of stuff. But if it’s something you can face... you should just face it. I’m not sure if you’re tormented by the past, but if it's you... you have such a strong will, I’m certain you can overcome it. This is just a bump in the road for you, Aina.” He spoke confidently to her, and she glanced downwards feeling a familiar feeling creep up her neck and over her face.

“You’re way too smart to be doing things like this to yourself, and not to mention a rather gorgeous young lady, truthfully I hoped you’d date my son since you two had a great look together but... your personalities... are a bit... _different_.” He chuckled, knowing looks weren’t everything.

“...So, I just have to face it, right Mr. Holden?” She spoke softly

“… Then I’ll hold you to it. I’ll face it, and learn to accept myself... I won't come back home until I can do that.” She said, determination overtaking her previous sullen-stricken face.

“Hold me to it? ...Sure?” He said questioningly but smiled, nonetheless.

“That settles it, I’m not going to rehab, I’m going straight to college. If I’m going to quit, I’ll do it cold turkey.” She said, and he smiled seeing her cheer up a bit.

“Don’t forget Aina… you have to crawl before you can walk... and walk before you can run. So, take your time, you can do it.” He spoke.

Just as their conversation ended, the door creaked open slowly. Revealing her moms, a doctor, and a very upset cove in his work uniform.

She saw his brow twitch from a distance.

 _‘Oh boy.’_ She thought _._

She could feel him seething with anger, but he didn’t say a word. He only walked over to hug her tightly. They didn’t hug often, but she understood how upset he is, and how sad he must've been to hear such a thing at work. She was feeling much better now, and she wrapped her arms around him, returning the gesture.

_Sniff._

“Cove…” Crying was understandable in this case, but she still couldn’t get over it. It made her feel terrible, even if cove was a huge crybaby.

“I'm sorry, I promise nothing like this will happen again.” She rubbed his back, and he slowly pulled away, slightly embarrassed. Determined to learn and grow from this experience, she spoke again.

“I don’t need rehab, or anything. In fact... Mr. Holden and I had a decent conversation while you all were away. It made me realize a few things, and I’m going to still leave for college. But if someone watching me is what you all need for reassurance, until I leave, we can do that.” Her expression unwavering, and her parents sighed.

“She’s good to go but, I do recommend someone at least watching her for a couple of days. Maybe even a week or two.” The doctor chimed in, seeing as they forgot he was there.

Liz was away at college herself, so she heard over the phone and made sure to give her sister a stern, but affectionate earful.

Aina calmed down a lot in the last two years and she became a lot more like her ma, Noelani. Although she had a hiccup, they knew she truly meant it when she said she would stop and that was her best trait, she was someone who always meant what they said.

“When you get discharged then, tomorrow you’ll sleep in the living room. And during the day, you can just go on like normal, but I’d feel better if you helped more at Mr. Holden’s shop... just in case. If you’re okay with it, Cliff?” Pam asked.

“Oh, sure! I'm always happy to have the help and she can make some decent money before going off to college!” He smiled and laughed, lifting the tension in the room.

……..

The next week and a half passed quickly, it proved hard at first to break the routine of downing pills to sleep. So, she opted to spend more time at the shop, and with her parents. After being addicted for four years, the road to recovery was a steady and quickly progressing one.

Today was a normal day at the shop, and even if it was the winter months, It was still open because of the weather. This winter would be a warm one as they predicted. She didn’t get in the water too often, but today she decided to do some conditioning since she was trying to get healthier and Mr. Holden was taking her, using one of the boats at the doc. By now, she was used to seeing him in a wetsuit but she’d still turn her gaze, feeling her cheeks hot at the sight of his well-defined muscles.

“Okay! I’m all ready here… we’ll do a few short laps then.” He spoke. Aina was nervous, she hadn’t swum in a long time and she wasn’t the best at it originally. He got in the water first, then held his arms out, motioning her to come down but she didn’t move. Sighing, he pulled himself out of the water. He knew she was scared, but the best way to get over things like this for him was to just do it.

 _She might be mad later… but I think we’re close enough that I can do this._ He thought, pulling her by the waist, and picking her up. She yelped as he jumped into the water with her in tow. He couldn’t hide his laugh at her bewildered expression as she frantically moved her arms.

“It turned out okay! See!?” He said, still laughing at her initial reaction.

“Mr. Holden, You!!! REALLY?” she yelled, shaking her head and wiping what water she could away from her eyes. He always pulled stunts like this when it was just them two, it was funny for him to see her out of her element.

_Splash_

She pinches his shoulder and assaults him with water. And he responds by splashing her one good time, before taking off and swimming ahead. Naturally, she followed behind him. She struggled a bit at first but eventually caught up. It was dark out by time they were done, and he casually helped her back onto the boat.

“… You’re such a jester, Mr. Holden.” She said, scoffing before turning to him.

“Surely, you jest.” He responded, laughing at his own joke.

“… Come on..” Aina spoke, actually laughing for once. Her voice was light, but the laugh weighed heavily on her chest and she was grinning by this point.

 _…huh._ He thought.

“Thank you, Mr. Holden. You always know how to get me to relax.” She said to him, and he happily sighed in response, flashing her his classic grin.

She truly liked working with him.

Soon, came the day of departure. Her parents were sad, of course, but she chose the same school as Liz. At the very least she’d know someone, even if for a short time. Before leaving, she hugged Cove goodbye, and also had a small visit across the street for the same reason.

As he opened the door, Aina rushed to give him a hug, squeezing lightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt himself freeze up; it was unexpected. Nevertheless, after a few seconds passed by, he hugged her back, giving her a light squeeze. She pulled back a little and tilted her head upwards, meeting his eyes.

He blinked as an expression he’s never seen from her spread slowly across her face. She was smiling, teeth and all. In that moment, she became the sun; radiant, and glowing. And he felt a comfortable warmth in the air surrounding them.

“I'm seriously holding you to it, Mr. Holden.” She spoke tauntingly, before letting go entirely, backing away.

“And, thank you.” She finished, before dashing across the street once more.

 _Again... Hold me to what...?_ He thought. Staring as she finished putting her things in the car.

 _‘...She should’ve smiled more often; I didn’t even think this girl could seriously smile.’_ He thought.

He blinked, and shook his head before heading back inside. Confused as to where his thoughts were coming from. But he could openly admit, he’d miss the company.

****


	2. Welcome Home, Aina!

**_….. 3 years later_ **

It was the holiday season, for Aina that meant going back to sunset bird. She was pretty excited, because they were in for a shock. Her personality didn’t really change too much, but she’d evolved into a very coy woman to say the least. She’d had no contact with anyone except her parents and Kyra, who became a good friend as she got older, although She was much older than Aina was, her heart remained young. Currently she was in her third year of college, and attending the same one as her older sister, Liz did. The first year was hard and that was for two reasons. Adjusting to the life of a psychology major, and taking the challenging path of self-acceptance, which meant overcoming addiction by acknowledging she did it for stupid reasons in the first place. She stopped trying to fit the mold and shed her former skin and was free of abstinence. It was surprising that not even her best friend contacted her, which made her a bit sad, but he had a right to still be upset after the stunt she pulled before leaving. During her first few years, Aina became a bit too active on campus and was an avid party go-er. She didn’t let it get her in trouble, and she didn’t slack on her grades either which is something she wouldn’t have been able to do a few years ago.

Sighing, she slams her book shut, giving a dry laugh.

 _“I wonder how they will react_. _Oh boy.”_ She thought.

Hearing a knock on her door she lazily walked over to open it, Revealing an extremely excited Liz. Both of them were very infamous on campus, but for different reasons.

“It’s been three years since anyone else besides ma and mom saw you huh? What made you want to come down for the holidays this year? You always avoid it”

Aina gave her a very smug look.

“Because... I am completely ready to face things, if it works out great, if not... it’ll be awkward. But… when have I ever felt ashamed, Liz? It’ll be okay.” She speaks, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Liz gives her a pointed look

“I guess I’ll see when we get home, because I don’t believe you, dear little sister.”

Flashing Aina a confident smile, she fully let herself in.

“I wonder what trouble you’re going to get yourself in at home, seeing as how you are on campus.”

Aina plopped down in her chair, crossing her legs.

“You make me seem that bad! But This is gonna be great don’t you think Liz?”

Liz laughs a bit, shaking her head.

“Yeah, c’mon let’s pack, and hope Sunset Bird is ready for my little ‘ _Maelstrom’_ to turn everything upside down.”

…..

The plane ride to Sunset Bird was quiet, Aina tried to keep quiet as Liz focused on her final project, since she was graduating soon, so she doodled a bit, and let her thoughts drift as she listened to music. She herself had one more year to go, but rather than do schoolwork, she was anticipating this vacation. Over the last few years she realized her appearance wasn’t the only thing changing, but her mind and how she saw things drastically did as well.

Waiting for them at the airport were their mothers as always, though the surprising thing was that extra people that tagged along. Aina waved in their direction excitedly.

“Hey guys! Long time no see!” she yelled, her tone of voice noticeably different from before. Now it had a much brighter, yet bewitching and matured tone to it.

The two men had a complicated look, a mixture of shock and confusion plastered on their faces as they stared at the woman standing next to Liz.

She had a deep complexion, and sharp grey eyes, the top half of her long, silky hair was dyed a deeper, more navy shade of blue with the bottom half a shade of purple that well complimented her skin tone, it was thrown into a ponytail with a few loose strands to each side while her face was decorated with light makeup and an all too familiar ring bedazzled on her nose. She was wearing a cropped camisole top and high waisted jeans that fitted snug on her curvaceous body, with black combat boots. Various tattoos decorated her right arm, all different types of comic characters, astrology symbols, even words in other languages.

Their mothers broke silence first as they ran over to hug the two girls.

Cove, who usually had no awkward bone in his body these days, shuffled beside his father awkwardly.

Their ma yelled towards them.

“You two wanted to come, so come over here!”

“Uh... Aina... hey.” Cove scratched his neck; she could tell he felt guilty for not contacting her as he should have. “And…Welcome home... we should talk later, so I can apologize properly.” He says curtly, darting his eyes away.

“But you look really good. And you cleaned yourself up a lot, so… I’m proud of you. You kept your word.” He gave a small grin.

Cove turned around, noticing one more person missing.

“…Dad? Hello?” He called, it took a second before Mr. Holden responded, he was definitely making eye contact, but words didn’t form.

“DAD!” Cove called again, finally snapping him out of that trance.

“Oh...” He finally spoke, shaking his head gently.

Finally, out of his thoughts he walked over to them, giving the usual smile as he did so.

“Sorry about that I was just a little- “

“Shocked, Mr. Holden? I turned out quite well didn’t I?” Aina cut him off, with a coy smile dancing on her lips. It was funnier because she sensed he wouldn’t exactly respond or know how to.

He blinked a few times, before opening his mouth, just to close it again.

“Okay Aina leave Mr. alone, we just got here.” Liz said, pinching her sisters’ side jokingly. Aina pouted, but she quickly recovered.

“well, once again hello, my two-favorite people!” Aina exclaimed, startling the two.

Once again, the tone of her voice that rang with melodic nodes startled them but, Cove at the very least, adjusted to the new woman rather quickly.

“why are you guys so awkward! Come give me a hug you two!” She walked forward, though it was somewhat of a slight strut. She then outstretched her arms in a dramatic fashion, but the two men looked away simultaneously. “Aina... please put your arms down...” Cove said, shaking his head.

Liz Stifled a laugh at Aina’s blatant confusion.

Mr. Holden cleared his throat. And Cove gave her an awkward side hug.

Aina laughed at the awkwardness, before turning her attention to Mr. Holden “Your turn!”

Her parents were busy speaking to Liz as this exchange went on, she enjoyed the confused expressions of the two considering her personality evolved, making her a lot more open and forward now. Then came the problem of her height, Cove’s hug was awkward because she was short, so she could imagine how hard it would be for Mr. Holden to hug her since he wouldn’t know where to put his hands.

 _‘Easy solution_ ’ she thought as a mischievous smile crept to her lips.

“You’re taking too long, Mr., Holden” she said, stepping towards him and enveloping him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him. She flashed a smile, showing the expression that became something he thought about every now and then, for the last few years. It confused him, but it relaxed him at the same time and assumed he really missed the company more than he thought. He still couldn’t stop his body’s reflex to stiffen up, but he managed to return her hug fairly well until she squeezed him.

 _‘What...is she doing...’_ he did his best to take his mind from it, internally declaring it to be some sort of shenanigan. But to his surprise she just let him go, flashing him another smile.

Cove gave his dad a glazed look, raised a brow slightly, just as puzzled as he was. It definitely felt _weird_ for them, to say the least.

“Okay guys let’s go now!” Aina dashed off towards the car, her mother’s laughing as they walk behind their daughter, Liz beside them.

The two stood there more a moment, still bypassing the initial shock.

“Ah.” Mr. Holden finally spoke.

“she’s very... different, isn’t she? I never thought I’d see her actually be girly. But since you won’t say it, I’ll say it for you.” Cove said taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the embarrassing words about to fumble from his mouth.

“She is… she’s grown up to be very… sexy. She’s really not a kid, well we both aren’t. It’s weird if you say it aloud but even weirder if you can’t admit how attractive she’s become, and it seems…much deeper than the surface. So, I said it for you. And I think every other male in this airport that’s seen her thinks the same way… just by observance.”

“Yeah.” Mr. Holden nodded absentmindedly.

“I mean she’s very different…yeah” he corrects himself hurriedly.

“If you’re going to admit it… just stick to it instead of trying to cover it up dad... but I just wonder... well never mind. They’ve already left so we should go too.” Cove walked off, His father following behind him as they exited the Airport. They drove there separately from the Kasprak family, so they could take their time since dinner wouldn’t be until later.

…

“Home sweet home!” The door to their home flung open as Aina walked in.

“We’re gonna go get the rest of the things for dinner okay? You two rest!” their mom’s closed the front door after getting their bags inside.

As soon as it closed, Liz turned to her sister, giving her a knowing and sly look.

“So, you’re really going to do this, Aina? I mean, Cove grew up to be attractive too so why not him?” Liz asked, And Aina scoffed in response.

“Cove is like- look… we just can’t…” Aina paused, a frown making its way to her face, but disappearing just as fast. “Either way, what would you do? Drink freshly made wine or… fine wine?” she said jokingly, laughing. “And if we’re speaking honestly, there’s really no sign of aging coming from him. I guess he still works out, maybe that’s why cove started gaining muscle too.” She spoke and turning to Liz, she was met with her blank expression and laughed rather loudly in response to it.

“Riiiigggght……. I won’t judge you sister, well I can’t since it’s undeniable he is attractive, and even less deniable that he doesn’t look his age.” Smirking, Liz sat on the couch across from her.

“To him we still might be kids, you know. He watched you grow up.” She said seriously, crossing her legs.

Aina was a lot shapelier now, it was one of her biggest advantages, but she knew that wouldn’t work with someone who had it set in their mind that she was a kid.

“Liz, I have plans but Cove is too smart and unfortunately... he knows a lot of my mannerisms too well. I tried to change some of them but there’s obvious tells I have…he’s probably already suspecting me in some manner… speaking of him, Isn’t he dating someone now? As she asked, there was a knock on the door.

“Oh, come in guys!” Aina said, a little surprised since she was previously mentioning them.

Cove entered, Terri was behind him, followed by Miranda, Lee and even Derek showed up for the welcome home party.

Lee was their relative that also grew up with them. While Miranda, Terri and Derek were their friends.

“Guess there’s the answer, no one is with him so...” Liz said plainly, causing Aina to cough.

This was more than a welcome back party, but also the beginning of the holiday season. Lee and Derek would actually be staying in town for a few weeks. But they’ve been around long enough that they’d made other friends, mainly near the community college campus.

“Food isn’t here yet so, make yourself comfortable guys! And cove where’s your father! Dinner is very soon.” Aina asked.

“Before that...” Cove went over to her, giving her a normal hug this time.

“I am sorry for not keeping up with you, I feel terrible… even if it was for the best. I missed you, Aina. Please, forgive me.” He said sincerely, and Aina gave him a small pat and her gaze softened.

“Okay then, you aren’t off the hook but… you owe me one!” The color drained from his face as the words left her mouth. Everyone else knew what owing Aina one would be like. In that aspect, she hadn’t changed at all. He glanced behind him with a panicked look, only to be faced with a chorus of laughter coming from the others in the room. Defeated, he sighed.

“I’ll … go and get him.” Cove said dejectedly, dragging Terri behind him. He and Terri got quite close, Aina didn’t know why, but they were together a lot because of ORCA activities and being roomies.

Soon her mother’s came back, and a smiling Mr. Holden behind them. Dinner was an array of things; they’d really went all out for the party. The conversations at the table included many memories that brought smiles to their faces.

“That was funny too, remember when Aina had that crush on Cliff?” Her mom’s laughed when Mr. Holden abruptly coughed. And Cove grimaced.

“Ha, _Had?_ ” Liz said loud enough for those closest to her to hear, which were Lee and Miranda.

She shot daggers in Liz’s direction, and gave her side a light pinch.

“It was pretty cute to us, that day is the only time we experienced her acting so girly.” Her moms pressed, laughing. Aina looked away, feeling quite embarrassed.

Finally, they decided to stop teasing them, and continued down the path of other embarrassing stories and memories and to that, they were both thankful.

Soon dinner came to a close, and everyone left one by one. Only Derek and Lee were left since they were staying over, Lee with her cousins, and Derek was heading back with Cove and Terri. Widening his eyes, an idea popped into Derek’s mind, since they were all of age, he thought it would be quite eventful to have drinks together, and he knew the perfect place for that. He expressed his idea to the girls and the Holdens, and they were all fine with it.

“Since you run a bar now, we’re expecting the house to have plenty of alcohol! So, we’re coming over tomorrow night Mr. Holden!” Derek yelled towards him, waving as he was walking across the street with Cove who came along since he had to pick up something for Aina’s parents that his dad had.

As they got inside, Mr. Holden began looking around for the item.

“You know, I was thinking...” Cove started, and his father’s eyebrow raised in response.

“How long do you think Aina’s crush on you lasted?” Cove asked curiously, and his dad laughed before responding.

“Probably not too long, at least, I’m pretty sure it’s gone by now... considering the drastic change. I mean she was a kid...”

Cove nodded, waiting as his dad shuffled through items.

“I missed her a lot though... I’ve been a terrible best friend and I still feel bad.” He admitted, a sullen expression across his face.

“I think I did too, her company was pretty entertaining... I won’t tell you to not feel bad, because that would be wrong. But you can try to make it up to her, while she’s here.” Mr. Holden placed a small box in his son’s hand and sighed. He felt oddly stressed by today’s events though he hadn’t really done much, but the little he did and experienced took the energy out of him.

Not too shortly after he received the box, Cove said his goodbyes.

……..

“What game, truth or dare?” Aina asked.

It was the next day, and as promised they all piled into the Holden household for drinks.

Mr. Holden was in the kitchen, mixing a few drinks for them to start with.

“Drinking games? It’s been… quite a long time, I’ll just watch. I’m sure an old man like me wouldn’t be much fun.”

Aina’s eyebrow twitched.

“But you know, you still look like you’re in your 20’s. and I can only imagine what things you secretly are up to. Don’t be scared, Mr. Holden.” Aina taunted him, and the others nodded in agreement.

It wasn’t flattery, but he really didn’t look like he’s aged since the day he came to sunset bird.

“Alright… then. Just a few...” He gives in to the taunting.

“Okay, if you can’t say the truth or do the dare. Strip, only to the underwear though.” Liz added.

Mr. Holden looked mortified at that statement, ready to back out.

Cove places a hand on his shoulder.

“Look. Dad you work out like every day, if anyone should be scared, it’s me. I’ve gotten quite lazy since I started working at your bar instead.”

Cove exclaimed, even though he was still pretty fit himself.

“Ah… alright” Embarrassed, his ears turned slightly pink as he finished laying out drinks, He was sensitive about his physique so that’s the one thing he kept up.

“Aww Mr. Holden is actually this shy, your dad is too cute, cove.” Lee said, the other women nodded in agreement.

“Okay gross, are you all going to start simping over my father?” Cove said, bringing a palm to his face.

“We can appreciate an attractive man.” Liz says, laughing.

“I’m fit too, you know… guys...” Derek chimed in, crossing his arms. A slight pout on his face

“Really…Derek...?” Cove responded, and giggles spread through the living room.

“Okay guys… I hear you; you know... I know you aren’t kids anymore but please spare me.” Mr. Holden chuckled, his already tinted ears deepening in color.

“Let’s get it started guys!” Aina exclaimed, handing the cards to Liz.

“Derek... truth or dare?” Liz asked.

“You know me Liz, d…. truth.” He stammered, after looking around hesitantly.

They all laughed.

“Okay, childhood crush?” Liz teased.

He shot her a glare; she knew the answer but decided to toy with him anyway.

“Actually… I, ummm… really liked Aina... when I was younger.” He sheepishly rubs his neck, his cheeks growing hot.

“I don’t anymore but shit, that was embarrassing to admit.”

Laughter filled the room again and the next person drew a card.

“Ah. No…”

“Mr. Holden! Wow! So, truth or dare.” Liz said, giving an expectant gaze, he’d hoped he could come out unscathed but that wasn’t happening.

“Truth... oh god.” He hung his head low.

“Say...when’s the last time you’ve had sex, Mr. Holden?” Liz asked, trying not to laugh. She went straight for the most personal question.

He froze, raising both eyebrows in surprise, he expected the question to be bad but, not that bad.

“That...isn’t even fair you know how awkward it would be to even ans--… forget it.. Okay, obviously you guys have another agenda so I’m just gonna..”

He hesitantly lifts his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest, the girls eyes sneakily travelled over his well-defined abs.

Lee and Miranda whistled in between fits of laughter.

“This is indecent exposure…” he covers his face with his hands.

“You guys…be nicer..” Cove mimicked his father unintentionally, placing his hands over his face in embarrassment

The rest of the game was pretty tame, until the last round, Cove was now the one to give the cards.

“….. Aina” Cove waved the card around.

“Dare.” Aina puffed her chest out confidently, which he expected. But he had a plan.

Currently almost everyone has lost some article of something, except Aina.

“Give someone a ‘ _super sexy’_ lap dance…?” he read off, smiling.

“Haha, okay pick a song, any at all”.

When they were younger, Aina wouldn’t be caught dancing. However, in college Aina had to pick dance as an extra class. obviously he wouldn’t know, and as Liz played one of her favorite R&B hits, she laughed. Then as she danced and swayed her hips to the music, Cove realized it backfired and a Matter of fact, she moved too well.

She had a coy look on her face after seeing her friend’s expression turn from one of delight to one of regret.

“Well shit.” Cove hung his head low and rolled his eyes.

He forgot that the woman around him now was a brand-new person. A few years ago, she would’ve rather died than danced, in front of people at that. At this point she was more of a wild card.

Accepting his defeat, he had another drink, deciding he would just rather pass out than sit there and see her win.

Liz bursts into a fit of giggles, followed by the other girls. The obvious receiver of a dance would’ve been one of the girls, so she chose Lee. She wasn’t shy about it but began to be rather silly towards the end by making weird movements and laughing.

After the song was over, she simply walked back to the kitchen. She still her knew her way around their kitchen, lifting her shirt to wipe her forehead.

“Ahem” hearing a voice in front of her, she looks toward the voice. Only then realizing her bra is exposed, since she was wearing a cropped cami.

Seeing his lightly tinted cheeks, she laughed.

“See Mr. Holden I’d apologize but you _really_ seem like you like the view.” his face going beet read in response.

“But I like the view too, so it’s okay.” She says as he catches her eyes scanning his top half.

“… I feel like a piece of meat, Aina. Who taught you guys these things? Go a bit easy on me!” He said jokingly, brushing his hair away.

Aina puts her shirt back down, still laughing. “You’ll be fine long as you sit down, this is the last round so come back. It’ll probably be the funniest one!” She smiles.

…

This last round Mr. Holden drank a lot more than usual, to the point where cove tried to send him to bed.

Now everyone lost a piece of clothing… except Aina.

Expectantly, his dad fit right in. Regardless of the age gap, as they got older; how he responded to them changed. He was much more relaxed, and himself when he didn’t have to be under the guise of a parental figure.

More than anything they were determined to get Aina out of something, in their minds, she deserved to be as cold as them. So, when it was her turn again, they all cheered.

“Fucking finally… Aina!” Derek slurred, lifting his finger to point towards her.

“Pick dare I dare you!”

By this time Cove and Terri passed out, Miranda was slowly dozing off after her mini karaoke show she put on earlier.

“Okay, okay dare so we can end this game, Cove and Terri are passed out and poor Miranda is probably going to puke everything out soon.”

He laughed dryly.

“Make out with anyone here for … At least a minute.” He waved the card in triumph, already celebrating his victory.

“Can’t I just Kiss them? I mean only my family and Mr. Holden is available, because if you throw up in my … yeah no, you gave me a damn near impossible one on purpose.” Aina crossed her arms and huffed.

“Guess you’re stripping!” Derek declared drunkenly.

“You think huh?” Aina pondered something, biting her lip. She didn’t want to really push anything onto him so soon but being as intoxicated as she was, she became a bit prideful.

“Okay…fuck it.” She throws her hands up, and quickly makes her way to the bar counter where Mr. Holden sat.

“Coves knocked out so it’s fine, right Liz?” She said in a whisper but still loud enough for Liz to hear.

Liz shrugged, “I didn’t see anything, sis.”

Lee’s eyes were darting around “I doubt anyone would see if you didn’t, so you don’t have to Aina.”

“But this is a perfect excuse…” she flashes a cocky smile towards them before tapping Mr. Holden’s shoulder.

He looks up almost nervously, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him.

“It’s my turn, and everyone here is family or too drunk. Did you hear my dare?”

Aina asked, spinning his bar chair towards her.

“So… what am I doing Ms. Aina?” he sighs, rubbing his temple as an indescribable feeling crept up his spine.

She lowers her face towards his, and his eyes instantly widened.

“Wait, wait…what’s this dare now?” He looks around to the Barely awake Derek, and giggling Lee.

It dawned on him. He found himself thinking back to the conversation he and Cove had prior.

 _Does she still.._ He shook his head. _There’s no way, it’s just a dare._ He thought.

“Just a short kissing uh, session. It should be fine, it’s just us up. Your son is sleeping.” Liz points to the sleeping cove as Aina spoke, but Cove was the least of his worries right now. 

“But we...can’t do that you guys.. I know you guys see me as someone not that much older cause of how I look but realistically…. I’m double your age so I don’t thin--..”

He was interrupted by a short, quick kiss. Her face not even an inch away from his

“To be fair, I told you before I left that I’d hold you to it… so this is nothing, At least try to relax. It’s only a minute of your life.” Aina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She kissed him once more, much gentler this time, waiting for a response.

 _Are you serious?_ He thought, blinking as her soft lips pressed against his. _...I really can’t believe this is happening right now..._

His heartbeat increased rapidly. He was felt confused, and felt they were doing something they shouldn’t. But then again, he got himself into it by agreeing to play, and found himself easily hooked on the feeling of her soft gentle kisses. Finally, it happened, and he returned her kiss. In that moment, a wave of heat hit them as his confused stare turned into a leering gaze. The hands that were once awkwardly at his side, found themselves wrapped around her waist. Even though his thoughts were muddled, he found himself leaning forward, and the kiss became deeper. Now that he was sobered up, the initial shock faded, and a sensual feeling replaced it.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to make excuses for it later, but the feeling gave him a rush. By nature, the two of them were daring individuals, but they were all the more sensitive and at mercy of their emotions. Aina thought for sure he’d pull away by now, but him going along with it gave her more incentive to push for more.

The moment his lips parted, her tongue slips inside of his mouth, gentle and demanding. The arms wrapped around her lifted her slightly, onto his lap. Now straddling him, she moves a hand to grip his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. He let out a groan low in his throat, before pulling away.

She shuddered under his piercing gaze, and her stomach leaped. Without another word, he lifted her again, placing her down. His face was completely flushed and the look in his eyes said it all. But he had to stop, considering he unintentionally got carried away that quickly. He’d question himself later, for now they had to go.

 _I can’t even think straight._ He sighed; his eyes focused on the breathless woman before him. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips, but quickly covered his mouth.

 _...Really, she started it, this is dangerous... but seeing her out of breath like that already..._ He knew he shouldn’t, but he thought it was cute. His bad habit was starting to kick in, seeing as he wanted more.

 _… I can already feel the guilt seeping in... I’m in serious trouble, aren’t I?_ He didn’t tear his eyes away, instead he absentmindedly rubbed his arm.

She stares at him, meeting his conflicted gaze. She was still surprised he went so far. His lips were the softest, and his taste was the sweetest.

She licked her lips, giggling as his eyes widened.

“Aina… don’t do that right now... or just don’t do that...” he said, his normally deep yet soft voice taking a firmer and huskier tone.

“Ahh...” he signed heavily

“Wow you guys were so into it you didn’t notice almost everyone left. They didn’t see you two though… and I caught the beginning and end of it... and from what I saw that was quite the show.” The two jumped as Liz’s voice rang from behind Aina, causing the tension in the air to lessen.

“Sorry dear sister but mother is expecting us home tonight, you’ve done enough to Mr. Holden don’t you think?” Liz smirked her way, continuing to tease them.

“you just got home yesterday and you’re already starting trouble but I admit I enabled you but it was worth it to see something so interesting...And I’m leaving your son and Terri to you since they live in the same place, Mr. Holden...” Liz takes Aina wrist and gently tugs it , pulling her behind and they exit the front door but not before Aina could flash him a radiant smile, one that became her trademark.

He stares as they go across the street and the guilt hit him, overflowing.

“I really just did that....” he says, running his hand through his hair irritatingly.

“Shit. I need one more drink...”


	3. There's a storm approaching

“Yo, dad.” Mr. Holden groans, blinking a few times before sitting up. He hadn’t been this hung over in a long time, at least five or six years. “Yeah buddy. Heading out?” He asked, slowly standing up.

“Yeah. Last night was pretty fun, even though we fell asleep.” Cove smiled.

Mr. Holden was beet red once more, no matter how much he drank he couldn’t forget last night’s events even if he wanted too.

“Yeah, I’m glad everyone enjoyed themselves, l… did too.” He said, his eyes downcast.

“Alright you guys go ahead! I’ll see you later.” He waved them off.

After they let themselves out, he plopped himself on the couch and rubbed his temples once more, sighing.

His face has gotten him in a lot of trouble throughout his life, and he’d always avoided a woman’s advances. He knew himself all too well, he would definitely keep thinking about things until he got a satisfactory answer. Moreover, he didn’t know if it was only a dare and, In that case, did she really know what she was getting into? He wasn’t one to hold himself back when those urges came, even though it was extremely rare, and he hated feeling toyed with. But what would he do if her intentions were serious? He couldn’t really deny the facts.

He couldn’t forget the softness of her lips, or the feeling of her chest pressed against his in the heat of the moment. Her alluring voice was coated with honeyed tone, and it paired perfectly the hungry yet smoky look in her eyes.

“Haah… when did that start...?” He thought about her and what she may have experienced while she was away, he knew he might’ve been over thinking it, but couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t. But what surprised him most was, he _wanted_ it. He still wanted it, he Indulged it and he could’ve pushed her away. He would’ve easily been able to overpower her small frame, but he didn’t. He couldn’t excuse of being drunk, he was sobered up and fully aware of what he was doing, and that’s what confuses him but nevertheless He resented himself for that. Why? Did the image he had of her start to fade when she left? Was that it? He’d watched her grow up... but the girl he watched grow up, and the woman who came over yesterday were obviously two different people. Their age gap was considered big, but they were pretty similar, especially since she seemed mellow out. Realistically speaking, he knew he wasn’t that old, and was still considered pretty young himself, especially when paired with his looks. Even though that was the reality, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift to the past.

An even smaller, bleak looking Aina constantly found her way to his house. She stayed often, and he watched her once consistently blank expressions slowly turn to smiles before the incident. When Cove moved out, and after the incident they spent every day together just about. She had to be watched and worked with him a lot. But at the same time, she would poke at him about being lonely, jokingly Of course. Even if Cove was busy and not around, they enjoyed each other’s company. Their relationship has never been a parent- child type of relationship for obvious reasons, mainly because he knew how she felt a long time ago and how she saw him. He just didn’t know if those feelings were stagnant. Regardless, they were more like friends especially as she got older and became an adult. But now, no longer could he laugh things off and ruffle her hair, instead he’d be faced with reality. He had to talk to her for his own sake, but truly he worried more about his response to her actions, rather than the actions coming from her.

He remembered the bittersweet feeling when she left. Especially, since after that he was alone besides working. Bit by bit he worked through his thoughts. When she first got discharged, she did everything she could to recover, that was a determination he’d never seen. Most addicts would struggle much harder, but she just did it. She might’ve had moments of weakness, but she snapped out of it quickly.

He’d seen all of that.

As he fast forward, replaying memories in his mind he noticed, the air about her changed that day, and her bright smile embedded itself in his mind, living there rent-free ever since. He thought that, maybe that was when he began trying to understand ‘ _Aina the woman’_ instead of ‘ _Aina, the girl across the street.’_

“Haah.. I really hope that’s all it was...a dare...I can’t predict how I’ll respond otherwise...” He sighed; the remainder of his thoughts suspended.

…

It was the next day, and clouds loomed in the sky. The wintery chill set in, and the falls gentle breeze turned to one of aggravation signaling the fast-approaching winter.

Aina twisted and turned on the couch, she hadn’t returned to her room out of habit. She felt a few gentle shakes before hearing a familiar voice.

“Aina! I’ve been trying to wake you on and off for an hour... I thought something was wrong” Lee says with a sigh of relief, taking a seat in the nearby chair.

“It’s around 1pm so you should take some medicine for the hangover.… I’m wondering if I should send you across the street too, you know Mr. Holden had it the worst. I wonder if he remembers last night.” Lee cheekily said, pulling Aina up from the edge of the couch...

She and Aina weren’t really drunk yesterday, nor was Liz; college made them strong and they handled alcohol well. Regardless Aina swallowed the medicine before replying.

“… I kind of did completely destroy the image he had of me a while ago. It’s probably a better idea for me to stay here instead... can you go over there?” Aina asked. She was trying to be considerate because she knew he was the type of man to think about things endlessly. She didn’t really want to disturb him, the cat wasn’t out of the bag, but it was dangling on the edge, and she expected to be questioned sooner or later. Had it just been something awkward it would’ve been better, or had she just made light of it and just pecked his cheek instead. But it was too late to think about that, too much tension remained for them to go on like normal.

It didn’t look as intense as it was to Liz and Lee since their backs were towards them and Mr. Holden was sitting on the opposite site of the bar, so more in the kitchen. They definitely saw the one-sided kisses, but they didn’t see his response.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Lee waves the bottle of medicine in front of her before walking downstairs.

Aina decides to just wait downstairs until she returns, sitting at the nearby table, tapping her foot to distract her thoughts.

_“Aina come here!”_

She hears her mother’s call.

Lee is currently standing beside them holding a small bag, then passing it to Aina

“ _He’s not answering but you have a key right? The one they for some reason forget you have and never took it back?”_ Her mom’s asked, laughing.

Really, they were just that close, the two families. Since Cove moved out, Mr. Holden was alone a good majority of the time. He was younger than her parents, so they worried about him too. Especially since Kyra doesn’t come by much anymore since Cove was an adult.

“Ok...” she trailed off, wiggling her keychain as she walks across the street.

“I’ll wake him then and be right back.” She screamed.

Sighing, she turned the lock. She really intended to just let him be for the day, but things happen, and her parents were still annoying.

She opens his door and to no surprise, he was shirtless and spiraled out on the couch fast asleep.

_‘He’s actually so defenseless right now, I’m trying to be nice here. But he even forgets I have this key.’_

Her thoughts wander, and she stealthy approaches him.

Crouching in front of his still figure, she pokes his cheek until he begins to stir.

 _Well, that isn’t really working._ She thought.

Standing up, she taps her foot while in thought. A coy smile finds its way to her lips as she gently seats herself on his stomach, snickering to herself a bit before jumping slightly causing his eyes to shoot open.

They dart around in confusion until landing on her.

“I’m so guilty I see her in my dreams too…” he mumbles before shutting his eyes again.

She bounces again, harder this time.

“Oof… okay not a dream.” He bolts upright, grabbing her waist and pushing her up so he can stand.

“Aina please… I’m up.”

he grimaces while rubbing his stomach as he stands next to her. Aina was still in her pajamas, having not got up so long ago herself.

He scratched his neck giving her a one-over, his expression unreadable.

“So? What brings you here?” He groggily asked.

She hands him the small bag that she’d been carrying.

“For you, hangover stuff. We know you keep nothing in this house... you have a history of bringing yourself across the street for things like this I heard.” She said, her amused expression relieved him.

“Tell your parents I said thanks, and thanks for bringing it. How’s Derek holding up?” Mr. Holden asks, chuckling. Derek definitely over did it, and he was going to pay for it dearly later.

“He’s still asleep, Liz was trying to get him up too.” Aina said, laughing along.

his eyes absentmindedly trailed down to her lips as she laughed.

“Haa…” he subtracted his gaze and sighed, a faint blush decorating his cheeks.

He was trying his best to not overreact or react at all. But her very presence disrupted his usual rational thinking.

“Alright, I’ll see you all later then .and wear more than that next time... please.” He stated pointedly at her robe. “It’s... getting cold.”

She tilted her head to the side.

“Do you want to see what’s underneath?” She said seriously, though there was a teasing tone in her voice.

He raised his eyebrows, in disbelief and blinked.

“Absolutely **not**. Time for you to go back across the street” he ushers her out of the door, but before she leaves, she spins on her heel and throws her arms around him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. His widened with alertness as her face drew closer.

“Ain-mmmph!” Before he could object, his senses were once again disrupted by the feel of her pillowy lips pressed against his, It was nothing but a second or two, but it felt like much longer.

“Next time don’t make it so obvious what you’re staring at, Mr. Holden” she parted her lips and spoke softly before breaking away and walking across the street.

“I don’t know what to do…” he said aloud.

It was obvious to him now that it was way more than a joke, and he thought back to the conversation with his son a few days ago.

He sighed.

Was it really her messing around because he was a relatively passive, At least from what she knew. But he knew there’s no way that would be why, Aina had always been a person to do things for a reason.

He was a very laid-back guy, and at the same time he was easily flustered. Although he’d always been the nice neighbor, he didn’t like being pushed around by someone almost 20 years younger than him.

He grimaced, silently cursing himself. He knew things couldn’t continue like that, He needed to know if he was truly out of his mind or not. Since once again he could not push her off or refute her. He couldn’t really deny it either since he was caught. The more they interacted, the more confused he became.

 _I guess I can invite her out to see the bar next week…and we can talk…otherwise my mind won’t rest._..

……..


	4. She's Trouble (+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello , for all chapters with a (+) mark , you can expect some very detailed spicy bits :)

“When? A week? Okay, yeah, it’s a good idea to show her anyway. I’m sure she’ll be surprised, maybe she can help out when the holiday rush comes. Yeah. Okay. Bye!” Liz said into her cell, and with a click, the call ended.

“About me?” Aina asked, her head popping out from around the corner.

“Mr. Holden called saying next week he’d like to show you the bar, and you can taste the drink menu...” Liz smiled.

“So, what did you do? Its only your first week home and you’ve already started some trouble I see. I wonder what Cove would think of that” she laughs at the irritation on Aina’s face.

“Hmm I might’ve pushed it too much. He said to show me the bar, but he specified next week. My instinct says he’s very confused and wants me to be upfront with him. At least I have a week to prepare for that!” She laughs nervously, her eyes a bit sullen. She knew he wasn’t going to be angry given their history, he more or less was confused and wanted some clarification.

Liz’s face softens as she observes her sister’s expression.

“Look maybe he’s not angry, though you really did just shove yourself at him. Maybe he just wants clarity. You already know how complicated it probably is for him. I wouldn’t judge you going after a perfectly healthy, single, and attractive man after all. But understand just who it is you’re making the moves on sister. A man the moms used to trust you with, and in all directions he’d he looked at as a bad guy. Maybe not to our moms because of what happened when you were younger, but stereotypically yes. Even if we are adults. Don’t worry that much though, just be considerate.” Liz’s usual smile returns.

Her week flew by, spending time with her family and catching up as much as she could. Cove stopped by a few times on his own to speak with her, and their friendship slowly mended itself. She, Lee and Derek were out a bit visiting old hang out spots, and even the beach. She’d told them the story about her punching a visiting kid in the face one summer and that’s where she met Miranda, who was super hesitant to speak with her at first.

Her mom’s always had new things to talk about every night, and every night they’d try to convince her to sleep in her room, but she’d refuse. She still couldn’t do it, even after recovering her new fear became loneliness. She could only sleep in her room in she and Liz’s apartment because Her room wasn’t too far from Liz. They didn’t know that sometimes Liz would stay up making sure Aina was asleep before going herself.

She hadn’t heard much from her neighbor this week, so her nerves never dwindled. He’d call and talk to Liz about work related things since she’d work there when she was visiting home. She was quite cheerless, but the promised day was fast approaching. She’d wake up and just wait for night to fall.

The sun was long gone, and a waning moon hung in the night sky. She had about an hour or so left before leaving.

“Now let’s pick out something cute for tonight maybe then I’ll feel better.” She let out a breathy sigh and walked off to her sister’s room.

Aina winced, Liz was scarily good with fashion and makeup... she just hoped she didn’t over- do it. Aina has been her personal barbie doll since they were kids after all, she’d always been pretty but she was always covered in scars. She let Liz do whatever she wanted, simply because she liked to see her smile.

An hour passed by of Liz’s torturous grooming and styling, but finally it was coming to an end.

“Beautiful as always Liz, but now I’m even more nervous.” Aina says, giving herself a one over. Realizing this was definitely date attire...

She wore light foundation and blush; her already thick eyelashes gained some length and her eyeshadow paired well with the natural- smoky look to her grey eyes. Her lips were painted with a tint, berry in color.

Her outfit consisted of a cream-colored V-neck blouse and a black miniskirt that hugged her curves, stiletto heeled booties, the same shade as her top. She made sure to throw on her black and cropped leather jacket since it was getting a bit chilly outside, especially at night.

Her hair that was usually up was now down in waves, stopping at her waist.

“You have such nice hair I don’t know why you always wear it up.” Liz stated, moving the strands into place.

“Alright you’re finished.” She said, handing her house keys to her.

Aina was kind of expecting to be scolded but, her goal was a deep, honest conversation… while he was actually sober. She knew to get through this though, she was the one who couldn’t be sober.

“ _Aina, Liz. Cove and Terri are downstairs!”_

“Ugh, _why.”_ Aina groaned. Cove is the last person she wanted to see looking like this, he had a tendency to ask many questions.

Liz and Aina walked down the stairs, arms hooked.

“Hey guys... Aina where are you going like that girl?? Liz got her hands on you again huh?” Terri laughed.

Cove raised an eyebrow before speaking.

“.. We just came to hang out since Derek and Lee are still around but Aina, where are you going ..?” he trails off

Aina instinctively went behind Liz as she felt his eyes analyzing her every move, which only grew his suspicions.

“Aina actually is going to the new bar, the one your dad just opened a few months ago.” Liz explained.

“By herself…? Like that...?” He questioned.

“No, your dad is taking her for drinks, since she hasn’t seen it yet.” Liz said waving off his concerns.

“Oh… like that though? I mean you look great but…” He persisted.

**_Knock, knock._ **

Someone, who she assumed was Mr. Holden, knocked on their door in a rhythmic matter. She glanced at those near her and gave a small smile “can’t hang out tonight I probably won’t be back until way later, so have fun without meee!” She said, hearing another sequence of knocking.

“Okay, bye.” Aina hurriedly scurried out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

“What was wrong with her appearance??” Terri gave Cove a small glare,

“You’re too overprotective now your dad can’t even take her for a drink. She’s fine.” Terri said.

Liz scoffed, her voice barely audible.

“Overprotective but didn’t contact her for three years. Yeah.” She brushed pass them, beckoning them to follow her to the back where Derek and Lee were.

…..

Aina was in such a rush to escape that she didn’t pay attention to the man right of her. But that was fine to him, this way he wasn’t caught staring.

“Hey, ready? Well... I’ll assume that’s a yes seeing how you almost ran out of your house.” he smiled.

“You clean up nice don’t you Aina? I almost feel like it’s a date seeing how dolled up you are.”

He swallowed, slightly embarrassed.

“… Either way... that’s a gorgeous look on you. It’s pretty nice to see your hair down…I didn’t realize it got that long…”

He cleared his throat before heading off to the car, Aina right behind him.

The drive was quiet besides the rock music playing in the background, it was at a low volume., Aina found herself whisper-singing the words and moving in her seat. She heard soft bit of laughter beside her. She could already tell that she’d been caught, but she looked up anyway.

“It’s just a good song.” She pouted.

“This was one of my favorites too, it’s just. Your appearance matches it, but your voice doesn’t” Another eruption of laughter happened as she shot daggers his way. But she was grateful for the interaction, her nerves diminished as time went on. “Umm...” she started to open her mouth, but wasn’t exactly sure what to say, she had to say something now since she had his full attention.

“I’m just curious as to what you’ve been doing all week.” She asked rather shyly.

He took note of her hesitancy in her tone but didn’t want to admit he’d been antagonizing himself on and off. So, he only mentioned part of what he did.

“I just worked, I ordered a lot of things to put up in the bar for the holidays and have been decorating it with Liz off and on... I didn’t get home until really late most times.” He admitted and she sighed in relief.

“Why, did you miss me already?” He joked but, cleared his throat after seeing Aina’s bashful expression.

“Alright I won’t tease you like that...” He said, his smile recovering quickly.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t a lie anyway. I just thought you might’ve been a bit irritated with me.” She uttered softly.

He focused on the road, but his gaze softened.

“Surprised? Very. Angry??... no. But we can talk about that later, Aina... so, relax a bit.” He replied.

 _Relax..?_ she thought, a small smile on her face

She slowly slid her hand over his thigh, her fingers trailing upwards until she feels him grabbing her hand.

“ _Hey._ Not relax that much.” He said in a low tone.“You really need to stop playing around.” He sighed as the car came to a stop.

“Uh… am I in trouble with daddy Holden now?” Aina spoke teasingly, but his reaction was different than expected. He let go of her hand and opened his door “you weren’t, but you will be if you keep it up.”

He stares at her, his expression unreadable.

_Slam_

Shrieking at the slammed door, she starts opening her own before it swings open.

“ _I am_ a man you know, just a respectful one.” He says, looking away as she steps out of the car. He closes it behind her before walking ahead to open the entry to the bar. It was quite medium in scale, but the outside was simple. Painted black with a silky finish to give it a sleek look, and it was decorated with small aquarium-like paintings and a blue-green gradient sign on the side and at the top that read “Bayside Bar & Lounge.”

Aina didn’t know much of the night scene in sunset bird since it was so small, and mainly busy during vacation time.

So far this was the only bar in town, meaning it was getting a lot of business. Today it was closed, usually he or Cove came in today to clean and do inventory.

Aina walked through door, astounded by the upscale yet cozy vibe it gave off. Ivory walls with small bubbles painted on them periodically throughout the interior and an island style bar. It was dimly lit with a few blue and green LED lights, giving the illusion of an underwater cave. There were high-chairs and tables in the middle area, and to the left, right, and back there were booths. The seating booth seating and lounge chairs had a slick dark vinyl. Though it was quite dim, each table had a small light, and there were a few brighter lights above the bar. Her heels clacked subtly against the hardwood floors as she walked slowly to a booth in the corner, admiring the artistry throughout the establishment. She personally loved to sit in the corner, in college that was her way to avoid drunkards. Other than that, she felt that the lighting in this spot was nice. It was still dim, but there was a perfect mesh of the ocean colors.

_Clink_

A shot glass slid her way, along with a bottle of whiskey.

Mr. Holden also went off to make cocktails, she didn’t have a particular drink preference since she’s learned to down just about anything.

A few minutes later, another two drinks slid to her, though she didn’t know what it was.

Seeing her questioning gaze Mr. Holden spoke

“It’s called a Sunset Bird... coconut rum with pineapple and sweet grenadine. I thought to create a local drink… as for the other... It’s called a Sea serpent, taste it and find out why.” He said, taking a sip of his cocktail with a smirk on his lips.

Aina took a sip of the first one and her face instantly lit up.

“This is yummy, I didn’t know you knew this much about alcohol Mr. Holden, since I’ve only seen you drink a handful of times.” She smiled.

He cringed, remembering the first time she caught him drunk. And it wasn’t a good look, she was around eighteen at that time. She was still abusing her sleeping pills back then, and honestly looked like a zombie at that point. She covered her body with baggy clothes, but he could tell she was pretty fragile at the least. Yet that fragile girl skipped school and came home to find him on his kitchen floor.

“I found you that day, on the floor wincing in pain because you’re a clumsy drunk and Of course... you fell and hit your head. That was a terrible hospital visit, by the way. That was the only time anyone was grateful I was the terrible kid.”

He shakes his head, being able to laugh about it now.

“It’s beautiful, Mr. Holden... I really feel your vibe and everything here. I’m kind of sad I missed the opening and the making of it.” She finished her drink, moving to the next one and eyeing it suspiciously before raising the glass and bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

She regretted it as soon as she swallowed, and an unfathomable heat crept up her throat.

It was spicy.

Mr. Holden couldn’t stop himself from laughing at her bug-eyed expression and placed a cup of water on the table, jokingly moving it out of her grasp every time she reached for it.

Aina huffed, her cheeks puffing up each time he moved it. He chuckled once more before giving her the cup, and she downed the water.

“That wasn’t funny!! my mouth and throat and everything was on fire.” She gave him a doleful look.

“Okay let’s just call it... a small payback since you like playing around so much, like in the car earlier.” He laughed again, and she huffed. It wasn’t the first time he’d done something like that to her for giggles.

A few moments of silence passed as she finished her water. She tapped her foot a bit before meeting his eyes.

“Alright... it’s time for us to talk. Well time for me to talk so give me a shot. Actually, 4 of them.” She says assertively. He watched as she downed them all, back-to-back with rarely any break in between. Shaking her head afterwards.

_Slam_

“One more. I swear” he was hesitant to fill her glass again, but she urged him to.

She throwed back another shot, that was enough to make her sweat.

She slid her jacket off, placing it in her lap. She had liquid courage now, and he was watching her expectantly. She sighed.

“So…it never...went away. Instead of it being a fleeting moment... it just kind of... marinated. My um, crush.” She said shyly, turning her head.

 _Tch I’m really doing this._ She thought. She couldn’t really bring herself to meet his eyes, so she just kept talking instead.

“I did every so-called _normal_ thing I could do to quote on quote _‘snap out of it’_ but it didn’t really help. I found that I was just constantly swallowing my feelings and it stressed me out a great deal. So... none of it was a joke, I wasn’t playing around. I just... stopped running from it. If you pushed me away that night, we had drinking games I would’ve just cut my losses. It would hurt a great deal but, that didn’t happen.”

Her hands were a bit shaky, and her voice matched. She tried to project but found it hard to, even with the liquor in her system.

“I even tried sleeping around while away... because I couldn’t bring myself to date anyone. It was always just enjoyable for them and not me so much. Because I was just a body and none of them really cared or tried to understand what I wanted. So, I just laid there. Pretty lame. Either way I quickly became the talk of the campus and I worked hard to get out of the dorms and live with Liz.”

She sighed.

“But, yes I... am very fond of you. And even if I am nicknamed a Maelstrom… I’d never take you through one you didn’t want.” She said ending her confession quite cheekily.

She continues.

“Teasing you is fun, but I wouldn’t risk doing something like that unless there were feelings involved. And feelings that I could only voice when I became an adult, so.” She finally turns to face him, meeting an understanding gaze.

.

“I really can’t win against that... and I’m kind of at a loss of what to say but. You’re right, I was fully aware of what I was doing and I never pushed you away…and you deserve an answer... I can’t answer why until I’m completely sure but. I can tell you that... I’ll do my best to see you as _Aina the woman..._ and not _Aina my neighbor’s daughter_ , or _the girl across the street._.. because I’d be needlessly lying if I said I had no interest at all...But now that gives me more problems…”

He runs his hand through his hair, leering down at her.

“Now I’ve acknowledged you’re an adult… but you have to understand that I’m a man... if you keep pressing me the way you do, I’ll start having to give you a taste of your own medicine, Aina.” His threat was alluring to her, and it sent chills down her spine.

“Damn, who’d imagine?” he covers his face with his hands, holding them there.

“Well, I guess I can tell you I like you now in a more confident manner, Mr. Holden.” Her usual demeanor and honeyed voice were back again.

His face instantly heated up at those words.

 _‘There she goes, taking advantage of how easily I get flustered… again._ ’ He thought.

She laughs, as the door to the bar swings open, startling them both.

“Dad?” Cove calls, looking around briefly before spotting the two.

“...I knew it. _Nosey ass._ Seriously knows me too well.” Aina muttered in annoyance. Just by his reaction earlier, she knew he’d come eventually.

“Hey… what are you guys doing here?” Mr. Holden asked. Raising an eyebrow

“I was thinking we could all grab a meal together before going to Nevada.” Cove replies, gesturing to he and Terri

“Uh... okay I’ll cook something for everyone then, Sit over at the booth with Aina.” He gets up to walk to the kitchen, and Cove and Terri slide in. Terri happily sits next to her, and cove sits on the edge, leaving space for his father.

“So… What were you guys up to?” Cove asks.

“Talking about my college experiences so far.” Aina replied plainly, she didn’t really feel bad for lying. But they did briefly touch on that topic.

“Fun! You should let me, and Miranda visit your dorm when you go back, Aina!” Terri cheers, nudging her playfully.

“I don’t live on campus anymore; I have an apartment.” Aina said, smiling.

“Wow wait did Liz pay for it? That’s a lot of money.” Terri questions, carrying the conversation.

“Well... I made a lot of money the last two years by taking various jobs. I needed anything for a distraction at that time so, I tried various things including live streaming.” Aina replied, averting their gazes.

Just in time Mr. Holden came back with food. Wings, burgers and a few seafood options.

After placing it on the table, Cove moved so he could take his seat across from Aina. This booth was pretty small, so seeing two tall guys sit there amused her, since their legs easily reached to where she was. Mr. Holden remained silent for the most part, not saying much besides small talk. It proved hard for him to relax as much as he did before the others came, undoubtedly because his son was there.

“It’s cold, good thing you guys wore jeans for once in your life.” Aina commented on the weather, trying to carry the conversation, though that was only a distraction and an unneeded one at that.

Terri and Cove were seemingly deep in conversing, only occasionally turning to either of the others.

Aina shot a grin across the table as she stealthily slid her boot off. studying his expression as she pressed her foot against Mr. Holden’s thigh

His eyes snapped towards her, with a warning look as she began to glide her foot over his inner thigh and closer to his erogenous zone, slowly rubbing it against the forming bulge in his jeans.

 _Are you serious...?._ he thought, but she didn’t give him any more room to think.

She looks up to meet his leering gaze, and slightly giggles at the pleading expression on his face.

He lets out gentle sigh before hurriedly gripping her leg, trying to push her foot off.

“You actually like this don’t you?... I mean you’re responding so well.” She mouthed most of her words but whispered the last bit. To which he turned his head, blushing furiously.

“Oh, what drink was that?” Terri asked, pointing to Aina’s sunbird cocktail.

“You should ask Cove to make you one! It’s the drink they created, well one of them.” Aina insisted.

“Can we please? it looks so good!” Terri asked and Cove gave in easily.

“Alright, give us 10 minutes then we’ll be back.” Cove said as they got up and began walking towards the bartender’s area.

“You wouldn’t be able to get by unnoticed if I don’t help you a bit, you know.” Aina said, wiggling the leg he held hostage.

“And who’s fault is that?” he responded; Venom eminent in his tone.

He groans in defeat and sighs before letting her leg go.

 _‘I’ve lost my mind.’_ He internally swears, remembering his little joke from earlier.

 _I really can’t believe I’m going to do this. Granted Cove isn’t exactly the speediest at making things and this corner is weirdly dimmer but... fuck it.’_ He rolled his eyes.

“Did what I say earlier not faze you in the slightest?” He asked whilst slowly unzipping his jeans, watching as her expression light up.

“Is this what you learned in college, Aina?”

“Well… a very small part of it, we can call this a lesson review then.” She smiled standing up and sliding into the booth beside him. His eyes grew wide.

“Wait what are you doing they’re going to see you!” he said, and Aina gave him a confident look.

“They’re literally all the way over there, we’re fine. Promise.” She said smugly, sliding her hand over to his cock, gently wrapping her hand around it.

 _…Okay... my hand barely..._ she thought _._ her eyes widened.

_‘there would’ve been no way for this guy to hide an erection.’_

“We don’t have much time so… I might need to speed this up, but I’ll be very gentle.” She speaks.

She gently moves her hand up and down his shaft, stroking it slowly. Varying in speed she swiveled and corkscrewed her hand around his thick cock, applying a bit more pressure as it grew immensely in her hand, she kept a decent rhythm.

“Aah...” a soft moan escaped his mouth, but he quickly covered it. He knew exactly what he was feeling, and it scarcely happened. The fact he even agreed to do something like this shocked even him.

Hearing that noise from him, sent a surge of heat through her body, greediness took control as she wanted to hear more. So, she stroked him a bit faster, his breathing becoming heavier as she went on, after pushing and gliding thumb against his tip teasingly, she felt his wetness in her palm of her hand and on her fingers.

 _I know we barely have time, but…shit can she slow down? Oh my—_ he thought, focusing on keeping his mouth shut. Her hand was insanely soft, like she hadn’t done an ounce of hard work in her life, but he knew that wasn’t true.

A smile appeared on her face as she felt him throb and twitch in her hand.

His wetness began to flow onto her hand, and his breathing hitched as he slightly jerked forward.

Stifling a laugh, she quickly grabs napkins for them both and moves back to her side of the booth. Sighing, she looks up to find Mr. Holden glowering her way, his skin flushed.

“You remember what I told you right?” He said huskily.

“An eye for an eye or in my case horribly burning lips.” Aina said, smugly licking her fingers and he growled in response.

“Yo that drink is so cool to make!” An excited Terri pokes her head out, bringing her and Coves drink.

“Are you ok dad? Well, you both were drinking before we got here, but why do you look so… out of it? Maybe Aina will have to drive back.” Cove laughed.

…

Soon they finish their drinks and begin heading out. Since they leave in the morning they couldn’t stay that long.

“Alright we’ll be back in a week or two!” Cove said as he exited the bar with Terri, leaving the two.

Mr. Holden sighed, resting his elbows on the table.

Everyone already cleaned, so all that was left is to go home.

“That was fun, I’m glad we talked!” Aina laughed, then as she attempted to stand the liquor finally kicked in.

“Stop your shit and get in the car.” Grabbing her waist, he led her out of the bar.

_Woo_ _... is he actually pissed? Unfortunately for him... I think that expression he has right now is very...sexy._ She thought, a bit scattered brained.

“You know…” Aina slurred, pausing momentarily.

“It might be obvious... However... I may be ballsy, but I can’t express my feelings without being numbed or intoxicated and... that’s bad. And that’s why I end up…Like this.”

His gaze softens and even though he was slightly irritated before, he’s practically carrying her to the car now.

“Alright... I’m not into touching someone who’s completely wasted, or close to it and incoherent. Lucky you, you’re getting off Scot-free.”

He sighs, opening the car door and ushering her to the backseat.

“Lay down, Aina.” He watches her with concern as she crawls into the back seat.

Thankfully the bar isn’t far from their neighborhood and the drive was short and slow so she wouldn’t throw up.

Aina started her drunken rambling once more, and he sighed, glancing towards the backseat.

“You know...” she starts.

“Here we go again.” He said with another sigh.

He was already at his limit for how much he could take, he swore he’d never let her drink so much again. The more she talked the less he could deny that their relationship indefinitely changed, especially after earlier.

“And why is everyone looking at me weirdly these days? All I did was grow up and paint my body. I mean, you look at me differently, but I think that’s just cause’ you actually like what you see. A for effort for trying to hide it though!” She giggles.

He pressed his foot a bit more on the gas, his face a deepening in color.

Pulling into his driveway, he hurriedly opens her door.

“Okay, up and out you go.” He spoke.

Aina frowned.

“Can I ...stay? Please” she asked, putting on her most innocent face, puffing her cheeks out cutely and pursing her lips.

His eyes went wide, he shouldn’t have been shocked at this point, but the question startled him.

“ **No. That might’ve worked if you didn’t do that earlier.”** He said firmly.

Aina whimpered childishly, sharply turning her head.

“Fine then I’m not getting out of the car.” She said, crossing her arms in defiance.

“C’mon... are you really going to give me this hard of a time?” and Every time he tried to grab her; she would move.

Had he’d known she would be like this; they would’ve just had drinks at his house. Now he knew, she was a terribly annoying drunk. Minutes would pass and she still hadn’t budged, and it was far too late to go and disturb her mothers.

“…Alright. But use the guest room” he finally caved.

Her smile beamed his way, she felt good about her victory and lifted her arms so he could help her stand. And soon she felt his arms wrap around her gently to bring her up, no matter how annoying she got, he made sure to handle her with care. She felt the small gesture quite intensely, not because of being intoxicated, but because she wasn’t used to the gentleness. She absorbed the feeling of being in his arms and found herself snuggling into the crook of his neck. He found the action quite cute, for once tonight she seemed relaxed.

“Hey… thanks for listening to me earlier.” Aina spoke, her words were still slurring, but she spoke softly.

“Yeah. it wasn’t too bad... hearing what you had to say, I mean.” He responded.

She moved her head from under the crook of his neck and turned to face him. In that moment she felt something inside her swell, it only took a moment before she had her lips on his, enveloping him in a deep, passionate kiss. Not something sloppily done like he’d expect from a drunk woman. To him, this time felt different, instead of her being playful and coy, he was faced with an onslaught of raw emotion. He felt it, her feelings that’d long surpassed those of a crush.

He leaned into her kiss but pulled away as he realized they were still outside.

“Okay… let’s go inside. And pray to god no one saw that.” Muttering to himself. He placed her down to open the door and lead her inside.

…..

……

“Huh… I thought so.” The blinds flip closed.

“Oh, dear, what are you doing up?” Her Pam comes into view, looking around curiously.

“Aina isn’t home? Maybe she went with Lee into the city for some get-together.” She said, her expression quizzical.

“She’s an adult you know...” Noelani says, rubbing her wife’s back reassuringly.

“Plus Mr. Holden called, she’s plastered. He has two guest rooms so she should be okay. Wouldn’t want to move her around too much if it’s this bad.” Ma said, even though it was a lie she’d rather them say something when they wanted to, she knew her daughter more than anyone and how annoying she could get. Aina was an adult now, but still her child, nonetheless. She trusted her to make well thought out decisions, so she’d wait. If anything, she felt bad for Mr. Holden since she couldn’t say she didn’t foresee something along these lines happening when she got older.

“Oh dear…” she said softly before following Pam back to their room.

…

“I don’t really have anything for you to wear since there’s only been men here, so you’ll have to deal with a T-shirt for the night. Good thing you’re... quite small, it should cover everything well...” He laughed, ushering Aina to the guest room.

“Everyone is short to you.” She retorted.

“Help me, I swear I’m not trying anything.” The end of her sentence slurred, and she shook her head. Feeling quite dizzy.

“I forgot how much of a pain dealing with drunk people is. You did that thing in the lounge earlier and now you’re trusting me to _strip_ you?” His eyes search hers, looking for any indication of joking around, but there was none.

“How nice do you think I am?” He asks seriously.

“Um... very nice and all but I feel dizzy so I’m asking for help...” Aina replied, lifting her arms.

He mumbles a few incoherent words as he slides his hands over her torso, grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it over her head.

 _…larger than I thought._ He thought, catching his drifting mind and shaking his head before turning her around so her back faces him instead.

His eyes fall to the art covering her back; she had One large stingray engraved on her spinal cord, and small words on its tail that read ‘ _Home is where the heart is.’_

She had more tattoos than he initially realized, but he wondered how painful one like this could’ve been. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“I can take the rest off myself I—"

_Crash_

“Ouch... okay... Bad idea.”

He rubs the bridge of his nose as she falls to the floor and watches as she turns over, disoriented.

“Okay it’s fine I... I got it this time okay.”

“Just stand. It hurts to watch this.” He says while blinking in her direction, a blank expression on his face.

“Ok actually no, I’ll help you stand just... Don’t do anything else or move anywhere, and don’t...make any weird noises… _please_.”

He mumbles to himself once more as he helps her stand. Even though she’s a drunkard at the moment, even small conversation would help distract him.

“Do you have any more tattoos?” He asks, genuinely curious after seeing the art on her back.

“Um... one more. My last tattoo is … uh. It has to do with my quite unsavory reputation on campus.”

He nods in understanding as he hesitantly moves his hands down her body, pulling her skirt down bit by bit.

He shakes his head, tired of dancing around it as he drops to one knee to jerk her skirt and stockings down in one swoop.

 _Of course she would have on racy undergarments...god._ He whispered.

his attention then drew to the tattoo on her pelvis area, directly above her erogenous zone.

 _Is that some short of... whirlpool...? Water.? And some flower in the middle of it..._ he thought

He raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. Absentmindedly, he glided his thumb over the tattoo with studious eyes.

“Uh...m...” Aina fidgeted nervously, since she got a tattoo there the skin around it remained sensitive.

“My…college escapades ...amongst a few people they would describe... something… uh. like a maelstrom… so...yeah, wow this is embarrassing. Anyways, if you see something else… it’s a natural reaction to you... brushing over that spot so much...so don’t press on it too long.” She glanced in his direction seeing as he was still kneeling in front of her

His mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and he stood up, and she lifted her arms allowing him to throw the shirt over her head. The sight of her in it affected him more than it should have, and felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks.

 _…that actually looks... very alluring... I need to go._ He turned away and walked to the guest room entrance, taking strides in his steps.

“Maybe you can tell me the full story about both when you’re sober.” He finally says, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Aina smiled.

_although he complained and groaned the whole time, he’ll always be trustworthy and reliable..._

She plopped onto the warm mattress, wrapping herself in the soft blankets.

“…”

It’d only been around an hour since he left, but Aina woke up rather abruptly.

“… I can’t do this.” A faint sniffle escaped her nose. She thought about sleeping in the living room, since it’s been so long since she’s rested in a bed.

She opened the door and glanced towards his room, she knew he might be surprised or even angry when he wakes up to find her next to him, but she wasn’t fully ready to tell him about everything she’s been struggling with. It was fairly serious considering Liz sometimes stayed in her room until she slept.

She walked down the hall with silent steps, luckily his door was already open. Then stealthily, she climbed into his bed. She wasn’t expecting much since he was asleep, but almost instinctively he threw his arms around her and snuggled rather deeply into her chest, probably mistaking it for a pillow. To say she was surprised would’ve been an understatement, but she was happier.

“…I think you’re adjusting to this pretty easily...Mr. Holden.” She whispered softly in his ear, brushing his hair gently with her fingers.

**_Earlier…._ **

“Haaa..” Mr. Holden let out a deep sigh.

With each passing day the view he had of her changed bit by bit, and he was getting to know her all over again. Though he no longer let the age gap get to him, he still hadn’t fully processed how he felt. And trying to not focus so harshly on what a _‘normal’_ way to feel would be. It’d been a long time since he’d liked someone, and he was trying his best to allow himself to feel that way. But, in her kiss he felt elated and something was starting to turn inside of him, slowly unlocking the chains to his still heart.

He tried to scare her off at the bar earlier, but it was a horrible attempt, as he figured it would be. Instead, she intruded his mind further, now having her own space to occupy there...

Glancing down, he sighed again.

 _Are you serious?_ He thought _._

Stripping himself, he lays in bed attempting to sleep... but after a while, he was resting easily and comfortably.


	5. Maybe she's not, Maybe she's just honest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, honestly i wasn't prepared to name chapters.. hehe. :)

“What the…” The next morning, he feels something heavy on his arm as his other arm wrapped around something soft.

His eyes shot open and he instinctively tried to lean upwards but couldn’t. He was almost hesitant to look to his right, knowing what might be there. But he had to check just to make sure and unsurprisingly the one beside him happened to be Aina, the shirt he gave her not present and she was left in her undergarments.

He was sure that he didn’t touch her or invite her to his room, yet there she was. He watched carefully as she stirred slowly, whimpering in her sleep.

“I give up… You win.” He said in her direction, laying back down. Instinctively she snuggled up to him, throwing a leg over his. Mr. Holden stared downwards, bug-eyed as her inner thigh brushed against his groin.

_Oh... My--_

He was frozen in place, praying she’d wake up soon.

“Good morning.” The sound of her melodious tone brought a wave of relief to him.

“Care to explain? Actually don’t, just please get up.” Mr. Holden pleaded

Aina was still a bit groggy, and as one would expect, she was in a lot of pain and needed a small hang over cure.

“Mmh...” she groans moving over top of him, but accidentally misplaced her leg. Luckily, he grabbed her waist before she descended, but that brought a new problem.

She was straddling him.

“I… knew it... It’s fu*king huge.” She blurted aloud. Gasping, she put a hand on his chest.

“…”

“…”

“…please get off.” Mr. Holden said, embarrassment evident on his face.

“I’m sorry” she mumbled and with a small Yelp, she manages to find her footing. “I’ll let you um… yeah.” She awkwardly backs away before leaving the room.

_“Practice self-control and good things will come to those who wait… and from what I felt—"_

She speaks to herself in a whisper as she downed a few Tylenol she found in the cabinet.

Turning around, she hears the running of the shower and decided it would be a good time to At least attempt to apologize.

….

The scent of frying smoky applewood bacon drifted in the air and catches his nose as he stepped out of his room, he grew closer to the kitchen and saw a breakfast spread, with no one other than Aina being the one behind the cooking.

“You… can cook too?” He asked, taking a seat at the bar counter.

“Yes… I cook all the time; I’ve been cooking since I was able to reach the stove but... I was always too shy to cook for other people. I don’t think Cove tasted any food I made either since … he left early the one time I did and forgot to eat. She said shyly before continuing.

“And I’m um, sorry about yesterday and this morning again. I truly snuck into your bed because... Well. I just felt more secure being near you... and I kind of found it comfortable since in my earlier years cove and I would often fall asleep there.” She laughed, slightly embarrassed.

“You guys stopped at around age 12 I think, then you took the couch instead of me” He replied, lightly chuckling.

“Um... I developed very fast, so I had to stop since it definitely would’ve been uncomfortable...” She felt her face heating up at the memory.

“You baked too?” He says, pointing to the Apple fritters on the table behind him.

“I did, I’m surprised I could make it, but you surprisingly have a lot of ingredients.”

She shuffled around him, bringing the plates to the table.

“Oh, I test a lot of menu items at home before, well putting them on the menu. And I usually have your moms taste them first. Cove has unique tastes so… I can’t really trust him too much.”

Aina laughed, Cove really did have very particular tastes.

They move to the table and Mr. Holden wastes no time grabbing food.

“Oh my god...” his eyes momentarily go wide as he takes a bite of the fritter.

“This is so good... I’m...” it wasn’t doughy, instead it was pillowy in texture, the outside having a slight crunch. It had the faintest node of honey before the cinnamon sugary sweetness took over. It had moderate filling consisting of a light crème and fried apple pieces, he’d never tasted a fritter like this before.

“Have you ever thought about just selling these?” He asks seriously. Relief washed over her face as she watched him chow down on the food happily.

“If you want to sell them...I can give you the recipe.” She replied finally.

“..” he turned to her for a second, giving serious thought.

“I have a better idea ...Since Cove is gone and I can’t have your moms help all of the time too... why don’t you work at the bar section in the lounge while you’re here... and help me make new menu items for the holidays?”

She blinked, surprised by his suggestion.

Liz also worked there sometimes, opening, or closing some days for him while she was home on breaks. But getting to create menu items was something completely different, and it meant he had genuinely trusted her, and wanted to spend enough time together to create something.

“I’m not that confident but... okay I can try.” She replied, attempting to hide her smile.

“Your food is actually amazing and I’m kind of jealous I never got to try it before. I thought we were close, but you guys have been hiding this from me for years...” he said, His expression bleak.

He loved cooking, just as much as eating, and the fact that such delicious food has been across the street for a decade without him trying it was devastating.

“I’ll cook here more often then; we’re going to be cooking together after all.” Aina smiled.

She was very nervous about others eating her food but seeing his reaction to her food made her want to try.

“Can we make new drinks too? I’m pretty good at that as well, surprisingly. Let me bartend and you’ll see.” She was serious and said it with confidence.

“Sure, give it a shot.” He said, nodding. “You know, I honestly didn’t expect this because I thought I really knew you and that’s what made it hard to process things, but I’m finding out…very quickly, that you’re not only different but... The truth was that I didn’t know you that well in the first place, I just thought I did because you’ve stuck around us since we moved here.”

He had to admit her family being around made it so that he wasn’t lonely, along with himself being a workaholic. But during the holidays he felt it the most.

“I think you’ll get to know me quite well while I’m here, and I’m looking forward to making memories.”

Aina said, her eyes twinkling at the thought.

“….” He blinked, staring at her.

“Clothes…” he trailed off.

He was too busy eating that he completely forgot she didn’t have any to wear out, and that she was still walking around in undergarments.

“Oh...” She spoke.

Getting up, she turned her back to him and walked to the bar counter where she left her phone.

He couldn’t understand how she could be so relaxed and casual like that, he knew she trusted him just that much.. or she was purposely trying to get a reaction from him.

“Yeah... no I didn’t do anything while drunk Liz! … Because I threw up... it was whiskey... ok... but...”

He listened and watched as she talked to her sister, shifting from one side to another.

_That.. I thought so yesterday but she has...a really gorgeous figure...and a nice amount of plumpness is facing me right now...I swear I wasn’t like this before, I sound like a real pervert. She’s definitely awakening something in me that should always be dormant._

He found himself staring, but every-time he tried to respectfully look away, he couldn’t help but notice the slight jiggle when she shifted her weight from one side to the other.

 _This really isn’t fair._ He thought.

He finally managed to close his eyes, and his mind drifted once again.

“Yeah... so I’ll probably be here every day… walking across the street isn’t a big deal Ma... I know how much you two love the lounge but why are you more excited than me... okay bye.”

She whipped around to face him, her voice disrupting his train of thought.

“I was asking Liz to bring me somethings and then Ma grabbed the phone and I ended up telling her about the menu thing... She insisted I ask you to just let me stay here...she kept saying I had to treat it like a professional and think of it as a business trip, then you know, mom whining in the background but she’s fine. Even though the house is right there.”

Aina shrugged.

Mr. Holden's face paled, did everyone have it out for him or something?

He couldn’t really deny it because the reasoning was fair, plus it would seem weird for him to all of a sudden problem with her staying, especially after telling her he’d try seeing her as a woman…though his body already did.

Sighing in defeat, he retreats to the kitchen.

“Stop sighing so much in starting to think you don’t want me here.” Aina joked.

“...it’s fine. I don’t really mind, and I feel like it’s a good opportunity to get to really know you.” He says seriously, as he’s turning around to wash dishes.

“Can’t you just say you like me being here?” she cheekily replied, giggling when she sees the top of his ears tint in color...

Hearing a knock on the door, she turned to go open it but was stopped by a hand pulling her back.

“Clothes.” He said, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her behind him.

“Oh, Liz..” he trails off glancing behind him, but Aina isn’t there. “She’s probably in the guest room.” He says, moving so she could come in.

“She didn’t have to go hide you know,” Liz walks in, shooting him a smirk as she opens the gallery on her phone, flipping it so he can see her screen.

The color drains from his face as his eyes rest on the photo.

She took a selfie of them laying together as he comfortably snuggled into her chest.

“I…”

“I’m ruined…” he mutters to which Liz shakes her head, amused. _I really can’t believe I did that._ He though, his head hung in embarrassment.

“I’m the only one who has it and, I know my sister best. She won’t stop unless you actually tell her to… so good luck with her. But you’re not really rejecting her either Mr. Holden.” Liz laughs at that realization.

But he couldn’t object either since he didn’t really think about rejecting her as much, he found that he was undeniably gaining interest in her as an individual.

…

“Aina, I brought you some stuff… and clothes.”

Liz walks into the guest room, throwing the duffle bag at her sister.

“You need to shower too. You still smell like alcohol. Except mixed with eggs. Very repulsing.” She says jokingly.

“If that’s all I’m leaving, this better be the best menu after you guys are done. You’re missing valuable time with your mothers and sister after all.” She laughs, giving a quick wave before turning to leave.

“And please like I said, go easy on the man.” She adds before finally closing the guest room door.

She gave Mr. Holden a quick nod as she began to exit, but she stopped mid-way and turned to him. 

“Is she doing okay… at night..?” Her expression suddenly turned serious, startling him.

“Besides sneaking into my bed, she slept pretty well, why?” He responded with a sigh.

“.. It’s nothing” he studied Liz’s sullen expression as she shut the door and walked across the street and for a second, he stood there with a quizzical gaze.

….

_It’s quiet._ He thought then heard the shower run faintly in the background.

_I like the company more than I thought huh._

“Maybe I’ll turn on the game...” his sentence falls short.

Since its wintertime there’s not a lot of outside activity in sunset bird. He’d always been more of an outside person, but even he needed something to do when he wasn’t working. And Truthfully since he was always occupied, he didn’t realize how quiet the house was. Next thing he knew, he was in the hallway venturing back to his room. Maybe he was hoping to see her in the guest room, but no one was there.

That’s when he felt a cooling, wet sensation touch his back, and hands snake around his waist.

The initial coolness made him stiffen, but he relaxed shortly.

“I’m not turning around.” He said in a sterner tone, but the corners of his mouth twitched. Sometimes he found her advances funny, but he didn’t want to laugh.

“If you don’t turn around, I’ll drop my towel.” She said in a teasing tone, he knew she would seriously do it too.

He turns around to meet her steel grey eyes and soft expression, her small grin turned into a radiant smile.

He was a loving person in general and had a relatively large heart. The same heart that’d forfeited romance and was locked away, slowly becoming shrouded in frost. But now, under her longing gaze it started to slowly melt.

 _.. I really can’t respond when you look at me that way... Aina...’_ he thought, sighing internally. He found himself falling down rabbit hole, feeling like a villain in more ways than one. Unfortunately, it was just in his nature to be so indecisive and antagonize over things. He did know that he wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of hurting her, and somehow ruining things if they did pursue a relationship.

He still didn’t trust himself, even years later.

“See that was easy!” She squeezed him once before letting him go and retreating to the guest room.

“Okay... let’s see what the sister packed for me…”

“….”

“…she thinks she’s so smart.” Aina said repeatedly. “LIZ!” She screamed to no one.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mr. Holden stood in the doorway, looking in her direction.

“She thinks she’s so funny.” Aina spat holding up multiple pieces of lingerie.

“…” he sighed as he watched her search for clothes, knowing Liz would definitely do something like that.

Finally, she whipped out a black oversized sweatshirt, but there weren’t many unrevealing clothes, and all of her undergarments were quite racy.

“I’m just going to wear this... and throw on a huge sweatshirt. That’s the best I got.” She gave up. Taking the red lacy undergarment and twirling it around her finger.

“.. these don’t even really fit anymore... But I don’t mind if you want to look however, if that’s not your intention... you might want to close the door...” She said, a honeyed voice coating her tone.

“Alright I’ll be in the living room if you need me... and maybe you should make a small trip across the street...” he carefully shuts the door

…

Surprisingly the rest of the day was tame, they mostly spent time actually getting to know each other.

“So, what did you study, Mr. Holden?” She asks.

“… Business. It was really hard on my ex and I to try and enjoy our 20’s... while raising cove and trying to hurriedly getting our lives together... I guess that’s where the issues came. I love my son, but I was still basically a kid myself when he was born.”

Aina nodded thoughtfully, this also must be why she didn’t feel put off about their age gap, because she knew how young he was when he had to raise a son.

“Making money is what I do best, as we all know by now.” He finishes.

“What about you? You seem to be able to do everything. Cooking, dancing.” He speaks.

 **“Seducing poor unsuspecting men like myself.”** He adds quietly.

She pouts at the last comment before answering.

“I’m actually a psychology major thank you very much” she crosses her arms. "I love learning how people work and... learning about myself as well in the process.”

“And! Just so we’re clear, **you’re** the only man I’ve had to seduce. And the **only one** I would bother seducing so. Hmph!” She turned her head childishly. And to that, he laughed.

“So, you’re still extremely studious like you were during those last years of high school, guess you can change the body but not what’s inside. You’re just a nerd inside now huh? though you were _really_ rough until you were sixteen. There’s no reason those punches should’ve hurt as much as they did.” He continues to laugh when she huffs in response.

“I’m on the dean’s list! And I’m very proud of it. That way people can’t say I’m a **_dumb_** whore at the least!” She retorts. That was the first time she’d ever said something like that so directly.

“You’re a _what?_ Do you even have that many--.” he figured it would be rude to ask?

“Since I started college... that’d be 6 in the last 3 years. No relationships. One time hook ups because I was extremely vulnerable in some way. But unfortunately, my nickname came about just as fast as they did.”

Mr. Holden’s mouth gaped open, that definitely wasn’t something he was expecting to hear.

“But I guess it’s not their fault. My body just is a bit special, I guess... never mind, it is their fault. They couldn’t last for shit. They didn’t have to give me such a name though. That’s why I got the damned tattoo.” She pressed on, scrunching her nose cutely.

“That doesn’t make you a... alright. I guess you could call those people unfortunate souls who weren’t prepared to stand in the middle of such a storm huh? It’s really... not that many though. There’s people who hook up with different people daily so you shouldn’t degrade yourself like that...”

The authenticity of that statement made her smile, more than anything that same genuine personality is what she liked the most. Truthfully, he knew Aina probably crushed the pride of those boys which is why rumors would start, no guy wants to be known as a one-pump-chump.

“So, what about you Mr. Holden. There’s no way you’re all that innocent… I know that baby face has got you into a lot of trouble.”

He grimaced, thinking about his late teen years. He definitely had problems because of it, he was a little too wild, and ended up becoming a father early on.

“Well, you’re right about that, my face has always got me into a lot of shit. But... as far as that other topic goes, I’m not a type of guy that can… I don’t get attracted to people easily, takes a while.” She didn’t hear Mr. Holden curse often, so that must’ve brought up some unsavory memories.

“You’re only as old as you feel, so why not make newer and better memories?” She said honestly.

“And… I’m wondering just how _active_ you’ve been during the last few years; you can’t tell me there’s not a soul you found attractive right?” She added, a sly smile on her lips.

 _… that’s exactly what it is though... until now anyway..._ He thought, giving her a misleading smile. He’d explain it to her, just not now.

“And here I was under the impression much of nothing could faze you… but we all have things we don’t really want to talk about. Maybe soon, I can tell you a bit more about... how I’ve been after that accident.” She says hesitantly.

…..

The rest of their day continued with them conversing and finding out small things they didn’t know about each other. They had way more in common than he originally thought, and he ended up being a pretty tech savvy guy since he kept up with the times pretty well. Their conversations had never been dull, and as that drawn line thinning their talks became deeper, opening a plethora of new things to talk about.

It’d been a long time since he got to know someone, let alone had anyone to talk with this much.

He felt really at ease, and for the first time in a long time he felt like himself.

Soon enough they were just playing older games, Aina thought she’d win simply because she was younger and had more time for games than him, but she shortly found out that wasn’t the case.

“It’s already 1 am… we should sleep since we have shopping to do for the new menu tomorrow” Mr. Holden said, yawning to hide his triumphant smile because of his consistent winning.

He raised his eyebrow when he was met with silence, then felt something gently hit his shoulder.

“…” He lifted the sleeping Aina without a word and walked towards the bedrooms. He paused in front of the guest room momentarily before shaking his head and continuing the path to his room.

 _She’s just going to sneak in anyway._ He thought.

He gently placed her on the bed and got in himself. Taking a look at her sleeping face he sighed.

“It’s fine…”

“You… can stay.”

He bends down to give her a gentle peck on the lips, before allowing himself to get comfortable, and sleep next to her.


	6. Let's get to work! (+)

Chapter 5

The next morning came without any of Aina’s shenanigans, it was Unnatural how natural it already felt for her to be there.

 _Is this really okay… I still feel like a terrible guy... somewhat._ He thought, watching as she got up with ease this time around. She kindly glanced at him as she slipped into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

sometimes catch himself thinking rather negatively of himself, but he couldn’t help it. She made his heart warm, but he also feared that warmth.

Before he knew it, they were walking around the market buying ingredients and discussing recipes. It was the time of year for cranberries and pears, meaning they were perfect ingredients and very holiday friendly. She already had a faint idea of what to do with them and paid close attention to what she was grabbing.

He was quite shocked at invested she was. Because of that he didn’t have to worry about her pulling anything in public places and it gave his heart a break, it was nice to see her take things seriously.He studied her movements as she moved from stall to stall and watched her expressions as she interacted with others and stumbled upon interesting things. He could tell she was enjoying the experience and he enjoyed the memory, seeing her excited made him anticipate what she would come up with.

Their arms would occasionally brush against each other, sending a different type of chill through her body. Compared to her softer body, he was much more defined and firmer.

“It’s getting too chilly; we should head out. We can try baking tonight unless you want your first night bartending to be tonight?” He asks.

She was thinking about how fun that would be but figured she should at least run a few simulations tonight. She could start work tomorrow.

“I’ll work tomorrow ... I really want to try a few things... so I’ll be making dinner and desert tonight... and a drink or two.” She replied. She was still a bit shy to cook for him, the action seemed intimate in a different sense to her.

Nodding in agreement, he ushers her to the car. He was silently hoping she would’ve rather work on the holiday menu, he missed having someone else’s food to eat.

….

She started prepping as soon as they got back, ordering him around the kitchen. He liked her assertiveness but, in these moments, it was proven to be quite funny. They enjoyed working together, the Spotify playlist amped up their moods. Occasionally she’d playfully bump his sides and he’d roll his eyes and laugh at the silliness.

After the baked goods were in the oven, he took a seat on his barstool. A light, savory smell filling his nostrils as his eyes were drawn to the plates placed in front of him. She made a large portion but that was because she was going to bring some across the street later.

“Okay this is done.. and this is too...we have crab dip, and beer battered calamari.” she said pointing to two items in front of him. 

“Why didn’t you become a chef or something?” He asked, honestly curious.

Her food was so good, he shamelessly admitted it tasted better than things he makes.

“I was scared, I’m not confident all of the time you know. Being in a setting where.. people judge me constantly; from every move I make to the way I speak and how I dress that day. I mean that’s weird considering I don’t mind bartending but, I’m confident that even if my skills aren’t the best of best my personality could jet me a lot of money.” She smirks, passing him a drink she made.

“Vodka and cranberry with peach schnapps.”

Though to her she was just showing off her creations; to him, it meant the world. Of course, he loved money, but he didn’t expect her to be this interested and invested. Since the lounge means a lot to him, it warmed his heart to have this much care and thought put into it by someone besides himself.

“And for entrees are…seared Ahi and shrimp, and fish tacos, and finally grilled boneless chicken with a raspberry sauce. It sounds off but I promise it’s good... well, you’ll judge it yourself.”

She started to feel shy again as she shuffled around him to find a seat.

“Just come here” he says as he’s pulling her onto his lap. The sudden act of intimacy startled her, and he felt flushed. This was his first time initiating anything to her knowledge, and he was quite embarrassed by it.

“Can you even eat like this?” She asked, a heartfelt smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow. His arm tightened around her in response as he ate the appetizers.

His face lights up each bite and to no one’s surprise, it’s delicious.

“I only made small portions for us two since it’s just a taste test.” She spoke.

“These are all great, Aina. I’m sure they’d be a hit. The chicken might scare people but since it’s on a holiday menu, more people will be inclined to try it. They’d surely be missing out if they don’t.”

“Really, the compliments are too much for my heart to take. I’m starting to feel embarrassed.” She laughs.

“If you want dessert I have to get up, you know. Since were still technically working.” She wiggles around until he let go.

“.. please don’t move around like that unless _you_ want to be the next thing I eat, Aina.”

He blurted, darting his eyes from her to the plate in front of him. “…that was only supposed to be a thought.” He admitted.

“So, you do have those kinds of thoughts pertaining to me?” she teased, watching his expression.

“.. every day I stray further and further...” He began mumbling, and Aina watched, genuinely amused.

She grabs a small dessert, placing two desserts he’s never seen before on it and a pleasant thought crossed her mind.

“If you still want to have me for dessert after this, be sure to let me know, but since you’re the boss you should know better than to eat while on the job ...right?”

“.. I slipped up earlier, but if you keep edging me on, I might just break my own rules.” He brazenly flirted with her, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere they created. Although he initially touched her on impulse, it was worth it to see her surprised expression. She was beautiful but he couldn’t say it was only her looks that made him attracted to her, given her smile was something irreplaceable. Now to add to the growing list, he found that her intellect and sense of self was by far the most alluring thing about her, how she handled most normally complicated things with ease. And how she was extremely selfless and understanding, sure she might’ve pushed his buttons. He knew this might’ve been the only time in her life she’s been purposely selfish. There was no telling yet how much she’s been through in the last few years, but it made a woman out of her.

“You win for now… but because I don’t want the other dessert to get cold. So, eat.” She points to the things on his plate.

“Cranberry pecan squares, and a sparking cranberry cheesecake”

He’d smelled the sweet, fruity, and nutty fragrances earlier but couldn’t pin them to a dessert. Now it made sense, it was because he’d never heard of these before. Cheesecake at a lounge would be weird, but since it was the holidays it didn’t do any harm to add special items.

He fell in love on the first bite. the light fruity flavor was pleasing and gentle on his palette, and by using fresh ingredients it created a much more delicate taste. Both of the items had just enough sweetness, and none of the flavors overpowered each other.

“100 percent going on the menu. I swear you’re… this is just perfect. I’m probably mesmerized at this point...” Though he wasn’t talking about just her cooking, he laughed.

“Alright... work for today is over then. Leave everything and I’ll clean it... maybe a movie or something, you must be tired.” He speaks.

She does a small jump to show her excitement.

“How about we go… to a theatre!” She says, walking towards the guestroom.

He pauses and crosses his arms, giving it serious thought before answering.

“…okay. It’s a date.” He said, turning his head.

She stopped walking and turned around to give him a wide-eyed look. “Date!?” She shrieked, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

“Only if you don’t pull anymore of your exhibitionist antics.” He replies, giving her a knowing look.

“I won’t promise but I will try my best.” She giggled.

“Okay nope then, movie at home. You don’t seem to be as prompted to cause trouble when you’re alone with me actually.” A challenging tone in his voice

“If you’re afraid just say that Mr. Holden.” She replies.

“…Fine. We’re going. I’m almost done... grab my keys for me please.”

Knowing her taunting worked, she tossed a huge grin his way.

“I have to look pretty if it’s a date, give me a few minutes.”

“… you always look nice. Don’t worry about it.” He was still feeling quite shy, but he insisted and pulled her along carefully as she handed over his keys.

To say the least, it’s been a few years since he’s been in a movie theatre, and even more since he’s watched a horror film. He handled them okay, but couldn’t help getting jump scared easily... The movie released a few weeks ago, so most of the crowd died down. There were probably only 2 or 3 others in the theatre besides them, and Aina wanted to sit in the back corner part of the theatre. He knew he was more or less trapped now. Though at the very least, there weren’t any familiar faces around since they were a city over. He shook his head, usually dates are more thought out, but this had been a spur of the moment.

Throughout the movie Aina watched his reactions, which turned a horror classic into a comedy film.

He was so tense and got scared quite easily. It didn’t really fit someone as daring like himself, though this was one of his many sides not many people saw.

“Are you okay Mr. Holden?” Aina asks, nudging him

He blinks a few times, shaking his head.

“I... get a bit um. Jumpy.” He admits, embarrassed

Aina smirked before sliding a hand over his thigh. His attention rips from the film, and he gives her a piercing stare.

“What are you doing, Aina?” He said, in a more aggressive whisper.

“Helping you ease the tension.” She leans over, her cool breath ticking his skin.

“…you need to behave... now.” He said, his voice heavy as her hands roamed to the hem of his pants.

A soft moan escaping his lips as kisses traverse down his jawline to his exposed collarbone.

“.. I swear I can’t take you anywhere... you should stop.” To her it was obvious he didn’t really want her to, since he wore a conflicted look while saying that.

Taking the opportunity, she slowly unzips his pants and began stroking him with the many sounds in the theatre drowning out his own.

It was throbbing, hard, and wet. The slickness gave her incentive to keep going.

She repositioned herself in the chair, lifting the arm and bent over so her face was in front of his cock, another small grin dancing on her face.

He had no intention of resisting as she began to let her tongue to play over his length before she envelops it in her mouth entirely, his hands instinctively going to her hair gathering the loose strands gently in his hand.

Her speed varied, well as the depth at which she buried his cock. She would come up, rolling her tongue along the tip before devouring it once more, twirling and swirling her tongue around the entire time.

 _‘She’s actually way better at this than I thought she’d be.’_ He tried to remain calm, but heat was rapidly surging through his body as she used her tongue to play with his frenulum.

His grip on her hair tightened and she looked to meet his eyes and His body shuddered as she met his gaze, those smoky grey eyes leering at him, if she wasn’t sucking him off, she’d be smirking right now. He was sure of it, he hated how overly cocky she was when it came to things like this. Especially when he could do much, _much_ worse.

He groaned as she suddenly took it in her throat, down to the base.

That was the look. The look that drove her senses wild, and made her body crave for more. It was somewhat of a glare but mixed with a leer.

“… Aina...”

He tugged her hair before thrusting further into her throat.

“Fuck!” He tried to whisper but let a groan out at the end and sighed heavily.

She felt her mouth filling with him, and she swallowed it before he could protest, wiping her mouth with a napkin that she got when they brought snacks.

He opened his mouth to say something, then waved it off, still catching his breath.

“You know usually I wouldn’t do something like this but… the look of your cock doesn’t repulse me like others did. It’s quite a gorgeous one.” She looked at him slyly.

 ** _“…what?”_** He responded, it was a weird compliment that was for sure, but it didn’t change what he was going to say or do next.

Aina squirmed in her chair as the credits began rolling. The feeling between her legs uncomfortable.

After fixing himself he pulled her up, shaking his hand a little before opening his palm.

**_Smack_ **

She felt another chill throughout her body and let out a rather loud squeal, but they were the only two left in the theatre.

“You... you can’t do that.” She gave him a pitiful look, and he understood immediately.

“This is really what you’re into isn’t it, Aina?” He said, still giving her a stern look as he continued speaking. “This is really why I can’t take you anywhere. You’re bad. “He said in a husky tone.

“But that’s what makes it feel so good right?” She replied, grabbing his hands, trying to cover for her earlier blunder. He let out a low growl in protest of her trying to justify her antics.

Then, bending down to meet her gaze, leaning over ever so slightly so his mouth was directly hovering over her ear. His voice was husky, low, and full of authority.

“Next time you pull stunts like that. I don’t care where we are, what we’re doing. I will bend you over right there, and **I will** fuck you, I’m not playing with you Aina. Don’t think I won’t touch you; I have my limits too.” It wasn’t a threat, because now he was sure that threats would not get to her.

“I love that tone of voice, you know.” She laughs, and he pulls her along exiting the theatre.

..

On the ride back she expected him to be more fidgety and anxious but instead he was completely relaxed. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on her thigh, caressing it tenderly. She didn’t know if he was completely aware of what he was doing, but she didn’t say anything either because she loved the comfortable feeling. Her heart could never rest around him and it was constantly rippling, because of moments like these.

“…” _there’s that look on her face again… I swear._

_……._

Aina walked into his room, a faint sweet scent and mix of jasmine trailing behind her as she plopped herself onto his mattress.

“Not gonna kick me out I see.” She said, partially joking.

She was wearing his shirt again, freshly washed. Her hair was still a bit damp, and stopped just passed her armpit in its natural state. He’d forgotten her hair fell in curls, some tighter than others. Even though it was dyed, it still kept a beautiful luster. He admired how her skin was soft to touch, glowing radiantly, and adored the small beauty mark under her eye that was usually covered with makeup. Her very existence was very refreshing.

“… I won’t. You can stay.” He muttered. He forgot she was asleep last time he brought her in, which means she didn’t remember the kiss either.

She happily snuggled into his fresh, silken sheets and glanced over to him. She didn’t know he’d been staring, and his expression was a soft one, at that. The look of adoration left a knot in her stomach, and her heart leaped.

 _‘Maybe I should do it again... I’m pretty sure she thinks my interest is... purely sexual, or she’s fighting a one-sided battle. But... that’s not the case... I really don’t want her to think that.’_ He placed a hand on her head and brushed her hair back with his fingers.

“Aina... sit still for a minute.”

 _She has a mole here too… I’ve never seen that before._ He thought, seeing the small mole on her eyelid as she blinked.

She had a puzzled look on her face as he bent his head down, but then she felt warmth against her lips, the kiss he gave her was deep yet gentle; It was an everlasting feeling that left her breathless.

“You kissed me…” she trailed off, her bottom lip trembling.

He began to feel alarmed wondering if it was a bad move, but then she shook her head reassuringly.

“I’m just very happy, that’s all... that’s the first time...”

“… ** _Second._** Actually, but you were sleeping the first time.” He corrected her bashfully.

“Then... give me another. I swear I’ll go to bed after.” She said, greedy for more.

He wanted to say something, but he was unable to resist the soft expression she had, and his body moved before he could think. Caging her in his arms he gave her a gaze, full of compassion he didn’t realize he had towards her, and gives in. Once again bending his head to envelope her in a kiss, starting with one, then another, and another.

For him, she was slowly becoming addicting. Her sweetness was like a drug that overrides his senses, and he knew one day, he’d lose control and fully indulge in it.

He craved her gentle touch, so he gave her another. This one being passionate, it was an intense feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He pulls away to speak, and his voice just above a whisper.

“Goodnight Aina.” He finally said, smiling gently as he made himself comfortable next to her.

 _Yeah... I’ll give up just about anything to keep feeling this way. My heart is jumping out of my chest._ She thought, still surprised he was putting up with her antics, while honestly trying to understand her.

“…” a few moments had passed, and it was silent, signaling he’d probably fallen asleep.

“Goodnight...Cliff.”

She whispered, knowing he probably didn’t hear.


	7. Lessons in life, you're never too old to learn.

She spent her morning trying different recipes she found, giving birth to new ones in the process. Mr. Holden was still asleep, she thought that was good since her heart truly hadn’t calmed down. And he’d just be confused watching her, anyone who didn’t take one culinary math class would be utterly confused about the long list of equations and small doodles scattered throughout her notebook.

And to her it was obvious he would just say everything is good, so she carried things to her house instead so her picky-eater family members could try it. Lee was there, but Derek was hanging around Cove’s apt still. But she would make sure they got to try the items too.

Once again, she entered the Holden residence, she felt a little tired after going back and forth in the cold. Luckily, she was done her running around for now and made her way to the kitchen again. Only to find the head of the house, sneaking bits of what she cooked before she could plate it for him.

She feigned a stern look, and he slowly backed away. He leaned against the bar counter in surrender, seeing as he got caught being impatient.

It was obvious to her she wasn’t the only one with feelings, but there wasn’t a title. She didn’t mind it so much and understood. He’d been alone for so long it was hard to sort feelings out and change how you viewed a person. Although she’d like to hear him directly say he liked her, she didn’t push for it since his actions reflected his feelings pretty well.

He feared falling in love again because love made him stupid. He’s sure he matured over the years, but he still had that feeling weighing on him. Though what added to that fear is, the more time they spent, the more often they touched he began wanting to give it another shot.

He laughed at her attempt to be stern with him, knowing she was just being silly. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips he knew she was saying something, but he couldn’t hear it over his loudly beating heart and a wave of impulsiveness hit like never before.

_… I’m infatuated._

Pushing himself from the counter, he steps forward and wraps his arms around her so he could raise her slightly. He laughs at the shock on her face as her feet left the ground, before bending down and planting a light kiss on her lips. Surprised, a soft whimper escaped her throat. He smoothly placed her down and playfully smirked at her confused expression.

“Don’t make noises like that...unless you’re going for more than a good morning kiss.” He said as he crossed his arms.

Her eyebrows raised; he was beginning to be very cheeky. Perhaps he’d always been like that, but to her it was new. He barely touched her and yet her skin was on fire.

“…just eat your food!” Aina said as she shrieked and covered her face in embarrassment.

Tonight was the night, Aina’s first night bartending. She was as nervous as she was excited with her only goal in mind being money. It was a known fact that she chose psychology as her major because currently the business was booming and, she loved money. Especially when she could make it effortlessly.

Although Mr. Holden’s lounge was a bit more upscale, it was comfy. It made sense seeing as sunset bird was more of a vacation spot for older people, though recently younger adults had been moving in.

She borrowed a uniform from Liz, but she couldn’t wear it without modifications since she happened to be shorter, and more curvaceous than her older sister.

A simple button down, white shirt, and a black vest, she also opted for the pencil skirt instead of pants.

She wore thin stockings underneath, and for shoes she chose black pumps with a thicker heel. It didn’t seem practical to most but, she enjoyed wearing heels. She was also adorned in light make up, and her long hair pulled up in her infamous ponytail, with small strands out framing her face, that way her small diamond studs were visible.

More than likely, locals wouldn’t recognize her, but she didn’t mind that since back in the day she’d probably done something like fought their kids and other tales of her mischief would be brought up anyway.

 _Poor Cove._ She thought, remembering how often he’d have to get her parents or break up fights even though he was terrified. It toughened him up a lot and he eventually stopped crying every time she got hurt. There were moments where he still honestly worried though, He was the one person who knew that even if she was tough, she’d crumble under the right amount of pressure.

She winced at the memory.

They’d left for the bar a few minutes ago, though not before her mom could come out to frantically take photos. They never changed, every little thing she and Liz would do, they’d have a camera.

It was enough to distract her, but not before she caught him eyeing her. He’d mastered making a poker face but this time, she could feel his eyes repeatedly scanning over her body.

As they arrived, there was already a line outside waiting for them to open at 7. Since Liz opened for him today, everything was already set up.

“Hey look who finally got here! Cliff!” A voice called, he smiled and shook his head. The attention then turned to the woman behind him.

“And he has a woman?!” Another man’s voice called, causing the line to erupt in laughter.

Mr. Holden was also known as being a bachelor through and through, and being quite indifferent towards women in general, unless he knew them really well, like Aina’s family.

He flinched as he suddenly struggled to open the door to the bar, feeling a little pressured.

“This is Aina, she’s the new bartender, and Liz’s little sister so be nice.” He introduced her briefly as he swung open the door.

She’d been a bartender one time before, for a friend’s wedding. But serving so many people at once was new. She quickly familiarized herself with the contents at the bar, most of the drinks in the menu are ones she’s made before either privately or with a small group of friends.

Mr. Holden was impressed, but not surprised. It seemed like she could do anything long as she had the basic idea of it. She was quickly serving drinks, shots and engaging in conversation quite easily. The customers seemed to love her and as they came and went, telling him such.

As the night went on, a bright smile remained on her face.

An man entered the bar looking to be in his 70s and after giving cliff a pat on his back, they walked towards Aina.

“Just one drink! It’s been a long while, drink with me!” The old man had a gruff voice, and his laugh was a hearty one as he dragged him along.

“Oh..” the man says and his eyes rest upon Aina curiously.

“This is Aina, she’s a new bartender and my neighbor.” He introduced her, and she gave him a small nod.

The old man scurries to take a seat at the bar excitedly, Mr. Holden right behind him.

“Aina… Aina… ! Oh that little rascal that beat up my grandson!? I forgot she was a girl!” The old man said, giving a hearty laugh.

Mr. Holden’s eyebrows shot up, and Aina’s smile turned to a scowl. The old man didn’t see it, but Mr. Holden did.

“Hi, yes I am Aina. And unfortunately, I was that Aina.” She replied flatly.

“Oh.. a nerve. I’m sorry miss, you just have a different aura about you now! It’s not an insult. You grew up to be quite pretty!” She slides him and Mr. Holden a drink, and her smile returns.

“See” he pointing to Aina yet turning in Mr. Holden’s direction.

“If I were even 20 years younger than I am today, I’d still give it a shot! Because that is one gorgeous woman right there.”

Aina pretended not to hear but stifled a laugh as Mr. Holden choked on his drink.

“It’s only been three years, and it did that much? I couldn’t believe that’s the same girl who wreaked havoc over sunset bird as a teenager.” Mr. Holden sighed heavily, he could see why she didn’t bother to return, he knew she had quite the reputation before her incident. Plus, this drunk old man had no filter.

“Hmm.” The old man pretended to be lost in thought, tapping his foot.

“Hey Cliff, why don’t _you_ give her a try huh? I mean I would if you let us switch bodies.”

He was on his 4th shot by now.

“Alright man, you’re cut off. No more shots” Mr. Holden said, taking his glass behind the counter and handing it to Aina.

“Alright, alright. You’re always so serious Cliff, look walk me out. Let’s have a small talk as I go.” The man said, wobbly standing up. Mr. Holden would be concerned if his house was far, but that customer always walked to the bar meaning his home was close. He followed the man out and listened to what he had to say.

“You know, long as she’s an adult able to make her own decisions, provide for herself, and whatever else... adults do. That’s when age becomes just a number, I wasn’t just being an old drunkard. I’ve known you long enough now that I can tell when something is bothering you and, you know what? I’ve never heard you talk about these things not once. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Cliff. I know I’m always trying to set you up with literally anyone but. Somethings verrry special about that lady I can feel it… and someone as open and straightforward as that is exactly what you’d like isn’t it? I wouldn’t know for sure but, you just give me that feeling.” The old man, who Aina later learned was named Otis, patted Mr. Holden on the back.

He usually took Mr. Otis’s words as just drunk rambling, though today he knew it meant more than that. He already knew wisdom came with age in most scenarios, and older people had a way of just knowing things.

It lingered in his mind, but he couldn’t broad over it at work nor deny the validity of it.

The rest of the night went by quickly, Aina’s bright smile returned as quickly as it left, she had to put her best face on for customers after all. The bar closed at 3 am, and she surprised herself by being able to keep the same attitude all night, but she was well rewarded in tips. On her first night she made around 300$ and her presence boosted sales. The night had been busy, but the important thing was everyone left happy and enjoyed themselves.

“That was an amazing night, and an amazing sight to see.” Mr. Holden said aloud.

“You... work really hard for your money, Aina I’m quite impressed. 300$ on your first night bartending.” He gave a self-satisfied smile knowing asking her to work there was a great decision.

“As do you, Mr. Holden.” She replied, still giddy about the amount she made.

Soon she felt her energy crashing and became drowsy, it would take a while to adjust. It made her wonder how he sleeps, then again, he didn’t work every night since he’s the owner. He more so worked some nights a week, rather than every night in a week.

He had an inkling people would be asking to see more of her, so he would have to re do the schedule. He can’t imagine the amount of people she could bring with that personality she had, she wore a bright smile, but she wasn’t overly cheerful and fake. She talked to people in a honeyed tone, yet she was still able to be comforting and hold good-natured, honest conversations.

“Do you want to work tomorrow night too? You’ll be with your sister.” He asks.

“Sure, I want to get a better feel for everything anyway.” She replies as she’s finishing the last bit of clean up.

“Alright then... let’s go back, good work today.” He says, locking up the establishment as they finish. Aina was already in the car, he chuckled to himself seeing how tired she was as she fought to stay awake. He made haste, getting into the car and pulling out of the parking lot. And sooner than expected, he was pulling into his driveway.

“We’re back—" he starts, then pauses. Glancing over he sees see her sleeping figure in the passenger’s seat, noticing she changed before leaving, knowing herself all too well.

“.. I’m getting used to having to carry you in and out of places so… up we go.”

to him, she wasn’t heavy but regardless, he internally praised himself and his own physique as he effortlessly carried her inside.

..

She woke up to find herself on her usual side of his bed, though he himself still appeared to be resting.

As her hand she moves to caress his sleeping face, his eyes flutter open, eyes reminiscent of the deep-sea gazing down upon her. Grabbing her hand, he intertwined their fingers.

“I knew someone was touching me in my sleep…or attempting to.” He looked down, amused at how startled she was.

“Don’t say it like that, it makes me sound like some type of pervert.” She said through pursed lips.

“Is that not what you are? - ouch?!”

She bit his hand in response.

“Only sometimes, I refuse to be restrained by invisible chains unlike a certain someone… well scratch that, I’d love to be restrained, if you did it.” she said it jokingly, but he knew she was right about the first part.

“5:30 pm… Liz would be here soon so I should get dressed, we really slept all day.” She says, removing her top. He peeked out the corner of his eye to see her walk to the entry way and unclasp her bra in a teasing matter before throwing it at him. One arm could barely cover her chest as she walked into the hallway, making sure to wink in his direction as she exited.

 _“..._ _really_ , Aina?” He muttered to himself, throwing his head back into the pillows.

Before he knew it, she was dressed and out of the door. He turned on the tv, and tried watching a few movies, fiddling with his phone, and cooking. Though he was no longer just satisfied by his own, he wanted her food.

 _This is boring._ He thought, occasionally glancing at his watch.

_Sigh._

Usually, he would be spending hours thinking about how he’d progress further or finding new things to try. Since it was the slow portion of the season, most things were either family or couple oriented. It’d almost slipped his mind that Christmas was around the corner. Since he had a new task, he got himself ready for a trip to the mall.

The mall expanded a lot in the past few years, he thought of grabbing food for he and Aina while there. He awkwardly smiled, noticing his mind seemed to be voluntarily full of her.

He found small gifts for everyone and decided to give his son money. Though, he was stumped on what to give Aina. Until he came by an adult toy store. He felt a bit mischievous and decided to buy a prank gift to go with an actual one.

The mall would close soon, and he wanted to check on Aina next. He decided to grab food before heading to the bar. He didn’t normally show up on off days, but he didn’t see her ask for a break at all the previous day, so he was concerned. The lounge had food, but he knew she’d be too reserved or focused on her tasks to ask for anything.

…

The place was in full swing and by time he got there it was 1 am. Luckily, the food he brought remained warm throughout his journey there.

It was even busier than yesterday, seeing as how frantically Liz was moving around.

He even managed to slip by his employees unnoticed.

Aina was tending to the bar faithfully, but luckily this was a down time for her. She heard another chair move and knew someone else came to the counter. “Be right with you!” She said cheerily, passing a few drinks to a waitress before turning around.

“He--oh!!” Her face instantly lit up. She was already in a good mood but seeing his face felt refreshing.

“Hello, _boss_.” She said teasingly.

He laughed, dangling the bag of food over her head.

“I know you haven’t eaten a thing since yesterday morning. You need At least to eat, I know two hours or left but judging by how busy it is… you’ve hit your quota for today so you can afford a break, yeah?” He was happy he came; others probably couldn’t tell because they were busy earlier, but she moved around much slower than normal.

He motioned her to the break room after asking Liz to cover at the bar, though she pouted, she felt bad for not noticing or asking if Aina needed a break.

“I’m happy you came to see me...umm _Boss?_ ” She said awkwardly, sitting across from him

“Well.. as I predicted you didn’t really eat, and I got small flashbacks from when you used to faint now and then at my shop because you didn’t eat before your shift.” She smiled, taking the contents out of the bag placed in front of her.

“And why do you say boss so awkwardly, actually lately you’ve been saying _‘Mr. Holden’_ hesitantly too.” He was joking, knowing the job probably made her nervous.

“Because I have an urge to just call you by name _instead..._ these days.” She felt herself getting embarrassed as soon as those words left her mouth and turned her head quickly.

He didn’t know what to say about that at the present moment, he wouldn’t have any problems with it normally, but thinking about _her_ being the one to casually call him that, seemed almost intimate. He wasn’t against it in the slightest. After everything that’s transpired, it’d be weirder for her to keep calling him ‘Mr. Holden.’

“.. I don’t mind. When we’re in private, at least for now.” He admitted, and she turned her head so their eyes could meet.

She was surprised at first but, elated. He watched as she beamed at him happily.

“It won’t be immediate but, I’ll do it when you least expect it.” She laughed, finally digging into the food he brought.

They ate in comfortable silence, even though she would be more sluggish after eating, she finished it anyway. Usually, she didn’t eat her entire meals but today she did.

“What did you do today? Well… for the rest of the evening you had left.” She asked, stuffing the last few fries in her mouth. She had an uncanny resemblance to a small animal and it almost made him laugh, taking a great effort to resist.

“I just went shopping for holiday gifts. And no, I won’t tell you what I got you either.” He held a smug look on his face, and she rolled her eyes.

She honestly forgot Christmas, she had to shop too.

“You should drive and come shopping with me tomorrow since I don’t exactly have a car down here.”

He nodded, standing up to brush crumbs off. Since she only had an hour left for her shift, he thought he’d just wait for her.

He took time to talk to Liz about the progression of the holiday menu and so far, they created 8 items. After two more they’d be giving the recipes to the kitchen with Aina assisting them in the beginning.

“So, how’s everything else, Mr. Holden? My sister still sinking her fangs into you? Did you give in yet?” Liz laughed. His mind wandered, replaying scenes from a few nights ago.

“She’s something… but I don’t know about giving in per say, at least, not completely?” He says, remembering how affectionate they’ve been to each other lately, but also remembering he didn’t put up much resistance either, his mind tried to but ultimately failed, he didn’t physically resist at all either. He internally groaned.

“You know it’s not like I approve of her behavior all of the time, but I approve of you so it’s difficult…I’m glad she seems happy. I’m just wondering when you guys will stop playing around and actually date, you’ve been on a few already… technically.” She gives him a knowing smile.

“Sometimes I wish you guys could really see how you two look from an outsiders point of view, the gazes, soft looks, small but meaningful touches. Big sister Liz sees all you know… especially when it comes to her, similar to how Ma knows everything before it even has a chance to happen.” She wasn’t lying, Noelani had amazing foresight.

“…How do I look at her?” He was honestly curious since he’d never notice otherwise. He understood Aina’s looks and caught them quite often, but he wasn’t aware he did the same.

“…. Like you found the brightest star in the galaxy, a piece of gold, the purest diamond, all of that cheesy stuff.” Liz replied.

It sounded corny, but that was the only way she could put it.

He stood there thinking to himself and realized he couldn’t keep things going like that. It’d been three weeks since she came back, and their relationship turned completely upside down. It was hard to change his views on her at first considering he basically watched her grow up, but those were two different people. He thought she liked him because he was always there, but he found out that wasn’t the case. Her feelings were as genuine as they could get, and she deserved more than to be strung along waiting for him to come to his senses at the expense of her feeling confused and uncertainty. He never meant to do those things, but he let it all happen while still running from it and running from his own obvious emotions. The same thing he told her not to do in the past.

“Alright…I understand now. It seems I have a few things to do huh?” He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

“Rather, a few things to say to everyone…because I think I’ve finally figured it all out.” He finished.

Aina walked towards them, practically skipping.” Time to leave! I’m tired... shifts over...”

Liz flicked her forehead. “Good now get out of here, before I make you work overtime.”

….

“Wow you’re not asleep this time, I’m surprised.” He stated while turning off the engine.

“I am tired, but I need to recharge before I sleep.” She said drowsily following him into the house.

“Want to join me in the shower?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“… just shower Aina.” He looked away, a smile playing on his face.

She playfully sticks her tongue out and heads in the direction of the restroom.

It’d become a routine for her to climb into his bed, wearing one of his shirts. Today he was more energetic than ever, probably because he had no one to talk to the entire day. He had a few things he wanted to ask her, because conversing with her became an activity he rather enjoyed.

He knew she was tired, but he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around her tightly and giving her gentle kisses. That’d also become a routine for him, and he enjoyed it. He loved watching her reaction to small doses of affection, and gentle touches. He wanted someone, anyone to tell him it wasn’t a good idea, that wasn’t right, and prevent him from falling. But at this point he’d continue falling regardless, into the bottomless pit that was her love.


	8. The truth hurts, but it also sets you free.

Chapter 08

And so the dawn turned to day…

The mall happened to be crowded due to a signing event was happening in the plaza. Aina was one to easily get swept away by the crowd so he held her hand, intertwining their fingers for added security.

They made their way through the mall, weaving through the crowds. She’d already gotten most of the presents already, except his. She instinctively pulled him towards the lingerie shop, remembering that her sisters prank left her short on undergarments.

“.. I can’t go in there.” He said, pulling his hand back.

“You’ve been married I’m sure you’ve been in here now let’s go.” She pulls him forward again

“I still waited outside.” He stood there, using his weight to his advantage

“Well… not today , it’s my day off and I want you to come with me so come. I promise I will try no funny business in anyway shape or form I just really need underwear… but you should still come with me!” Aina began whining, causing the few people hearing their conversation to chuckle.

In the end he gave in and started walking around with her in the shop.

“Another boyfriend dragged into the store.” An associate said, laughing.

Mr. Holden wasn’t surprised a lot of men got dragged in there, but it was hard for him to not awkwardly stand there. He watched as she’d pick pieces up, only to put them back down. She did have a few items she grabbed when he turned around, he could only assume they weren’t normal undergarments.

“My size isn’t too common, but they should At least order more.” She grumbled, picking through the bras.

“Nice!” She cheered, throwing it in her basket.

“Okay that’s enough we can leave now.” She nudges him forward.

“250.90 is your total.” She quickly handed her card to the cashier before he could pull out his wallet.

“I made a lot of money so it’s okay.” Suddenly she had an idea of a present to give him, though she’d have to stop somewhere else to get that.

“Okay next to the travel shop.” She points.

“And I promise we are done after this! I’ll make you food when we get back so hang in there. But hang right here too, wait outside for a minute.” She laughed at her own corniness as she walked into the shop. He couldn’t possibly figure out what she could be getting, but he’d never been in himself either so he didn’t question it.

“Home time!” She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers once again as they begin the journey back.

……

“Here” she slides him a plate of food.

“This is actually healthy, I’m surprised.” He says, taking a look at the colorful plate

“Well, we can’t always eat like pigs just because it’s the holidays. And I know you actually like keeping up your physique, Mr. _‘_ _I drink protein shakes in the morning, skip lunch and exercise for two hours, then barely touch dinner’_ … Or something like that. You know, moms talk about your habits a lot.”

“They exaggerate, I’m not that bad! Well, thanks for caring” he said in a very lighthearted tone, laughing.

“..but I still have to finish two more items so why don’t I finish those and bring it across the street? But….” Aina gave a deep sigh, wearing a crestfallen expression.

“If I finish all of this too quickly, they’d start expecting me home. I kind of left Lee and the moms hanging even though it’s been years, but I don’t really want to go back either.” she finished, the frown already on her face deepening.

He knew she wouldn’t have a logical reason to stay anymore. He’d gotten so used to her presence that he forgot she was technically there just to help create a menu. She did work hard on it, but a lot of other things have happened too. He still had a few days at the very least, to get his thoughts in order. Though there were a few lingering worries in his head.

“Don’t make that expression... maybe you’ll end up being here longer…. who knows.”

_If her mothers don’t kill me, or something along those lines._

He tried his best to cheer her up, but her shoulders remained slumped.

“Alright. How about we leave the cooking for tomorrow and just… have a chat and watch movies… In the house.” She perked up a little at that, gaining a sigh of relief from his end. He wasn’t the best with comforting people, but the little things are what mattered the most.

They sat on the couch watching thrillers, studying each other’s expressions when they reacted to certain events. He felt light, and his chest fuzzy.

Something had been bugging him a lot, but that was only because he feared her answer. But now was the best time to ask her.

“Hey...Aina.”

“Yeah?”

“...Why me?” He asked seriously.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re just entering your 20’s, beginning your life. And you want to be with _me?_ I just can’t understand. If we’re speaking realistically, I know coming from me... that’s rich. But, while I love my son more than anything else, I spent my early adulthood being a father. I was pretty reckless before that, so I thought it was okay since a kid calmed me down. But you’re different. And… even though we aren’t officially a couple, I should also tell you that I can’t promise I’d want any more kids but you might somewhere down the line. I… really just want you to enjoy your life without restraints.”

She flinched at the last bit, she hadn’t expected this, but she should’ve. She didn’t want to bring it up yet, but maybe now would be a better time than ever to do so.

“Let’s make something clear first; I’m almost halfway through my 20’s and I’m approaching mid-twenties now, you know!!” she said with a small laugh.

“but... I digress. I told you before .. That I had feelings for you but, It’s obvious they surpass something as a _‘fleeting crush’_ now, and even just liking someone. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t.. Push anything onto you. Especially something having to do with _those words_.. I’m not an easy woman to please by any means. But, I’m an adult that can _mostly_ provide for herself, I might have some childish ways left but I’ve entered adulthood a long time ago because of… that incident and college just, forced me to grow up. Most importantly… you didn’t look at me in _that_ way. It might sound silly because, in your head it’s _“of course, you were a child”_ but… that’s not how everyone thinks, I’ve ran into a lot of people here that made inappropriate comments about my developing body. Other teens would’ve hated being treated and looked at like a child, but it was a relief for me. The demographic here is a lot of older men in particular, but you were the only man I’ve been comfortable around. I thought it’d change as I went to another city but… nope they were all the same.

Additionally, you don’t have to worry about the kid thing because...” she paused, fidgeting with her hands. Her expression was grim, and she found it hard to speak. “Because…” she spoke, sighing.

“Because? Aina?” The expression on her face scared him, he had the feeling that he unintentionally stepped on a landmine. He saw her lip tremble and instantly regretted pushing for answers.

“…”

“…I can’t have them, Kids I mean.”

No one knew that besides her family, and Cove since he came around that day. He had no idea how to respond, he just reacted. He threw his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, her small arms hugging him as he kissed her forehead tenderly. She was a bit calmer now and felt that she could go on.

“You know, as you can tell... I’m adopted. and there’s not many medical records, or records to do with my birth the only thing I know is my biological parents died from a car accident, my race, and my blood type, I don’t know anything about my birth family’s medical history. When I was around seventeen, I kept having menstrual issues, I told my parents and had an appointment scheduled that week. One day though, before my appointment I ended up Skipping school with Cove. I couldn’t take being there because I was in so much pain, so we all just went straight to the emergency room. That’s when I found out my irregular cycle costs many issues and they further informed me that… I wouldn’t be able to maintain a pregnancy even if I did get pregnant. I proceeded to just get my tubes tied. Though I find it very funny you’re talking about the possibility of me getting pregnant when we haven’t started officially dating, let alone have actual intercourse.” She laughed a bit, raising her head again.

“And… you told me to face whatever causing me distress. That was one of the things that did.. but the other... It’s you. I’ve had feelings for longer than I can remember, and they’ve been suppressed for years. So, I came back home because even though I faced everything else just about... I hadn’t faced you yet. I knew it would be a small chance... however I wanted to try anyway.”

“… I shouldn’t have asked that and, my own insecurities were getting to me but. Now that I think about it, I’m embarrassed. I didn’t know about your condition and I feel silly for assuming things on my own… I’m still an idiot you see... an overgrown kid sometimes.” He paused, taking time to brush her fallen strands away from her face.

 _… I’m really stupid._ He thought with an internal sigh. He knew he had to be upfront with her now, that was the only consultation she needed.

“Hey... Look at me, Aina.” His voice was low, but an alluring tone resounded. She loved that deeper and sexier tone of his, and she knew he was serious that way. He moved his hand to cup her face, but then lifts a finger to raise her chin instead. This way, she could meet his longing yet gentle gaze. It was touching, and the very action tugged fiercely at her heart strings.

“I really can’t keep this farce going… because I also have feelings for you, And it probably started a bit before you left.. I started thinking about you randomly but not fleetingly. I think it might’ve sat in the back of my mind. That might be why... I responded how I did instead of just burning the bridge. But who’d really justify in someone my age with someone who was entering adulthood _at that time._ You were almost 20 but, that’s just how my brain worked. Maybe it was that day you left.. and showed me your smile for the first time. I can’t deny I was curious… and happy when you were around, after that incident I think seeing you work so hard to overcome that moved me a great deal. Our relationship changed once when you were nineteen and I found myself more at ease and comfortable and changed again after that incident, when I spent a lot more time with you personally... we grew rather close. But... it’s way different now and to anyone else it would seem like a fast fall.. but I’m realizing it was a very slow burn instead. Holidays would pass and I would wonder why you never returned. And when you finally did, I saw who you became and who you were becoming.. my brain went into overdrive and I had so much internal struggle. You waved at us and, I froze. Even I was disturbed by the way a foreign heat crept up my neck, I couldn’t understand. Then I could barely speak to you… I felt like some kid in high school.”

He admitted, usually he’d be embarrassed. But he didn’t care anymore.

Her lip trembled once more, and he knew how much his words meant to her. The one thing she feared most is indifference because, she was terrified of being rejected. But her feelings were reciprocated, and she found it hard to contain herself as he still held her chin in place. He accepted that Aina was no longer a problem child with anger issues, but her vessel was filled to the brim with emotions that she learned to keep in check. She knew they both were risking a lot now that everything was out in the open. But she couldn’t fight back the tear that slid down her cheek. For the first time in years, she’d shed a few tears in front of someone. Her tears were happy, but he hated seeing her cry, nonetheless. So, he took the best course of action he could in that moment. Tilting his head down, he gave her a long, willful kiss. He couldn’t think of too much to say, but at the least he finally knew and accepted how _he_ felt.

He held her until she calmed down, massaging his fingers through her hair.

“I didn’t think I deserved to try again... but I really can’t leave you alone and, that made me realize I don’t want to be alone either. I was content with it at first but, now I really can’t imagine you not being around. As cheesy as it sounds. But, It’ll be okay... give it little while and I’m sure everything will be alright. you can stay as long as you want too... I’d be lonely without you too.” He kisses her once more.

“There’s one thing that has to be done first.. well, two but. I won’t let you worry about that.” He didn’t say it, but she could already guess.

One being her moms, two being Cove.

Cove wouldn’t be back for a few weeks, so at the least, that can wait or be talked about over the phone. She didn’t want them to get any misunderstandings about him, since things like this could be easily misunderstood.

She blinked.

“As much as I want to make us a thing right now... I want to do it properly after handling things, We all know you aren’t a kid but... this is more about your choice being the father of your best friend… and the man your parents would trust you with. And until I can make us a thing it’s dangerous for you to be on top of me like this... take it easy on me .” He looks away sheepishly signaling her to move. She didn’t realize when she’d got in that position.

Her usual smile returned and she began teasing him

“What if I don’t want to move..?” She says tauntingly.

“Then you’re going to regret it later on.” He shot her a serious look, then rolled his eyes.

He Silently Picked her up, and she yelped in surprise. her legs instinctively secured themselves around his waist and she held onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“..I told you it was dangerous.” He laughed as he walked towards his bedroom.

“It’s not what you’re thinking though, We’re going to bed.” He says, watching as her grin turn into a scowl. He erupted into a short fit of laughter.

“But it’s early..” she whined as she unhooked her legs, allowing him to drop her onto the mattress.

“You work tomorrow, and we’re introducing the new drinks that night. Plus, I have something to do so... You’ll be leaving with Liz.” He said decidedly, and she didn’t probe further since she had a good idea of what was going to transpire. Because of that, She slowly started to feel nerves solidify in the pit of her stomach.

“Maybe sleep is best.” She says, shyly snuggling into his arms.

“It’s alright, I really don’t want you to stay up and worry yourself…because I know you’d do that.” He runs his fingers through her hair, lulling her to sleep.

“I’m… so...” He sighs. Truthfully, he was prepared to be looked upon like he was the scum of the earth, but he made his decision. Usually, he wasn’t a terribly nervous guy but considering the persons involved, his anxiety shot through the roof. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of them disapproving, so he didn’t. Though, she wouldn’t take that for an answer anyway. Him talking to them was out of respect, not because he necessarily _had_ to.

She was all he wanted, and he never asked for much. But he understood he was asking for something that was indeed, priceless.

……….

By time he woke, Aina already left for work. He wouldn’t be there until tonight, but Liz wanted to teach her about inventory.

“12 pm.” He spoke, a loud and exaggerated sigh escaping his throat.

Gathering the rest of his courage, he prepared for the day. He took a longer shower than usual , losing track of time a bit as he picked through his worries and fears. His resolve hadn’t shaken and instead it steeled itself further. After he was done mentally preparing himself , he dressed quickly and walked across the street.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

That anxious feeling started to consume him almost immediately.

The door slowly opened, revealing a smiling Noelani. She’d dyed her hair again.

She motioned for him to come in, closing the door as he entered.

“Oh... Cliff. I’ve been waiting for the day you’d come over here like this.” She said, giving his outwardly nervous figure a once over, and his face paled.

“You can’t run away now, come in here and let’s _all_ have a small talk. “

He sighed knowing what she meant, she wanted him to call his son too… meaning Kyra would be there as well. If he was going to do something like this, he might as well just do it all in one go.

Ma laughed at his paled expression. “You know, if you’re trying to keep a secret.. maybe you shouldn’t do things in front of your house. I can guess what happened, though. Considering my daughter is a terrible drunk.” She explained, a light, teasing tone to her voice.

‘ _I knew it. I felt eyes on me…this is very embarrassing.’_ He thought, groaning

He felt himself shrinking; at this point, he wished to disappear.

“Dear who’s at the door?!” Pam shouted, turning to see her wife and Mr. Holden sitting at a table, across from each other. Holding his head in his hands.

“Oh, Cliff? What’s wrong?” Concern showed on her face and he winced in response.

“Perfect timing dear, come take a seat.” Pam hesitantly grabbed the seat beside her, giving them a questioning look.

“Hold on.. one.. two more people, actually.” He muttered pulling out his phone and turning FaceTime on, dialing cove.

He felt like he was in court, waiting to be deemed guilty and sent to prison for life.

After a few rings he picked up, his mother beside him.

“Great, you two are together. That makes this easier.” He said.

“Well hi to you too dad.” Cove said.

“Yeah , hello to you too cliff.” Kyra joked.

“Soo…, whats up?”

“Um.” He sighed heavily

Kyra looked closely, catching eye of the two mom’s in the background.

“So…is this a conference? What happened?” She asked hesitantly.

“Can you all hear me out until the end..? Before responding ?” He had a sullen expression; they could tell the nerves were eating him up since his voice wasn’t as cheerful as usual but doleful instead, He wasn’t sad, but his emotions were going to get the better of him and he knew it.

they’d never seen him look so grim and outwardly anxious before and nodded in understanding. That’s when the atmosphere became rather heavy.

Taking a deep breath, he began to explain from the beginning, starting with what happened when Cove passed out as they were all drinking. He left out the sexual parts for obvious reasons.

“I.. didn’t push her away, I mean mentally I did but physically I couldn’t do it... But I don’t think that’s where it started…”

He continues, talking about their private conversations when she was around 19-20. He made it clear he did not feel anything in regarding to her before she was that age, and even then it didn’t develop much until she was gone. He explained how she felt, from what he’s been told. “I honestly thought she was playing around. I thought ‘there’s no way she could still have these feelings towards me right? It was just a dare.’ But… it became clear pretty quickly that she’d just been hiding them, that’s why she came on so strongly at first...” He stammered a few times before carrying on.

He then explained how he felt.

“I… obviously thought a lot about it, since she even kissed me the first time because I knew she was an adult but I couldn’t help but see her as… a kid still well, that’s the excuse I used and what I told myself. Then I realized I really didn’t even know her back then either, besides what I saw… I knew what I felt just from her smiling alone that day she left, it wasn’t a normal feeling. I just didn’t know why I felt that way or what that feeling was in its entirety. Needless to say, I like-- I have very deep, honest and passionate feelings for Aina.”

he visibly saw Cove flinch a few times, he knew his son was very protective of Aina. Especially now since they’ve rekindled friendship. Kyra was turned around, so he didn’t see her expression. Pam stared with wide eyes.

“I.. know she’s an adult now but.. since it’s me she chose, I didn’t feel right dating her until talking to everyone else, because that’s the right thing to do. And I can’t hold any type of secrets to save my life...unless it’s about--, but that’s beside the point” he finished. He scratched his head awkwardly, anticipating a negative response.

“…….”

“….”

“…you--“ Kyra couldn’t hold it in anymore, her body shook as a roar of laughter escaped her throat.

Cliff blinked, confused.

“What’s so funny? _Mom!?”_ Cove asked, obviously startled the most.

“She .. she actually..! She actually did it!” She couldn’t stop laughing, her words become horse.

“She actually gave it a shot, I can’t believe it, and it succeeded? This is way too funny.” She coughed, trying to return to seriousness, but ultimately failing. She finally calmed down, knowing her outburst disrupted everyone’s train of thought. Cliff thought it was good because the tension in the room dissipated.

“… I’m sorry for the confusion you guys, I’ve actually been talking to her since she’s left for college well, before that actually, so more or less, I already knew how she felt but… Cliff isn’t really an easy guy to convince so, I’m surprised to learn of his hidden, underlying feelings. She paused, smirking in his direction before continuing to speak. “He’d never groom or think of a kid in any weird way. We all know that. She was approaching 20, that means fair game. Even if she doesn’t show it in front of family, her and I are more like close friends. I didn’t mean to hide it, but she’d been plotting on Cliff for a very long time and it wasn’t my place to stop her idea. And Cliff you know.. is a very trustworthy man _for the most part_ _,_ but he’s too hard on himself so, don’t be mad at him. You too Cove, I know you have something you want to say.”

She nudges Cove.

“I wanted to say _you can’t_ because she’s my best friend, but after hearing my mother has been keeping up with her more than I have…. and I felt it, the fact that Aina was still… interested in you which is why I asked you that question awhile back. But either way I don’t have a right to call myself that...not after my absence from her life, and for stupid reason at that.

Cove closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _‘…’ His mind drew blank, he had a complicated expression and was deep in thought_.

“… Quite frankly if you guys ever married it would be weird but, neither of us are kids. However, that’s all I’ll say over the phone. I’ll approve of it… for now and, I won’t fight with you about the feelings of two adults… But, just know we need to have a man to man conversation when I get back.”

Cliff raised an eyebrow towards his son, but Cove held a firm and unwavering look.

 _Am I the dad????? Cliff thought._ He knew his son was dead serious, but he couldn’t help but fight the urge to smile.

Pam finally allowed herself to be emotional, as she normally was.

“I know and understand what you said but, still!” She reaches over to give him a huge pinch on his arm, and he yelped in pain.

“honestly… I don’t like this. It’s nothing against you, but she’s my baby. Even though I don’t necessarily like it… It’s not my place to judge two adults. I knew how she felt, we all did. I do like you Cliff.. I just don’t want to see her hurting. I know you wouldn’t do such a thing but, I’m just being a mom. So.. while you’re dating, please take care of her. I don’t know how you both feel about marriage but, if you have come this far then she must have told you.. she can’t bear children.” Pam’s eyes welled up, and Noelani softly patted her back reassuringly.

“I’ve had one and I’m satisfied, don’t worry about that.. But either way.. if she could and if she possibly... if marriage became brought up then. I wouldn’t have minded.” He allows himself a small smile, his nerves dwindling.

Kyra’s face softened, she had one more thing to say to him and now was a better time than ever to say it.

“..You’re allowed to be happy Cliff, you can stop punishing yourself for the past now you know? No one else knows much about _us_ but.. I wanted to say that to you, because I know you need to hear it.” Kyra spoke.

“…Why’d you have to go and say that.. I was holding up just fine.. now..” he covered his face again, feeling beads of water trickle down his face.

Now he understood there were more to those invisible chains than he knew. He’d always blame himself for how things became and restricted himself from indulging in anything. His son became his only point of focus, and his only source of love. Kyra moved on long ago, but he still lived in his past mistakes. It was never purely an age thing to begin with.

“Aw.. Cliff don’t cry now..” Kyra said.

“Wow.. didn’t know we were both crybabies, Dad, I thought that was my quirk, but I know who I got it from now.” Cliff lifted his face, wiping it simultaneously.

“Son, that’s mean.” Cliff defended himself, his son looking away sheepishly and smiling.

It took a few moments for the realization to set in, but he was ecstatic. He could finally let out the breath he’d been holding, and the wave of relief washed over him.

“Now… don’t forget the new items for the bar while you’re so excited, we’ve all been waiting for them you know. That being said, Liz is calling. I assume for you, Cliff.”

“Ah...it’s...”

_7pm_

“Okay I gotta go tell her I’m on the way… I’m late actually but thank you all for .. everything and not looking at me any different since I want Aina and I to.. be… together.” He said awkwardly, his brain stuck in between rushing and trying to express his gratefulness.

“Bye guys sorry to hang up so fast, duty calls”. He said , ending the call and leaving the residence, but not before expressing his gratitude again and saying goodbye.


	9. Can we try?

“Mr. Holden, we have everything in for the new items so, they’re ready to go … is what I wanted to say on the phone, so you didn’t have to rush.” Liz said, passing him a clipboard.

He quickly read through it, checking things off.

“Where’s Aina?” As he asked, her hair which was the deepest shade of blue, came into view. She was at the bar. “I’m... taking her outside for just a minute. Cover for her.” He said, not waiting for a response.

He smiled at the sight of her, a blissful expression crossing his face. He loved his work, and keeping things professional, but once again he’d found himself at the mercy of his emotions, walking towards the bar with an unintentionally serious look on his face. He wasted no time slipping behind the bar counter, startling Aina.

“.. Come outside, it’ll only take a minute.” He bent down, whispering softly in her ear. He then grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along. The customers at the bar were always nosy, so she knew they were still going to look through the windows.

She’d straightened her hair, so she wore it down today, not regretting it until they stepped outside. The icy wind relentlessly whipped her hair around and the only warmth she had was that hand of his, intertwining their fingers as they stood outside facing each other.

He felt her nervous gaze and noticed her hand. It was a bit shaky, but he quickly deduced it wasn’t solely from the winter’s chill.

 _Ah.. she must’ve been thinking about it all day.. I knew she’d pick up on what I was doing.. though it might’ve been obvious._ his gaze temporarily shifted as he rubbed the back of her palm, gently gliding over it with his thumb.

“.. We had a long talk today, I’m sure you guessed. Surprisingly, …They understood and none of our worst fears happened, they weren’t mad or upset… well, Pam said she didn’t like it too much but since you’re an adult, in the end it’s your choice. The others…They might’ve been confused on my end, but it went well. So... I can finally say what I’ve wanted to say.” He didn’t want to keep her out here too long, the chill started to bite at their skin, so he continued on.

“Do you want to try it? … giving us a shot?” he asked, gazing at her expectantly.

Her face lit up at those words, causing his own to instantly soften.

“… _Are you serious_? I—of course I do, I’m…so glad.” She spoke softly, flashing him a bright smile.

The chill she felt before was gone as he inched closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Luckily, she hadn’t been serving anyone beforehand, but people were watching from the inside. Her anxiety skyrocketed and she squirmed a bit after becoming self-conscious, but he just held her tighter.

“M- people are watching m-m” she begins to stutter as her heart began pounding rapidly in her chest.

“Hey, that’s fine.” He said, his voice low. It was soft, and gentle. She’s heard him sound like this a few times now, and it made her heart melt.

“…I’m falling for you at an alarmingly fast rate and it feels like I was given another chance, I doubt I’ll get another...so let me release some of these suppressed emotions, just for a minute.” He gave her a peck on the lips and sweet smile, before enveloping her in a deep and passionate kiss.

Aina tried her best to process what was happening, but all she heard was the whistles and edging on of those inside. She returned his passion tenfold, and when they finally break apart the world seemed to still around them. “M-“

He gives her a small peck, cutting her phrase short.

“…don’t call me that anymore since I’m no longer just Mr. Holden to you… I’m your boyfriend now.. _wow, haven’t been one of those in a long time either.”_

They’d completely forgotten there was a bar to run, it was only then Cliff felt something hit his head, _hard_. And they were once again, brought back to reality.

Liz Huffed, putting her hands on her hips sassily.

“Okay break it up, shows over. I love that you’ve finally come to your senses, however we still have a long night to go and you two have things to announce. Though, I didn’t think this was one of them.” Liz spat, eyeing them before childishly sticking her tongue out and walking back inside.

“…”

“…”

They laughed, and those peeping laughed as they entered.

“ ** _NOW YOU TWO!_** ” Liz yelled startling them again.

“But I’m _your_ boss Liz!” He reasoned, regretting it as soon as he said it.

Liz scoffed.

“ ** _And my boss is outside making kissy faces with an employee, walk faster you two.”_**

 _She’s right though._ He thought with a sigh.

“…” Aina giggled, walking towards the bar once again.

They stood in that empty space the bar used for music performances or karaoke since it had a small staging area. She felt quite shy, given the massive amount of PDA they just displayed outside.

“Okay then… Cliff. Let’s announce and give out samples of the new drinks.”

 _“ **Aina did you just call me by name?”**_ He asked, blinking a few times.

He understood names could be said in an alluring manner, but she didn’t do it purposely. She had a mesmerizing voice, and every syllable was laced in a sweet tone.

_Just don’t think , Cliff. Don’t think about it._ He thought, then shook his head.

_That’s not working._

“Yeah like I thought, this is a different type of dangerous... maybe you _should_ call me boss at work.” He blurted.

He didn’t understand before, but the way his named rolled off of her tongue excited him in more ways than one, and his mind traveled to a much deeper place.

“Uh, you should stop looking at me like you’re going to devour me.” She joked.

“I am going to...just not right now.” He replied seriously.

 ** _“Hurry UP!”_** Liz screamed, signaling them back to present day again.

He rubs the bridge of his nose, before pulling Aina along with him to the kitchen.

…

“Everyone here tonight will get to have the option of trying these two new cocktails, one or the other, or both. They were created by our lovely bartender Aina, for the holiday season. For now, it’s just drinks but, in a few weeks come back, and bring more people as a holiday only menu will be releasing there!” Liz says excitedly, earning cheers from those in the lounge.

Aina went around serving and introducing the drinks to customers, so Cliff went behind the bar to take over.

“Why, man? I knew it was too good to be true, no way a beautiful lady like that is sticking around here for no reason.” A customer said, enjoying his new cocktail and other regulars agreed.

“Cliff that ain’t fair.” another one said.

“Oh, you guys have been coming more for Aina and not because we’re all pals?” He said, feigning shock.

“Oh, shove it Cliff. That Liz there is pretty too but she’s mean…that dear Aina is an angel in comparison!”

 _If only they knew._ He thought, smiling to himself.

“Well great to know I was **so** mean to you guys. Tip heavier and I’ll be a lot nicer.” Liz said, popping up next to Cliff.

“Oh … Ms. Liz...” the man trails off guiltily.

Liz smiles, then turns to Cliff.

“I can actually take over here, I think Aina is feeling overwhelmed. For the menu let’s have some pamphlets or cards made detailing things next time.” She says, looking in Aina’s direction with a concerned expression.

Aina walks back into the kitchen, Cliff following her. “Aina, Let’s have a small break.” He speaks.

She didn’t know that he’d been following her around, but he looked concerned. Her smile instantly returned when she heard him call her name.

“Cli—" quickly, he put a hand over her mouth and shook his head.

“ **No.** ”

Her shoulders slumped at the still unexplained rejection, and a dejected expression appeared on her face.

“Okay, I told you that you could so never mind. Just don’t look so sad.” 

“Okay, _cliff_.” She said with bright eyes, instantly perking up as she got her way.

“I can’t turn you down when you look at me like that.. it just does something to me but.. I need time to get used to it.” He muttered, but she ended up hearing it.

Her coy smile made an appearance, having a full understanding of what he meant.

“Aina, I’m telling you right now. **No** funny business. Stop reading so far into it, for my sake.” He said, pleadingly, but warning her at the same time.

With only an hour left of her shift, the drinks were responded to with overwhelming positivity.

Her body visibly relaxed and she watched the clock tick, waiting diligently for her shift to end and before she knew it, her shift was over.

The three closed the bar in record time, and Liz left first.

“I was so, so nervous Cliff.” Aina finally spoke, releasing the breath she unintentionally held.

“I had a very nerve-wracking day too.. but it was worth every ounce of anxiousness I felt.” He said sweetly before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar.

“We spoke about it before but, I-- I told everyone. Including Cove. So, I couldn’t make excuses or run away from my feelings anymore.” He said, answering her curious stare.

“.. and Man was I surprised to find out that someone’s been planning to jump me for years.” He ended his sentence with a laugh.

“I wonder who that was...” Aina looked away guiltily.

“Hey, Aina… I want to take you on a real date. Even though I’d love to just… He coughed, catching himself as his hungry eyes scanned her.

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow... since I didn’t let you get dressed up as much when we went to the movies, we’ll both dress up this time. In the morning I want to take you somewhere too.” He felt a bit shy since he hadn’t been on a date in a long time, but he wanted to treat her well before treating himself.

 _‘I’m a little nervous.. but I think I still got it. Hopefully. Urk.’_ He internally winced, praying he didn’t somehow mess up.


	10. An Official Date!

They woke up relatively early the next day, the sun didn’t show its face that morning but Aina woke up on time regardless. Saving her fancier stuff for tonight, she wore a simple sweater and jeans for now. Coats weren’t usual in sunset bird, but this winter proved to be a very harsh one. Since she got here, this was her first time seeing him in a coat and she could admit he looked dashing. A trench coat fit well on his tall frame, and he wore sweater underneath. 

_He dresses really well._ She thought. She never knew much about his style outside of being the typical beach bum, but this showed her a lot. She watched as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail and giggled at the sight of seeing him become so focused.

Her own coat had a fancier design, it was 3/4th length, stopping at her knees. She had it zipped a bit more than halfway since that showed the embroidered collar more. It was black, and similar to his, it had the option for a belt. The elbow area had a leather patch as did her belt, that gave it a sleek and classy design.

“Is watching me do my hair that funny to you...?” He asked, glancing in her direction with a small smirk on his lips.

She couldn’t help but smile, she loved being in his space. She felt so at ease and was especially looking forward to today, because this was her first real date.

“I’m just very giddy about today, I get to go on a date with you and it’s our first one as a couple. This is my first time going on a date.. I’m sure you also didn’t know this but... you’re also my first boyfriend too, so its extra special.” She wasn’t embarrassed, instead she felt nothing but joy.

“ _Wait.. seriously?”_ He asked _._ His look was one of confusion, but he never asked her about past relationships before. She pressed further, seeing the confusion plastered on his face.

“.. I didn’t give my heart to anyone. The few I mentioned a long while ago were like I said, a no strings attached type of one-time thing.” she admitted, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

He opened his mouth, closing it and opening it again. He wanted to ask about her first, but at the stage they were at right now, she’d just dodge the question. He knew because he tried to ask casually, but she would stealthily dodge it. He assumed it was just a terrible experience, one she didn’t want to remember.

“…I’m happy to know how much I mean to you then. Since you trust me with your heart. I’ll trust you with mine too, Aina.” He said, turning around to face her with a genuine smile.

“Let’s go.” He spoke, taking her hand in his.

………

They were a ways from sunset bird now, she could tell by the surroundings. Remnants of snow and ice surrounded them, and the snow crushed under their heavy steps. She loved the crisp air here, though the cold was harsher than Sunset Bird’s wintery chill; it was honestly a miracle. Aina wasn’t one to have a noticeable blush because of her complexion, but when it was cold her nose tinted red in color. It wasn’t usually that cold back home, she didn’t even notice until she moved away. Cliff noticed it immediately and gave a slight chuckle at her rather cute appearance.

They were walking along a cobblestone path now and wilted, snow covered trees could be seen along it. She noticed small benches occasionally as they walked, and holiday -decorated pole lights. She was so curious about her surroundings; she didn’t notice when he laced their fingers together.

She was curious as to where they were going but didn’t ask many questions and let him lead the way.

Soon they stopped, and her eyes widened. In front of her was an ice sculpture, immense in size. It served as some type of entry way seeing as they passed on through. Littered throughout a designated path were sculptures of all shapes and sizes.

“How’d you know?” She asked, amazed and intrigued all at once. She never told anyone about this interest of hers. She loved art and sculptures were a big part of it , she’d always wanted to see an exhibit of ice sculptures but never had the time. Since she was in college, she busied herself, working to exhaustion. On the outside, Aina was a very rough and boyish girl. But the truth was and always had been that she was just as feminine as any other but, she kept her hobbies to herself since she was ridiculed so often.

“One time you actually left a magazine about ‘ _the art of ice carving’_ at the shop... I may have peaked through it a few years ago and saw all of your doodles and notes in the blank spaces.” He answered, realizing now how much attention he paid to her, even back then.

“You really...” He turned his head following the sound of her voice, and his eye met with her radiant smile. Even with only their hands touching, he felt a subtle warmth throughout his entire body.

Just the thing he needed on this frosty day.

They spent an hour looking at the different sculptures, and Aina dragging him along as she nerds out explaining her most memorable facts about the art of ice sculpting. As the wind picked up, he could see the chill was getting to her, so much that holding her hand wouldn’t be enough.

“I hate to say this since you’re enjoying yourself but... I can tell you’re freezing by now; do you want to go and grab some coffee?” He asked.

He felt bad to tear her away from it since they drove so far, but he couldn’t help but be concerned.

“…okay. We’ve seen them all anyway. But let’s take a picture in front of that one first!” She pointed behind him to a rather cheesy looking heart shaped sculpture.

_Really…Aina? Whatever she wants today I guess.. it’s fine. And here I thought she’d be the last one to request a cheesy thing._

He watched as she excitedly went over to one of the employees and handed them her phone. The poor fellow was already shivering but he couldn’t refuse her request and he, rather sadly took his gloves off so he could take the picture. But he had to fake enthusiasm, it was his job.

She rushed back over to Cliff but realized their size comparisons. She was excited at first but now she didn’t know how it was going to work.

“Are you two ready? 5..4…” the employee called. Alertness showed on her face as she scurried around him, he laughed at her obvious confusion. “Don’t just awkwardly stand there Aina... alright, up we go!” She made a small squeal as he lifted her off of the ground, the employee’s counting down became a faint sound to her as he delicately brushed his lips against hers, and the gentle warmth of his lips circulated throughout her body.

3.. 2..1.. _Flash_

“Wow that’s a beautiful photo for a beautiful couple.” Cliff heard the employee say, taking that as a queue to place her back down.

“...ah!” Aina says, shaking her head as she snaps back to reality. She wastes no time walking to the employee and taking her phone, making sure to give a sincere thanks before walking away.

She stood next to Cliff, opening her pictures gallery and sighing happily at the photo. It was taken at the perfect moment, right when his lips pressed against hers. He was behind her now, glancing down at her phone and smiling. He gave a light chuckle.

“Wow... I was going to say I need to send you this. But it just occurred to me we never exchanged numbers. Not once in the length I’ve known you.” She laughed, shaking her head.

His eyes widened at the statement. She was right, maybe it was because they were always around each other so it slipped their mind. He then wondered if he would’ve called her when she was away, but he shook his head, knowing he’d fret about it too much if he did.

“Well... Let’s take care of that now.” He said, taking his own phone out and handing it to her. She quickly enters her contact information and sends him a few pictures, including a contact photo and the one she took after sneaking into his bed. She had a sly look on her face as she did so, watching as he took his phone back. He coughed as soon as he saw it, and hurriedly slid it back into his pocket.

“Alright enough now, let’s head back.” He said, starting to walk to the exit. He was slightly embarrassed and Aina laughed as she caught up to him, trying to match his pace.

“Don’t forget our coffee, Cliff!” She continues teasing him as make their way back to the car.

……….

It was around 8pm now, and Aina was getting ready for their date. They’d had fun earlier but now she was nervous considering it was apparently, a pretty fancy place. She went for a form-fitting dress, it was tight but not suffocating and it hugged and emphasized her curves. It had a deep plunge, but not deep enough for it to be counted as club attire, meaning It showed just the right amount of cleavage. It stopped mid-thigh, and it was un ironically a shade of red perfect for the winter season. She opted for no stockings this time and wore black stilettos to match her coat. Her waist length hair was curled and pulled to one side, the free strands framing her face perfectly. She didn’t have Liz to do her makeup this time, but she was pretty good at it herself, and took extra care doing it this time around.

 _Done._ She thought, pausing as she realized she forgot something.

She grabbed A solid, velvet black choker as her accessory since her diamond studs were quite small and almost unnoticeable with her current hair style.

_Now done!_

She got dressed in the guest room this time, wanting to tease him a little. She then heard a brief knock on the door, before Cliff peaked his head in.

“Hey are you… rea…dy?”

He opened the door fully, and let himself in. He blinked a few times, and his eyes slightly widened. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes scanned her body, she hadn’t put on her jacket yet so her sleeve was on full display. Finally, his eyes rested on the jewelry that hugged her neck, and a dark yet amorous gaze lingered in his eyes.

 _“_ Cliff?” She said again, he hadn’t noticed she was calling him.

“…Sexy. That’s _very_ sexy, brazen tonight, aren’t we?” He blurted, but no hint of embarrassment crossed his face. “…. you’re gorgeous, you know that?” He sighed heavily, having another internal struggle.

 _Is it too late to cancel?_ He thought. That was his first time seeing her dolled up, he was speechless. It was her first date, that’s why she tried so hard.

She squirmed under his intense gaze. He cleaned up well himself, she’d never seen him so formally dressed before. There was no suit and tie, but he did have a button-down shirt on and nice pants. He stared at her as he fixed his sleeves, his forearms flexing as he buttoned the cuff and rolled them up.

She glanced at her phone, noticing the time. Cliff was still in his trance until she grabbed her jacket and approached him.

“Wow, okay it’s time for us to go isn’t it?” And he simply nodded his head, swallowing air.

“And you look really nice too, Cliff.” She winked, walking ahead of him. His gaze traveled downwards as she did so, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

_… it moves even if her dress is that tight? .... This woman has no idea what she’s gotten herself into._

Aina didn’t have a huge backside by any means, but she had very good proportions and a curvaceous figure.

……..

He felt eyes on them as they entered the restaurant, but he paid no attention to them as he held her hand firmly. They were seated in a booth, and she laughed, reminiscing of the last time they were together in one. He glanced towards her, catching on rather quickly.

“Don’t worry I promise I won’t do anything to you here.” She said, giggling quietly.

She flipped through the menu, taking in her surroundings. It was a very sleek restaurant, one that she knew would be a pretty penny to pay from eating at. From the lush engravings on the wall, to the huge chandeliers placed around the space. It had decent lighting; that was a bit dim for atmospheric purposes. The tables were black and had a marbled design, two small electric candles decorated each side of the basket of freshly baked bread that was placed on top.

They didn’t eat a lot of beef and pork back home, mainly because they lived near the ocean, so seafood was easiest to get. She watched as he smiled awkwardly at the waiter and stifled a laugh, places like this didn’t suit him at all. A laugh managed to escape her lips shortly after they ordered.

“It’s okay Cliff. I know places like this aren’t something you prefer, but quite honestly it’s funny and admirable you’re trying so hard.” She giggled a bit more, and his face finally relaxed.

“I was just nervous... you’re right though. It feels incredibly stiff in here, but I wanted to take you somewhere special. well, at least once.” He admitted with a laugh.

The waiter interrupted their laughing as she brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses, filling them halfway before leaving again.

Aina could tell he was embarrassed, so she wanted to reassure him with her honest opinion.

“This is very nice, and it’s a great experience. Truly, long as we’re spending time together... it’s always special.” She swished the drink around in her glass, having it be a distraction from the warm feeling that was creeping over her cheeks.

“.. me too, Aina.” The tenderness was audible in his voice as he responded.

They enjoyed dinner, deepening their bond as they spoke about vastly different topics than normal. She chose medium-well Australian wagyu and vegetables, it was a bit extravagant, but nothing compared to what he ordered. He pigged-out, ordering more than he could finish and she assumed for the next few days they would have leftovers.

For dessert she ordered a strawberry cheesecake slice, but he ordered nothing.

“Where’s yours? You don’t want dessert?” She asked curiously, taking a bite of her cheesecake.

“.. I’ll eat dessert at home.” He said, leering down at her. Aina, like him had terrible table manners. Her elbows were currently resting on the table and she was unintentionally leaning forward. That meant her cleavage was on full display.

 _Seriously…? Is she not aware? God…_ he thought.

“Why not just try mine?” She asked as she held her spoon out, offering him it. He took the spoonful, but the way he licked it made her eyes widen. She didn’t want to assume he meant anything by it, but it was incredibly sexual from her point of view, a knot found its way in her stomach.

“That’s not enough… it might be better if I just eat dessert as home like I wanted to.” He said, finally receiving his change.

“… well that was a great experience.” She said honestly, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

He had to go bags in one hand and held her waist with the other as he led them outside of the restaurant.

“Let’s go before my dessert gets cold.” He said, a uniquely mischievous tone in his voice.

“Huh? Did you make something before we left?” Aina asked, confusion spreading across her face.

He just chuckled as they began their journey back.


	11. Restraint? I'm tired of that. (+)

“We’re here,” he says, swinging open his door before walking over to open hers. She stands, and instantly feels herself being lifted into the air.

“Woah, wait Cliff!” She yelped in surprise as he threw her over his shoulder.”

“I’ve waited long enough, you know. It’s time to warm my dessert.” He says, opening his palm and smacking her ass, _hard_.

“Aah…” she quickly covered her mouth, trying to stifle a moan.

 _I finally get it… I’m dessert, I don’t know why I didn’t catch on to something this obvious but My heart is totally not ready for this._ She thought.

“Aina did you just…” he shook his head, opening the door.

Throwing her onto the couch, he didn’t hesitate to climb on top of her.

“I really wanted... our first time to be at least on the bed but... I’m unexpectedly a very greedy man, I’m sorry.”

She felt a surge of heat throughout her body as he held her face hostage while kissing her, each more passionate than the last. Her heartbeat accelerated as he moved from her lips, leaving traces of his love across her jawline and down her neck, he remained there, licking, sucking, and biting the same spot repeatedly.

“Aah… Cliff…I-- we just got here...” She said in between shaky breaths. Her neck happened to be a very prominent erogenous zone for her, and her mind became clouded fairly quickly. She couldn’t fully process what was happening since he’d never been so aggressive, she just knew it felt _really_ good.

 **“I don’t care.”** He said, looking up once before continuing his path of conquest. She knew she was as starving as he was hungry. His hands skimmed over her body once before resting on her thigh.

“ **Lift your hips.** ” He commanded, his voice taking on a huskier, harsher tone.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he leered at her. This commanding tone he had was new to her, she thought he’d be a more sensitive person in the bedroom given the number of times she’d tease him with no repercussions. She was used to taking charge but quickly understood that wouldn’t be the case with him around.

She loved it, and that husky sound of his made her shudder in delight.

He moved back to give her the space she needed as she raised her hips.

“ **Good.”** He slowly tugged her dress upwards, gripping her butt before continuing to pull it up and over her head, then carelessly discarded it to the side.

He gives her a once over before unclasping her bra and her full, rounded breasts came into view. Quickly discarding his own shirt, he hovered her once more and his now free hands cupped them. Gently, he rubs his thumbs over her nipples, and pinches them slightly. He but his lip as he watched body tremble under his touch, and felt his own pants growing tighter as he heard small moans escape her mouth. He tilted his head down, taking one in his mouth and fluttering his tongue over her nipple before sucking it, he rotated between one breast and the other. Her moans became distinct as he continued, and her shaking hands brushed his arms.

“For someone who talked such a big game, your body is extremely sensitive and weak to my touch.” He said smugly, enjoying her reactions.

“My body is probably as sensitive as you are. _Cliff.”_ She retorted, stifling another moan.

“ **You…are actually such a damned brat.”** He growled, biting on her nipple gently.

He continues assaulting her, leaving passionate marks of his love down her stomach, continuing to the hem of her panties.

“ **You don’t need these either”** he said as he abruptly lifted her again and slowly slid them off, leaving a trail of wetness. She partially covered her face in embarrassment. She’d been waiting for this for a long time and now that he was getting serious, it felt like a dam had broken and everything she’d been holding back came rushing at once. There was only a small leak now, but she anticipated that hole getting bigger.

He reached for her hands, pinning them above her head when he grabbed ahold of them.

“ **Don’t hide, I want to see your face when you cum, Aina.”**

He travels down her body once more until he’s facing her clit.

_…. Every single part of her is beautiful.. I swear, and she’s mine._

He began a rotation of flicking his tongue against it and sucking it.

The more he did it, the plumper her clit became and more of her sweet juices leaked.

He held her shaking legs up firmly as he slipped his tongue into her entrance, moving in and out at a shallow rhythm and felt her tiny hands grasp his hair, gasping before letting out shaky moans.

To him, that was a sign to continue. he moved faster, before switching things up. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion with his thumb and his fingers took control of the job his tongue once had.

“Cliff!...” she moaned, her hips raising as he continued the assault on her cunt.

He let out another low groan as she moaned his name. He always loved the way it sounded rolling off of her tongue, but he loved it even more when she cried in pleasure.

She gave a pathetic attempt to hold his arm before pleasure took control of her senses.

She was close, and in record time too.

He moved to his former position again, sucking and licking her clit with more force than the last time.

“Aah! Cliff!” She fidgeted wildly and tried to push his head away, ultimately failing.

Her body twitched and trembled as she reached her climax, and she slowly loosened the grip she had on his hair.

“ **You aren’t done.. we’re just getting started.”** He said, pulling her on top of him in a straddling position.

Instantly, she felt his hardness and lifted herself so he could unzip his pants, revealing his large and throbbing cock. His sense of reason had long blurred, and he stared at her with hungry eyes. The heat in his body soared with each passing moment.

“I’m still sensitive” she said, knowing that wouldn’t stop him. But she didn’t want him to stop, her body was screaming for more.

 **“You’re as sensitive as I am, remember? This much is fine.”** He shot back. as she got an eye full of his entire cock.

“I won’t insert it today… _maybe_. but we’re still going to cum together.”

 ** _“… and this way I can actually see your face.”_** He comments, gripping her waist as she begins grinding against his entire length, he responded in kind, raising his hips to grind his cock in between the folds of her cunt. It was hot and wet, he felt like he’d slip in at any moment.

She learned forward, taking her turn to cover his neck in love bites as she slowed her grinding down, using a free hand to grab and stroke his hot and slippery member while her clit slowly rubbed against it.

His breathing became staggered as she played with his cock.

 **“Aina…”** his deep voice sent a shock through her body. She couldn’t believe how sexy he could sound moaning her name.

_‘I change my mind. There’s no way I can stop now. I want her.’_

He lifted her, laying her back onto the couch again and she grinds harder. The once quiet space around them overtook by breathy moans.

“Cliff... just the tip? Please?” She whimpers, feeling her climax arriving once more.

Her body trembles with anticipation.

“ **No, you’re getting more than that.”** He sighs heavily.

He licks his lips as he runs his finger lightly over her infamous tattoo.

“ **Let’s see what this is about now.. Aina.”**

He then pushes her thigh up to give space for his hips, she gazed down to catch eye of his cock, fully erect and slick with desire.

Her mouth went dry, the already crumbling confidence she had before shattered.

Usually, men had one or the other, girth or length.

But he had both.

She frantically moved her hands, but he grabbed them.

“ **Don’t do that.”** He growled.

He rubbed his hard and slick cock against the entry of her weeping cunt, hearing her gasp loudly as he slowly pushed himself in.

“Ooh..!” Her back arched as he pushed into her, letting her hands go so he can have a tight grip on her waist.

He sighed in pleasure.

He’d never felt anything like this before. She was soaking wet and her insides were tight, and hot. Her walls pressed against him fiercely, but he continued.

He couldn’t tease her anymore, he needed to have her. Now.

He leaned down, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck before giving her a tender kiss.

“ **Don’t say I didn’t warn you Aina.”**

And in one quick movement he thrusts into her completely and full of power, her eyes watered as a pleasure filled cry escaped her throat. He crushed her under his body weight, not wasting time as he repeatedly drilled his cock into her, his movements went from slow and powerful, to fast and rough. She’d dig her nails into his back every time his speed increased. He went from melting into her to molding her to his shape.

Her slippery cunt squeezed his cock, and absorbed it, sucking it in deeper and deeper.

With each of his thrusts. The immense pressure sent shock waves throughout her body. It was truly a _maelstrom_.

The heat buildup became too much, she wanted to explode, and he did too.

He backed up a bit and raised her hips before ramming himself inside her once more, she gasped again and her body trembled, she begins to fidget as she feels his thumb rubbing her clit.

“Cliff… I can’t..”

**“What’s wrong? I thought the woman with a rep for something as destructive as a maelstrom would be able to handle more than this.”**

He thrusted into her harder. She wanted to rebuttal him, but she couldn’t, she didn’t have the strength to. she just shook her head instead and dug her nails into his forearm as a response. Her pleasure filled face told him all he needed to know.

 **“It’s okay, you can cum now.”** he said, Unable to contain himself any longer.

He gave her one more powerful thrust before he felt her body collapse and shake beneath him, letting him hear another pleasure filled cry. He groaned, low in his throat before pulling out and drenching her abdomen with his thick, and creamy semen.

They both sighed heavily, needing a moment. He looked down a moment to admire his work, taking in the sight of her body that still trembled from pleasure, and tear-stained face. He smiled cockily, happy to have railed her into submission.

Cliff returned to his usual gentle self almost immediately. Pulling her up.

“Let’s go clean up… ourselves and the living room.” He said, his voice still husky.

Aina shook her head, still barely able to muster any words, let alone strength.

“Cliff… I can’t get up..” he could tell she was embarrassed, her pride had just been stumped on after all.

He carried her to the bathroom, lifting her bridal style. She was being so docile, and that turned him on once again.

“Wait.. no... spare me a bit Cliff we just-“

“Aahhn..!” Aina’s soft moans rang throughout the restroom.

 **“Spare you? You didn’t spare me all those other times, so come here…it’s just a little payback.”** Cliff said huskily.

And short after, the house once again filled endlessly with sounds of their lovemaking.

………

The next morning was quiet, Aina would be getting ready for work right now, but she had a problem yet again.

“Yeah… Liz she’s not coming. Oh…you know how clumsy she can be, she fell in her heels and sprained her ankle but it’s fine.” It was rather unconvincing; he was a terrible liar.

He felt Aina glaring at him from across the room.

But he just winked in her direction, and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll pretend I believe you Mr. Holden, but just know when Cove gets home, I want time off.” Aina heard Liz say on the other line. She gave him one last sigh before hanging up.

“Alright you can stop looking at me that way Aina, don’t be upset” he said, sitting next to her and leaning down for a kiss. She crossed her arms and turned her head in defiance, and a sad look spread across his face. “What did I do to make you this upset Aina?”

She wasn’t actually upset, she was just being bratty, and he knew that, but he still had a sullen expression.

Her phone dings and her screen lit up, revealing two messages from Liz.

_‘Fell? Ha-ha that was a bad cover up, I guess you met your match Aina, though it doesn’t sound like you could put up much of a fight._ Hahaha.’

she scowled as she read the next one.

‘I can’t believe _you’re_ bedridden ha-ha-ha, maybe I Should bring you a cane or something, you can’t even walk, can you? I mean maybe with a limp lmao. Seriously, love ya sis. Get well! Haha’

_… I know I’m being childish, and it felt great. That was definitely my first time being overtaken through and through. Unless I was just uninterested and laid there intentionally, but Whatever._ Her pride was getting in the way, but at the same time that’s exactly what she needed. Someone to control the field for once, it just exceeded her expectations.

Her scowl deepened as she became more embarrassed than mad, Cliff was a terrible liar.

“I’ll forgive… you if you make me breakfast.” She finally says, turning to him.

His smiled returned and he glanced over at her, staring as she weakly held his fluffy, satin teal sheets over her naked body, her hair was pulled back revealing many, many small markings on her neck, chest and even a few on her back. Her tone of voice cold but her gaze held warmth.

“ **Don’t think about it, cliff.”** She caught him staring and shot him daggers. She didn’t know men his age would be that energetic, but it turns out they’re even more energetic than guys at her age. Her lips, breasts and lady parts were still tender and swollen.

He held his hands in surrender as he backed out of the room, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

It wasn’t his fault, but she was in awe of how easily she gave in and could only lay there moaning. She didn’t anticipate her senses getting that overwhelmed, and she almost fainted not once, but twice.

She figured it was karma for all of her teasing since back when he couldn’t bring himself to even touch her.

Lifting her arms, she tried to stretch.

_“_ _Ouch.”_ she shook her head, wincing in pain.

Rolling over she grabbed her phone and finally decided to reply to her sister.

‘Liz, shut up. But if you love me, bring me the ointment in my girly bag.’

Her ‘girly bag’ had a bit of everything in it, money, makeup, and different types of medicines.

She had an Un used bottle of ointment. Sex wasn’t painful, but she had more adjusting to do to him than she originally thought. She assumed him to be the gentle and soft type, she was horribly mistaken. He was an untamed beast, but that aligned perfectly with her tastes.

A few minutes later she heard the front door open and close, and cliff emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food, her small bag beside it.

She smiled seeing the food, but she needed the ointment on first.

“Can you give me the bag... there’s... ointment in it.” She felt her cheeks heating up, reaching a hand out for it.

“… let me do it. It’s part of aftercare and... I should do that properly since I failed yesterday.” He admitted, taking ahold of the bag.

She eyed him suspiciously, and he sighed.

“I promise okay? Let me see, I don’t know how bad you’re bruised... you happened to be way more delicate than I thought, your skin I mean.”

He takes out what he assumed was ointment, dangling it in front of her for confirmation and

She nods, managing to stand up, on wobbly legs. And all but anxiously she removed the sheet from view.

He blinked, and his mouth gaped open.

“…I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize how easy you bruise. I really let my emotions lead me last night…”

Aina blinked as well, not wanting him to further misunderstand.

“Oh no… you did everything right… actually it’s only like this because you did it _too well.._ outside of my expectations. I’ve been completely conquered from start to finish and I couldn’t even do anything about it.” She laughed a bit, trying to walk closer to him but losing her balance.

“This is so... embarrassing!!!!!” She shouted, pursing her lips.

He caught himself laughing as he propped her up.

“Alright I’ll be gentle but if we don’t hurry up breakfast will get cold Aina.

He gently rubs the ointment over her body, wincing every time she visibly flinches. She held her breath as he rubbed the ointment over her vagina, but his face was calm besides the visible concern.

“Seriously... I’m okay. I just _really_ ate my words, like you said. I am the one who asked for it, _daddy Holden. Trust me,_ I’m more than satisfied.” Aina says,

He stopped, closing his eyes to take a deep breath.

“ **Aina… what did you just call me...? Look. _Stop it_. I’m trying to heal you, not do more damage.**”

 _… I really didn’t think the word daddy would do much after becoming a father… shit was I wrong._ He thought, biting down on his lip.

A grin returned to her face and After seeing her smile he relaxed, then put away her ointment and left to wash his hands. Cautiously, she sat down again and moved to grab her plate of food.

He hadn’t cooked in a long time, so she was happy to eat his food again since a lot of what he made, had loving memories attached to them and it was really tasty.

When he the entered the room again, he did the same. Grabbing his plate, he plopped down next to her, almost knocking the drinks over. As they ate Aina began giggling, making him raise a questioning brow.

“I was just thinking. Didn’t you forget something yesterday?” She said, still laughing.

He stared at her blankly. No matter how hard he tried, nothing crossed his mind.

“You know you’d be in shit if I wasn’t infertile.” It was a serious comment, but it didn’t bother her since she found it funny.

His eyes widened at the realization and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated with himself.

“… I’m sorry. Infertile or not, I literally did that same thing before ... I should have calmed down and asked if that was okay. I really should learn some patience.” He shook his head.

“Look it’s okay, to me it was quite funny and, you don’t exactly need one with me... I’m pretty sure we’re both safe. So, it’s okay … I definitely would not go at it with anyone else bareback.” She smiled, placing her cleaned plate back into the tray.

She looked over, seeing him still fretting over his mistake. Grabbing his arm, she mustered strength to pull him over. He was startled after being brought out of his thoughts like that.

“Hey, it was supposed to be funny.. so, stop making that face. We should really work on this… you’re way too hard on yourself you know. But you’re also so sweet and full of love.” Aina usually wasn’t one to say such mushy things, but he’d changed that about her. She didn’t often express how her heart fluttered when he called her name, or how her legs turned to jelly on each embrace, and how her heart cries when he’s sad.

As he turns to look her way, she plants a quick kiss on his cheek, and another on his mouth. He granted her a smile as he returned the last one.

“You’re right, and I’m really glad you said that to me. I can’t help but be softer these days.

And I always let my past get in my head...especially since it’s been a long time since I’ve had someone to intimately care for, I just want to do it properly.” He said as he rubbed his neck.

“You would actually be surprised about the things some people are into, Cliff. But maybe not... I think last night might’ve been the laxest I’ll get from you.” Aina joked.

“Maybe a few more times, before we get into… other things. He replied seriously.

Aina wasn’t truly a quote-on-quote _vanilla_ girl, and regardless of her current situation she internally admitted that sex with him was the best she’s ever had. She’d by tubs of numbing ointment if that meant she got to enjoy the same sensation.

He took a deep breath before giving her a gentle squeeze, then allowing himself up to move the tray.

“Let’s just rest today... we can go and finish up the menu tomorrow.” he lightly tugs her, and she falls back onto the soft pillowy mattress with him, turning on her side to face him. Snuggling herself into his chest, sleep overtook them once more.


	12. Greed knows no bounds /The real you (+)

They spent the previous day laying around and sleeping, so today they had work to do. Aina was completely recovered, and now she could be seen running back and forth across the street carrying samples of the upcoming menu. They decided on a mint chocolate infused drink which they named “Mistletoe Miracle” and a rum infused cake. He helplessly watched as she ran back and forth, knowing he’d probably be getting the least of her attention today. He knew she’d be busy since she couldn’t finish yesterday, but he still sighed. He realized he was becoming quite clingy, but it would be weirder for him to not be clingy after their first night.

“Okay... everyone likes them, so I am, finished!” Aina cheered.

Her cheers brought Cliff out of his thoughts.

“Finished?” He said almost too excitedly. Gently tugging her waist, he pulled her on top of his lap and leaned his head against her chest, taking in her warm, calming scent with a sigh.

 _This is really bad._ He thought, he’d tried his best to resist his urges, given she needed to rest. But truthfully the other night wasn’t enough for him, but he was satisfied. So, anything past that became greed but he couldn’t help but be greedy.

“…Aina?”

“Hm?”

“Are you ... still sore?”

“…no, I still have slight bruising of course but my body is fine.” She said, eyeing him suspiciously as he peered at her through his long, dark eyelashes, as a mischievous expression made its way to his face.

She gave a startled look as he stood, a tight grip on her thighs as her legs wrapped around him for security. he walked, holding her in place and the view of the kitchen became out of their sight. He closed his bedroom door and sat on the edge of his bed.

Aina was wearing a turtleneck sweater for obvious reasons, but that didn’t stop him from initiating an assault on her jawline, up to her soft, plumped lips. He turned to slower, deep kisses before nipping at her lips as a request for entry. She parted her lips under his insistent press, their tongues became tangled as he began savoring her sweetness. she returned the favor, lightly sucking the tip of his tongue before becoming entangled again, letting out a small moan as he ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth. In the heat of the moment her body shuddered under his cool touch. He placed his hands under the hem of her shirt, gliding them over her bare skin and traveling upwards, cupping and rubbing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. He hears one of her many enchanting sounds escape her lips and pressed for more.

…until he hears his front door unlock.

He hesitantly breaks their kiss and lets out a low, dissatisfied growl.

“I forgot Cove was coming back today… he wanted to try the food. “His shoulders slumped as she tried to move, but his hands held her firmly.

“Hey! He’s literally righ-mmph.”

He kissed her again.

It was a light kiss, but he made up for the lack of intensity by gripping her ass firmly. She sighed into the kiss, and he could feel himself getting carried away. He reluctantly broke the kiss once more and hung his head low. Finally, he loosened his tightening grip so she could move.

_“Fuck.”_

His cursing always surprised her, but she thought it was funny when it happened.

They were both flushed, but Cove began calling for him.

“Ha…” Cliff shook his head before making his way to the bedroom door. Aina followed suit after, but instead of going directly to the dining area, she went to the restroom to cool her flushed skin.

…..

Glancing in the mirror she notes the spotty ness on her jawline.

“I… can’t hide that, even my foundation isn’t full coverage.” She sighs before leaving the restroom.

She notices Cove and two other familiar faces waiting at the dinner table, and Cliff in the kitchen.

She decided to help him instead, since his hands seemed full.

“Hey ! I’m just gonna bake off the desserts too, well the quick to make ones!” Aina spoke cheerfully in their direction.

“Aina!” Miranda jumped out blocking her path to give her a hug. As she hugged Aina she caught a whiff of her fragrant smell, it was familiar to her. She pondered with a curious expression on her face.

“You know, you smell exactly like Mr. Holden... that citrusy scent he carries.”

Cliff, who was bending down to retrieve a bowl stood up abruptly, hitting his head on one of the open cabinets.

“Ye--yowch!”

“Dad?!” Cove’s voice rang, full of alarm.

“I’m.. fine. I was just a little startled.” He answered, rubbing his head.

Cove’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. He remembered quite a few people still didn’t know. Including Miranda, and Terri that sat next to him.

“We’ll talk about that later so if you want to eat soon, I have to help out.” Aina said, coughing at the end. Since she wasn’t there, she didn’t really know who knew and who didn’t. Miranda finally let her go, curiosity taking its rest and Aina walked off to the kitchen.

It didn’t take long before they finished making a decent portion for everyone, And the two of them joined the others at the table.

Aina happily explained each dish as they ate and cheered at each thumbs up. She didn’t clue in on the atmosphere since she and the others were speaking so enthusiastically.

“Cove are you listening?” Terri asked, before waving a hand in front of him.

He nodded, he was partially listening. The other part of his attention was focused on his dad. It caught his attention; the way he gazes at Aina, and the smile on his face. He’d always smiled around him, but this was a different _type_ of smile. As much as he wanted to go coddle Aina and tell her it wasn’t right, or it was too weird.. he couldn’t. Not after seeing that look on his face, but that didn’t take away from the fact that they needed to have a serious talk, and as soon as possible.

Even if he and his dad didn’t understand each other that well until later in his teen years, he knew he’d never want to see him hurting and rejecting this relationship would do just that. Especially after he went through so much internally to accept it himself, it would just be wrong.

“And I’m happy everyone liked everything! The new menu is going out in two days! On Christmas Eve!” Aina cheered and they all clapped.

“Now...” Miranda said, turning to face Cliff.

She’d really grown up and became a lot less shy. It was to Aina’s surprise how playful she’d become.

“Which one of you three would care to explain to us... but after staring at Aina’s face this whole time I think I have my answer.” Miranda declared, giggling lightly.

“But just to make sure my suspicions are correct... why don’t you pull the turtleneck down Aina.” She said, and Aina felt her cheeks heat up on the spot. She knew she didn’t have to hide it, but she was beginning to feel a bit cornered. It was a habit of hers, very reminiscent of their early teens and high school days; having the tendency to run when she felt constricted. Miranda blocked her path and playfully jumped onto her when she ran to the couch. Her shirt slightly lifted amongst the madness, and Miranda took that chance to slightly pull it up.

“Nooo!” Aina screamed, startling the other three.

“I see... it seems like Mr. Holden has been working on something other than the Lounge menu…huh?”

He hears and begins coughing as Aina tries to pull her top back down and hide her embarrassment.

Cove grimaces at this exchange and groans.

“Please, Miranda. Long story short; they’re dating now, I didn’t need to hear about my best friend and my father more than what I knew, and I _certainly_ did not need that information. I’m still getting used to it, so please. Let’s forget everything you saw.” He pleads, standing up. Terri just laughed, though she was curious herself.

“When did it start? I mean _.. I guess_ I could see it but I’m missing some _important_ details here. It honestly didn’t come across as too weird, but I feel like it should feel a lot weirder than it does?” She had a lot she was curious about but kept other comments to herself. Terri smiled, but she was truly confused. None of Aina’s friends saw her for the last few years, and the two had no idea on her history with that household besides her being with Cove a lot. So, Terri and Miranda were years behind on anything to do with her. She looked a lot different, but it just set in for them that things _were_ different, and they’d been terrible friends. It didn’t bother Aina though, there’s a lot of things they didn’t know about her and she wasn’t too sure they’d be able to accept the person she’s become like Cove did. Their absence didn’t hurt her as much as Cove’s did, but he had enough reason; and they were talking again now, but she knew they’d have to sit and have a much needed talk sooner or later.

“We started dating just a few days ago, so it’s still pretty fresh. But I started liking him… years ago.” Aina answered truthfully, getting up to straighten her shirt. Cliff had been quite silent; he was still embarrassed from earlier especially after having his sins exposed in front of his son.

“When you two fell asleep... I kind of started it…Since I finally resolved myself to come home, I decided to take a leap. Because our… muscle headed compadre Derek dared me to make out with someone. And as always, I complete my tasks _quite_ effortlessly.” Aina explained, winking in Cliff’s direction.

He sunk lower into the chair, unable to contain his embarrassment.

“.. that’s really the gist of it. But I completely came onto him first, and I guarantee you no one besides those who knew me … in college saw it coming.” Aina finished her explanation, and Terri nodded in understanding.

“And I’ve.. always cared for him very excessively. I just didn’t know what that need, or feeling was.”

“Aww…” Miranda cooed.

Cliffs body stiffened. He felt warm all over at her gushy comments and could barely hold back a smile.

“Okay... well Dad I think it’s time for us to talk... Alone, outside.” Cove said, his eyes glancing from Cliff to the door. The others were mildly confused, but they assured them it wouldn’t take long before leaving.

They walked outside and Cliff had a vague feeling of what was to come. He found himself holding his breath as they took a seat on the bench right on their porch, and Cove sat next to him. They had a few moments in silence, both of them gathering their thoughts before speaking. Cove wasn’t a confrontational guy, but he’d grown up a lot, he knew he had to speak up when something concerned him. He cared greatly about Aina, to him she’d always been special.

“… I thought seriously about rejecting it. But I want to know, if I did.. what would you have done?” Cove asked, giving his father a questioning look.

Cliff gave his son a weak smile as he spoke.

“… simply enough, I wouldn’t have gone through with it then. It’s true that this is the best I’ve felt in a while but... you know buddy, I care the most about how you feel and what you think of me. I can’t say how Aina would’ve handled it but, for me it’s a no brainer. I don’t have the guts to sneak around like that… and I’m a terrible liar. I especially can’t lie to you Cove, you mean the world to me, and your opinions matter the most.” Cove felt himself getting emotional, he knew his dad wouldn’t do anything he disliked or didn’t approve of. He knew his dad would always put his happiness before his own, no matter how old they both got.

“…I’ll be fine with it if you promise me something.” Coves expression turned sullen as he closed his eyes when unsavory memories resurfaced.

“.. I don’t care how annoying she gets… just don’t yell at her or raise your voice and... don’t fight. Disagreements are okay but… please don’t raise your voice at her.”

Cliff felt his heart crumble. He didn’t know that was his sons main concern, but he had a reason to feel that way. Cliff had changed a lot from back then, and he wanted Cove to know that.

“Things are a lot different now... I promise. I will never raise my voice. I don’t care how _annoying_ she might get. How I feel about Aina is... very different and I care about her... _a lot._ So much that words can’t express it _.”_ He shakes his head, catching himself and Coves look softens at the sight. His father was as easily embarrassed as he was, he just hid it well growing up.

“Well since that’s the case then, now I don’t have any problems with leaving my special friend to you...since you ... yeah. I might’ve not been a good best friend but I’m trying hard to make up for it now, so sorry if I intrude on your happy space. Actually, since it will annoy her, I think I’ll do it often.” He says, playfully smirking.

Cliff enveloped him in a hug, Cove knew how much this meant to him. He gently patted him on the back in response. Before they both stood and entered the house once more.

“Okay I need to go give your moms something from my mine… so we are all going but expect us back. _Just saying._ ” Cove was clearly at his limits and started feeling secondhand embarrassment long ago. They quickly ushered themselves out, closing the door firmly behind him.

And Cliff was weirdly quiet.

_Perhaps he’s really embarrassed right now._ She thought and walking over to him, she rubs his shoulders.

“Cliff…” she says softly, bending her head down to kiss his cheek.

He gave up on the ideology of self-control as she called his name, he loved how compassionate she was when it came to him, it made him melt.

“What’s wrong...?” She said again, her tone as gentle as before. She couldn’t help but be curious about what they might’ve talked about, especially since he sat down silently. She prayed it was nothing bad and hoped there wasn’t any arguing for whatever reason.

“…Aina.” He said gently, before snapping his head in her direction, revealing his surprisingly flushed face. He lifted his head, so her lips met his, instead of his cheek.

“I’m just, loving that sweet tone of yours right now… I got interrupted earlier but I’m not upset... this actually makes me just...”

he cut his sentence short, without much of an explanation he lifts her and travels back to his room, plopping Aina onto his bed he then lunges on top of her in one swoop.

“Hopefully, I don’t get in trouble for these types of surprises.” He spoke as his warm breath itched against her soft skin.

She didn’t have time to react before his lips crashed into hers, finding himself drunk off of her sweet, succulent taste. He loved knowing he was the only thing that made her flustered and somewhat clumsy with her movements, she became overwhelmed at his onslaught of affection since she was used to giving but not receiving. But as always, she quickly recovered and adjusted. They’d experienced this a few times now, but each time their lips pressed together their feelings soared to new heights.

For him it felt as if something was overflowing and there was no sign of it stopping. Her stomach became one big knot, she anticipated every interaction and savored the taste of his love. They were on a high, and every time they touched, they knew it was more than just lust, that’s why the feeling never weaned. As Aina softly bit his lip breaking the kiss, their noses still touched.

“..won’t they be back fairly quick-“ their lips press together again.

“I guess we’ll just have to be quicker... do you not notice? Because I do.” He asked, locked in her gaze.

“What?” She said breathily.

“ **You’re wet Aina. Soaking.”**

Her back arches as she feels the familiar sensation tease her clit before pushing a few fingers into her wetness, slowly sliding in and out of her.

 _When did his hand even get there!_ She screamed internally, realizing she’d be bested again.

She gasped as he added another, and the expression on her face drove him wild. He removed his fingers, a trail of her leaking juices with him. He moves to reposition himself, but not before briefly relishing the sight of her body shaking with anticipation.

 _Hm._ He thought, pausing before speaking.

“ ** _K_ eep your shirt on.. since we don’t have much time, turn around for me and stick your ass this way.”**

 _Wait…_ she thought. Eyes widening as she realized what position he wanted to do.

She could hear the smirk in his tone, but she refused to be a rag doll today. For her this position is exactly what she wanted. It was her favorite, she was a bit nervous about doing it this way because his actions were still very unpredictable at this stage in their relationship and not to mention he was huge, but that gave her a greater thrill.

“ **Did you even notice you weren’t wearing underwear today? I’ve noticed this entire time. I started to wonder if you were doing this on purpose.”**

He said, rubbing his hands against the soft fabric of her leggings before slowly tugging it and pulling down as she turned over.

A groan resounded in his throat as he saw her dripping with desire.

 _This is really bad._ He thought _._ He could quickly feel his greed overtaking him as he slid his rock-hard cock inside of her, feeling her slick, hot walls grasp him as he thrusts in and out of her tight cunt. Her body surges with heat as she feels every inch of him searing her insides. She felt his hands firmly grab into her hips and his strokes quickened, but she was just getting started. She let out a few softer moans before she rocked her hips against him, matching his pace, but the intensity of her movement increased. He didn’t expect it, and moaned rather loudly, dipping his head back. She felt her walls tighten around him once more, and he dug his fingers into her hips. She enjoyed his reaction, and decided to increase the speed, which he responded in kind. Her soft moans that grew louder as time elapsed egged him on. She felt a hand leave her hip and slide to her ass. She heard a low chuckle from him as he tightly gripped it.

 ** _‘Smack_** ’

“Aah!” The heat in her body roared once more and she instantly clamped down on him.

 _Oh?_ He thought. Biting back a groan

He raised his eyebrows in Surprise, before a grin spread on his face.

‘ ** _Smack’_**

“Aah! Cliff wait..” she shrieked rather breathlessly.

“You’re right. Can’t forget the other side, right?” He responded teasingly.

**_‘Smack’_ **

**_‘Smack’_ **

Luckily, no one else was in the house, the tv couldn’t even drown out her moans at that point and that made his cock throb fiercely.

**_“You’re gripping me fiercely too, does it feel that good?”_ **

_Maybe..._

He pounders a thought before sliding his hand up her spine, travelling to her nape, but stopping as he reached the back of her head.

Her eyes widen as she feels him grasp her hair, that was now in a loose ponytail.

At first, he gently tugs at it while he leans back repositioning himself, meaning only the tip remained in.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her mouth dried instantly as she felt his pulsating heat ram back into her wet, scorching walls, gripping and pulling her hair as he powerfully thrusts in and out of her.

“Oh..my.god.” Aina moaned, her eyes rolling as the pleasure escalates. One by one, his raging cock destroyed her walls, and she started to falter.

She felt a hand grip her, holding her up as he still moved relentlessly, not giving her even a second to catch her breath. She was in ecstasy, and he felt his already throbbing cock twitching inside of her.

Her legs were shaking, and her once hungry look turned to a pleading one. He thrusts once more and Aina felt her knees wanting to buckle, letting out a cry of pleasure.

“Cliff… inside” she breathes. But he didn’t really have a choice, he was already leaking inside of her.

“ **Aina.. You can cum now”** he groaned.

She trembled as she reached her climax, feeling his warm thick liquid filling her.

That was the best orgasm she’s had in her life, even better than the one she had a few days ago, and when she had sex with him, she didn’t have to fake it. She looked back as she felt him slowly pull out. He breathed heavily, and his skin was flushed but glistening. He was devastatingly sexy. He smirked lightly at her.

“I don’t think you’d want me to pull your leggings back up. If I do this will turn into more… than a quickie… what are you doing to me?” He chucked, but his eyes held hunger in them.

Instead, she removed her leggings and remaining clothing completely.

“Well now I have to shower because someone is still inside of me.”

She looked his direction and raised an eyebrow; something was still on her mind.

“How did you figure it out, Cliff?” He peered at her and bit his lip. The thought turning him on.

“When I first smacked your butt. at the theatre... I had a brief assumption, but how your body responded to me smacking your ass told me what I needed to know.” He rubbed his neck, feeling the incoming question.

“So, what about you? Since you knew how to respond, does that mean you have some information to share? hmm? What turns you on?” Aina asks in a teasing tone.

He moved around the bed, walking to her and grabs her by the waist. He then kisses her cheek.

“No dodging it cliff, just name one.” Aina said giving him a pointed look.

“Let’s say…I was just testing the waters in the safest way possible? And…” he pauses before continuing.

“You know… my sons thing is anklets but…I much prefer.. chokers, and you… look really nice in them.” He cups her face with his available hand and traced his thumb along her jawline before bending his head down to steal another kiss from her succulent lips.

“I’m seriously addicted, Aina. But now that you got me, I hope you understand what you’re getting into because I won’t be going anywhere... **You’re mine.** ”

He had a gentle tone, but the last few words made her heart thump loudly and her body tingle under his domineering gaze.

That same gaze travelled over her body, stopping below her waist. He scratched his head and glanced away.

“Let’s hurry and wash up... it’s leaking out.” He hesitantly said the last part, and deeply sighed.

“Can I actually trust you to just wash up this time?” She said tauntingly, and he visibly stiffened.

“…I don’t want to make promises I might not keep. But I will try my best.” He said seriously, still avoiding eye contact.

His heart pounds as he hears a small thump. The sound of her heavy sweater hitting the carpet. Shortly after he felt her small arms wrap around his waist, and her bare chest press against him. He tried his best to not react, and just awkwardly stare to the side instead, causing laughter to erupt from both sides.

“Let’s go then, Cliff.” Aina smiled and dragged him along to the restroom.

……


	13. Holiday Launch!

Chapter 12

They were sitting in the living room now, waiting for the others to get back. The couch was pretty big, but Aina chose to snuggle against him as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Hey.” He said, and she turned her head to face him.

“What if Cove would’ve rejected the idea of us being together? I’m curious to how you’d react.” He spoke. He knew how he’d react, but he honestly did wonder about Aina.

“…I know you wouldn’t do anything Cove didn’t approve of... so I’d have no choice but...” she paused, her expression turning serious.

“… I’d have to revert back to an older version of myself and beat him up until he said yes, all the while threatening him to not tell you I was indeed beating him up.” She said seriously.

Cliff chuckled, he knew she probably wouldn’t actually do that, hopefully.

“Do you still think you can? That boy is big now. He’s the same height I am, and he has muscle.”

“… Cliff... I always win okay.?? I always win. I don’t care how big he gets. To me he’s still a baby.” She said, giving him a small huff.

He chuckled.

….

“Dad?” Cove calls, unlocking the door for the second time today. This time two other people were with he, terry, and Miranda. Lee and Derek came too, since they wanted to come help out the night of the menu launch.

Much to their Surprise they walk in to see the two peacefully sleeping on the couch. He hated to wake them up, but he did say he’d be back.

Derek spoke first a confused tone to his voice.

“SOO… what’s going on right there? Anyone care to explain??? I’m very lost.” His voice was quite loud, and it was enough to wake Cliff.

“… When did we fall asleep...? oh. Cove. Wait.”

He blinked, quickly becoming embarrassed, not knowing how long they’ve been there.

“We just got here, but I called you and you didn’t respond.” Cove said, scoffing.

Derek looked around, obviously he was out of the loop.

Aina still hadn’t woke up yet, and Cliff gently lifted her off of the couch.

 _Should I just put her in the room then?_ he thought. His brain happened to still be a bit foggy after waking up. He wanted her to talk with her family and friends, but he also understood that she’s completely worn out, not only from earlier but because he knew she gets drained after socializing for too long. She’d always been more of a loner unless she was with Cove.

“.. I’ll talk about it after I put her in the room.” Cliff said, walking towards his bedroom with a sleeping Aina in his arms.

“Wait the guest room is right there though?? Huh??” Derek continued, earning a light shove from Lee.

“…. Man, please... shut up.” Cove said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Derek was always a super talkative guy, and slow on the uptake but, sometimes he didn’t know when to be quiet, but they never judged him for it; they did show irritation though. Cove remembered when Aina would yell at him to shut up when the rest of them couldn’t do it, maybe that’s why he liked her.

Finally, Cliff returned and ushered them all to sit. He found out they came to help with the holiday event at his establishment, on the day they would reveal the rest of the holiday items. He was happy to hear that and told them such. Lee and Derek also helped themselves to the things that were made earlier and were very pleased, in fact now they were more than eager to help.

“Now, do you want to hear about the mess you essentially caused, Derek?” Cliff said, but he laughed as he began to explain what happened due to his ‘ _oh so smart’_ dare. Derek’s mouth gaped open, since he didn’t know how Aina felt at all, he couldn’t have predicted that would’ve happened.

“So, she won the game…? Man, that sucks.” He said aloud, and everyone erupted with laughter. It was obvious everything else went over his head.

“Wait... dating?!” He suddenly exclaimed, startling Cove who was next to him. “They always love the ones with the most experience...which means older” Derek mumbled, shocking the group.

“Huh? Is that really a thing guys…?” Cliff asked, honestly curious.

“Well, that tends to vary from person to person, age tends to not matter but… well. Now for me it does, so that might be true. Older doesn’t mean matured though, at least in a mental sense... but in my case… Once you’ve experienced it... I think you’d begin underestimate someone close to your age.” Their heads turned as a groggy Aina walked into the room, she still managed to give a sly smile towards Cliff. He immediately covered his face, luckily it didn’t look like anyone saw that. She had a thing for publicly teasing him.

It’d only been about an hour since he put her in the room, but she was back and ready to talk to the others. She listened attentively as they described a plan for managing the holiday menu, all the while situating herself next to Cliff and instinctively grabbing onto his arm.

“So, what’s after that? Christmas is soon, I know on Christmas Eve we planned to have a small get together. But what else… wait.” Cove paused, turning to Aina.

“.. Your birthday. I knew I was forgetting something, it’s right after Christmas!” He shrieked. He couldn’t believe he forgot, though that was probably because of the lack of communication in the last few years.

By the consistent expressions she was seeing, Cove didn’t seem to be the only one that forgot.

“It’s still a longways away, it’s okay.” She said reassuringly. Her birthday happened to be on New Year’s Day, when she was younger there were huge celebrations but not anymore.

The conversation topic quickly changed, thanks to Aina. But Cliff was still lost in his thoughts, he still wanted to celebrate her birthday in a nice way, but fancy restaurants weren’t a place for either of them. He then remembered her vacation was soon coming to an end as well, meaning she would be going away again.

It did make him anxious, but it also made him want to put more effort into the holidays. In truth he wanted her to stay but knew her education was more important. She’d carried on the conversation, but as he glanced in her direction, he could see her fighting to stay awake.

“… it’s been long enough guys. Aina is exhausted, look at her.” Cove said, taking notice as well before standing up.

She’d fallen asleep again, just that quickly.

“Well she will need it because tomorrow night will be a full house.. At least that’s what we’re expecting. I’ll apologize beforehand too.. Liz may or may not have took initiative and ordered holiday themed wear.. for you guys to wear. She even assumed Lee and Derek would be around.” Cliff said whilst sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Urk.” Derek made a small noise in disapproval. He couldn’t imagine the horrible ideas Liz would have; he didn’t want to.

Since Aina showed no signs of waking up, the group ushered themselves out to prepare for tomorrow.

“You were so cozy holding onto me a few minutes ago… you’re much more of a baby than I thought huh? Well.. it’s fine. You’ll just be my baby then.” Cliff spoke softly, lifting her yet again.

“I might look fit Aina… but all of this lifting is slowly taking its toll.” He chuckles, carrying her to what had seemingly become their bedroom.

……

Unlike the past few days, the sun showed its face today. It wasn’t warm, it was still pretty cold. But he and Aina hadn’t seen blue skies for a while, so it was refreshing. They were previously snuggling against each other in bed as that radiant light in the sky, decided to gaze upon them and smile brightly. He’d already been awake, but he watched as the sun swallowed her whole in its everlasting light. Her skin was already soft and smooth, and the radiance from that sun gave her a luminous glow. As she slept, she’d make different small expressions and he couldn’t help but feel a faint tightness in his chest.

 _She acts so tough and nonchalant, but then she does cute things like this... it’s really something._ He thought.

Today was like any other, he couldn’t stop watching her and indulging in that radiance. Aina happened to be a hard person to wake up, but that’s why he could take time to do these things. Sometimes, on mornings like this he’d caress her face as she slept, moving stray hairs from Infront of her face. She slept so peacefully, and the feeling it brought him was one of calmness and warmth. He’d even give her small, soft kisses on her available cheek, and the top of her head.

It occurred to him, there was more to this feeling than being calm and feeling warm. When her eyes fluttered open and his hand made its way to caress her cheek again, that’s when the proper term came to mind.

Bliss.

She took his hand and held it as he caressed her, her expression full of an emotion that made his heart leap. Her coy expression would be back any moment, and he loved those too.

But he loved sweet moments like this the most, that’s what made her so addictive.

“Good morning… _Cliff._ ” She spoke. Her alluring voice echoed in his head. He sighed, understanding that tone well enough now to know she was up to something. He stared as she rolled over, throwing her leg over his waist and sat on top of him. It reminded him of the first time she did that, but things were different now.

“…I’m happy you’re well rested Aina but please get off... We need to keep all that energy for tonight. So, unless you’d like to be exhausted like you were yesterday… I’d think before teasing.” Cliff said, giving her a pointed look.

“I can’t help it if I like the view from up here, _Honey._ ” She said, wiggling her body suggestively.

 _Did she really just call me-- she’s really trying to find new ways to provoke me daily._ He thought, sighing deeply.

it wasn’t even her wiggling around this time. It was the name she used to grab his attention.

“ ** _Aina… off.”_** He said in a husky, but commanding tone. She had her fun messing with him, especially in the mornings.

She felt a strong grip on her waist as he pulled her as repositioned himself to sit up.

 _Just this much is fine…_ He thought, finding the interaction amusing.

leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her soft lips.

“Good morning, Aina.” He says after breaking their kiss, much to her dissatisfaction. “Today’s a big day for both of us... if I do what I want you might miss it, so don’t get all pouty on me.” Chuckling, he rubs her back gently.

“okay, try calling me honey, or any other pet name first and I’ll move!” she said teasingly, and his face paled a bit. He was really bad at things like this.

“Hon—can I think about a good one first? Uh… oh my gosh. Bab—no… Swee—no… Aina please. I’ll think of a good one I promise but let us get through the day first, _please.”_ She laughed at his obvious embarrassment. Whatever he came up with would surely be one for the books, she knew it.

Aina sighed. She was a playful woman that hated when things prevented her from playing around, but she couldn’t deny she had a lot of effort that she put into this.

She moved around until she could find her footing. Standing up, she stretched her arms only to sit on the edge of the bed again.

“Time for us to get ready and set up... decorating time!” She said excitedly. Liz decorated most of the lounge, but she left things for Aina to do, so At least she could contribute.

……

The place was now decorated with a huge Christmas tree at its center for everyone to see, small wreaths and garland throughout the bar, each table and booth had small Christmas fixtures on them, and hollies surrounded the outside. It was pretty late now so Aina, Lee and Liz changed in the bathroom while Miranda was set to arrive later. Terri was absent since they went to their parents for the holidays.

“Liz… this outfit...” Lee paused, giving herself a once-over. It was obvious what she was supposed to be, but the outfit was a bit racy for her tastes. She was already quite tall, so the dress was shorter than what she was used to. It wasn’t form fitting, instead it flowed outwards. It had a trim of red fur on the hem. The back barely had a covering besides the thin strings of ribbon, and a candy cane colored bow on the lower back area that brought it all together. The front was rather plain, it just had a black belt. The dress happened to be a deep green. The set came with black pumps and an elf hat.

Lee grimaced as she stepped into the heels.

Liz had a cute white dress on herself with white furry material around the collar and sleeves, her heels weren’t as high, but her accessories were fitting, it also had three black buttons down its center.

Liz’s bias towards her sister was obvious, Aina wore tight, shimmering red shorts. The front was cut rather low, her tattoo slightly showed its head. The top was more like a cape that stopped at her leg, the color was a holiday red, and the design had a deep V-cut and a black belt directly under her bust. The top didn’t close so her body was pretty much on display from the front. White fur decorated the ends of the long sleeves and the collar. Surprisingly, she wasn’t in tall, stiletto’s this time, but her fluffy, white boots had a wedge to them. And unlike the other two, she had no stockings on since her shorts were cut so low.

Liz pondered for a while before slipping a Santa hat onto Aina’s head.

“Perfect!” Liz exclaimed, grabbing their hands to lead them out.

 _I totally look like a slut..._ She thought. She knew Liz meant no harm, but the lounge was going to profit off of her body tonight and she didn’t know how to feel about it.

They could hear a whining Derek as they exited the women’s restroom.

“There’s no way I’m wearing this!!” He shrieked, horror evident in his tone.

“Look… just for tonight, the shorts stop a little more than mid-thigh, look man...” Cove was there, trying to reassure him.

“… I look like a Mas-- man. Is this what Liz is into?” He said, not noticing the girls were standing behind a well-dressed cove.

“It’s meant to just mimic a harness for a reindeer, Derek. Come out, you muscular himbo.” Liz spat, with growing irritation. It would be her last time helping at the bar, since her internship started in the summer, so she wanted to make memories.

Derek sighed, exiting the restroom. He wore a red harness with silver bells attached to it and brown shorts, the blush on his face deepening as he wore the accompanying antlers and nose.

The girls giggled fiercely, and his embarrassment deepened. He immediately shot them a look, just so they’d notice his scowl. Instead, they were met with wide eyes. Seeing the look on Derek’s face, Cove turned around.

He was dressed in rather dashing attire, he looked like a prince from a fairytale. His hair was down, it had surely gotten long since their high school years.

“Cove is dressed as a toy soldier, like you know. Kind of like the nutcracker or something. And Derek is Rudolph, Cliff is… a different type of Santa Claus.” Liz explained.

Aina laughed, Cove definitely fit the prince-type aesthetic and being Rudolph oddly fit Derek.

“So, where’s Santa Claus?” Aina asked, a teasing smile on her face.

“Liz… since I hear you all there laughing, I don’t want to come out. What type of indecent exposure is going on around here??” Hearing Cliffs voice, Aina perked up and peeked around Cove.

He was wearing more of a robe, the red tint was a bit deeper than Liz’s so it matched her own perfectly, white fur decorating the collar, cuffs and bottom just like hers, and matching pants with the same white fur on the hem of the pants leg and black boots. His accessory was a black belt, but his hair was down and pulled to one side.

“I’m seeing a lot of muscles tonight.” Aina said, laughing.

That’s when he finally turned towards the girls, Liz and Lee’s outfits weren’t bad, but Aina’s made him grimace.

‘ _Liz…This is the outfit you give her... no way. Not happening. Hell. No.’_

“ **No.”** He said firmly in their direction. His eyes examining Aina’s rather exposed body. He didn’t want others ogling her too much, he knew she was a beautiful woman, but he still felt weary. Especially since he knew how people could be while drunk, and he worried about that. The shorts were cut too low for his liking, and her more inappropriate tattoo peeked out a bit. He couldn’t hide his irritation, since he thought of that as something only, he could see. Usually something like this would turn him on, but other people would be focusing on her tonight. In most cases people would rush to show off their prized possessions, his woman was a different matter.

She could tell he was quite annoyed; he was never one to fret over things long, but she could understand how he felt. She didn’t want to send him basically shirtless into the crowd of people either, but he was the owner.

They both sighed.

“.. It looks nice but it’s very revealing. I won’t complain too much but... just keep an eye on the girls, you two.” He said, pointedly looking to his son and Derek.

The night started; Cliff was not too happy, but he went on as normal. The lounge was as full as predicted and the girls were being hit on constantly, Aina in particular was making an unusually large amount in tips since she was at the bar and talking about the new drinks. Lee was running around serving people, she even sang a few songs at their request since karaoke was set up in the live music area. Cove and Derek started to make a lot in tips too, and poor Derek became a target for older women. Everyone loved the holiday items, and today it was much more of a restaurant than a bar and lounge. Luckily, no customers tried to touch them, except Derek. Cliff was being too friendly with other ladies there for her comfort. She knew he was just a friendly guy and he was just trying to entertain his customers, but she still disliked it. Out of the corner of her eye She saw a woman touch his arm in a flirtatious matter and growled. He pulled his arm back and awkwardly tried to laugh, but it still irritated her.

It’s been a few hours now, and all of the women who came in were extremely flirty. Her insecurities started to tear at her, which is something that usually didn’t happen. She was trying to keep a smile on her face, but it faltered. It was way too much for her. She wanted to enjoy the launch of the menu they created together but found it hard to enjoy it. She was one to get anxious after a while and didn’t have good memories of crowds. That paired with her ugly trait of possessiveness, wasn’t faring well in this situation.

Too many people, and drunk people at that. She was grateful to the regulars that came in and distracted her temporarily, she was happy their hard work was a success but at the same time she wanted it to be over. Miranda soon walked in, wearing a modest dress with gingerbread patterns, and ribbons in her hair. Aina laughed, Liz really thought about everyone. Miranda didn’t know much about mixing drinks, so she’d have to wait longer for a break.

He felt a chill from behind, he could tell Aina was glaring at him and his current situation. He couldn’t really judge because he’d been doing the same, but unlike him Aina was a lot more cautious and had a better sense for these things than he did. He knew he was considered rather good looking but didn’t expect it to become a problem at his establishment, then again this was the holiday season and his first time having an event dedicated to the season.

But his first plan was to remove himself from this awkward situation.

Two women around his age were flirting with him: or trying to. He knew they objectively weren’t bad looking, but they also didn’t attract him in the least. His current girlfriend set the bar way too high, and her advances were the only ones that didn’t outright annoy him, even before they started dating.

He felt something graze his arm and drew his hand back immediately, looking more disgusted than he should of. But with that as an excuse, he got up and left after wishing them a good night.

He wanted to find Aina and give her a break but kept being interrupted. When he saw that the bar counter was packed with people, he decided to just speak with her after.

……..

Finally, it was closing time, but they were too tired to do anything. Everyone was resting at the tables surrounding the Christmas tree and snacking on the new appetizers, trying to settle down. As usual Aina didn’t eat a thing, she didn’t know if it was because she ate so many samples before, but she wasn’t hungry and she hadn’t been for the last few days. She wasn’t as irritated as earlier, but she hated the feeling that was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

He glanced towards her. She didn’t eat much on a normal day, but it felt like something else was the matter, deciding they needed to go and rest for the night was the best course of action, He sighed and walked over to Aina. They hadn’t really spoken to each other all night, but it’s not like they had the chance to.

Feeling his hand gently touch her back, she turned around.

“Hey, want to head back now?” Cliff spoke to her with such a mellow tone that it was hard for her to hold onto that irritation.

“Yeah, I’m tired... I didn’t get a break as intended because we were so busy.” She responded meekly, standing up.

“Hey guys we’re gonna go, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I’d like to thank everyone for all of the help... we had a huge success that should be properly celebrated. Don’t even clean up tonight just throw food away.” He shouted, walking towards the exit as he took Aina’s hand in his. She gave a small wave and said her goodbyes as they exited the bar and ventured back.

They hadn’t changed yet, but Aina was still resting on the edge of his bed, looking a little conflicted. She felt a slight dip next to her, knowing he’d sat next to her.

“...Aina please tell me what’s bothering you. Today was supposed to be a good day, but I know there’s something more to it than the ladies that had horrible attempts at flirting...” he said, grabbing a hold of her hand. She didn’t too much like to talk about how she felt, because she knew she was over thinking it. Almost sure her thought process would make him feel bad. Neither one of them wanted tension to linger, so she decided to try opening up about her more intrusive, plaguing thoughts.

“You didn’t do anything wrong... it was just me. I’m not a jealous person usually... but I think it’s because they looked close to your age, I kind of started needlessly worrying. I’d never worried this much about it before but for some reason... I guess I started to wonder if I was too childish or not. I’m very playful and I know it can get annoying but... you fluster me easily and I get clumsy, I started to wonder if I could satiate you properly. I don’t have that much experience... So, I try a bit harder than usual, and not to mention I have no dating experience... I just suddenly found myself lacking.” She admitted. It was obvious this wasn’t her usual demeanor, and he realized he truly had no idea of what she was thinking. The fact that she said she never worried as much as she did today, meant these thoughts lingered in her head for a long, long time. He turned to her, casting a sullen expression as he gave her a tight hug. There’s no way he could’ve noticed since they were moving along at such a smooth pace, but he still felt bad.

“Aina…believe me when I say I had no idea you felt this way, but experienced or not it wouldn’t change the fact that you’re all I could ever ask for and need in a partner, and as a woman you’re all I’d want. I realized a while back, the only reason I never backed away… back then is _because_ it was you. There’s not a soul that could take your place.”

He had no idea how much she needed to hear that.

She didn’t cry, but she turned to snuggle herself into his arms. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she was still unsure as to when she should say that. Because it was true, she loved him.. and she had for a long time.

“Thanks for saying that... Cliff.” She spoke her words softly, feeling the pressure of his loving gaze.

“I didn’t like seeing the many attempts of guys trying to touch you either, but you’re way more self -aware than I am. Had it been anything besides attempting to touch your hand… I might’ve got in trouble... actually, I think everyone would have since you’re such a loved woman.” He admitted.

It was true, everyone around them cared for her just as much. Aina was the one with the worst temper but that was only on the surface.

“I prefer showing off your brain… not your body. When you’re exposed like that it feels like I’m sharing and I’m a greedy man especially when it comes to…well in short, I don’t share.” Before words could leave her mouth, he closed the gap, giving her one of his sweet, and tender kisses. The warmth of his lips always left a tingling sensation that had her wanting more.

He wasn’t the type to tell a woman what she should and shouldn’t wear, but thought it was a shame people had such a hard time controlling themselves because they see skin. To him it was just dangerous, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was a little possessive. Thankfully, she was okay with that. Aina wore what she wanted, and he’d never complain but when he felt eyes on her earlier it felt more than lecherous, it felt _off_ , that’s why it got to him.

She didn’t know when she did it, but in the midst of sorting out their emotions, she pushed him down and remained laying on his chest as she savored his taste. She only noticed after feeling something pressing against her shorts, and hands run up her thigh. He sighed into their kiss, and she did a small squeal when he playfully bit her tongue. His arms were now wrapped tightly around her, and he pulled away, blushing slightly.

“I know you’re tired so... I think it’s time to change out of these costumes unless that’s your thing.” He said rather cheekily.

“Well... if I had to choose, I’d rather see you in a suit.” She responded rather seriously. He raised his eyebrow, giving her an amused look as she rolled over to lay beside him.

“Maybe I’ll just stay like this. It can’t be too bad.” Aina said, not wanting to move.

“I’d offer to help you... but I know for a fact you have no underwear on. There’s no way you’re sleeping if I do it. So you might as well.. just get up.” He muttered, taking off the robe he was wearing. He started to remove the pants, then stood up with a sigh.

_I really want her to sleep. She needs sleep… I’m sure she noticed before.. nope. I’m just going to shower. Alone._

“At the very least… my mouth is available and not tired.” Aina says, holding his gaze as she stands up only to drop to her knees a second later. His eyes widened at the abruptness and he suddenly found himself embarrassed.

“You really … don’t have to..” He said, glancing down. He genuinely didn’t want her to feel obligated, but her next sentence was something he didn’t expect to hear from her.

“…it’s Okay, it’ll be quick.” She said confidently.

“W—Huh? What makes you so sure of that? What are you trying to say there Aina?”

“I’m just saying… when I’m not rushing, I’m good at what I do, _Cliff._ And as a trade, how about I do this now and then... since we were talking about it... wear something nice for me on Christmas.” Her grin grew wide, and he blinked. Instantly, he regretted saying anything at all. The look of mischief on her face tole him everything he needed to know. Even though he should’ve kept his mouth closed, he wasn’t going to complain further.


	14. A Holiday Miracle/ (+)

_Christmas Eve & Christmas Day._

It was finally Christmas Eve; the new menu went so well that Cliff didn’t need to open the lounge today. That was great for him, considering he had a lot to do. Aina insisted on putting up a tree because even though it was Christmas Eve, it was her favorite time of year. He’d long ago stopped putting up decorations, mainly because he was alone, and Cove was an adult. Now things were different, and he had someone to share it with. It wasn’t a huge tree, it was just a few inches taller than Aina, but she had a serious talent for decoration. Before he knew it, she drew a tree in her little notebook and had a solid plan and color scheme. They’d just came home from a department store, and he remembered dizzily watching her as she zipped around and grabbed things.

Aina did have him help, and he became surprisingly fixated on it.

It had classic white lights on it with various gold garlands and red trinkets, there were even some quirky ones too like a shot glass, cartoon characters, and she managed to even put his favorite vinyl on the tree. She loved a junky but cute look, and that’s what she got. He’d never seen a tree this full before, but it didn’t look weird. He rather enjoyed it, especially because it’s something they created together.

There was a small ‘Thank you’ party being held tonight that would run over into Christmas Day, as they’d gotten older it became a thing to just exchange gifts at midnight. They were both mildly excited, no matter how old they got, everyone loved gifts and spending time with family.

They wrapped gifts in separate rooms, respectively. She wanted to go peek but knew that wouldn’t be right, truthfully, she’d brought him a few things by having Liz go pick up her orders.

“.. perfect!” she said, finishing the last gift. A knock at the guest room door caught her attention, it slowly opened without waiting for much of a response.

“Hey, are you done wrapping yet? I so wasn’t trying to peek.” Cliff said rather un-convincingly, hiding his smile.

“Too bad for you, I just finished. It’s time to get dressed now since it’s getting late.” She said as she started to lift the gift bags and walk towards the door, he took some from her out of courtesy so they could move along quicker. He’d already put his in the car some time ago.

Aina got dressed in the guest room today, and he questioned what exactly she was up to. But when she came out, she had on a black sweater dress and thigh high boots, with her hair in a braid to one side. It looked good, but he still thought there was something else going on.

As he promised her, he had to wear something nice. A suit was a no go, but he wore black dress pants and a red button-down shirt with the cuffs rolled up.

 _Choosing to just keep his hair down was a good decision_ she thought, nodding in approval.

She was very happy about his choice of clothing; it wasn’t too formal, but it was still dressed up enough for the Christmas party. She was ready to go herself, her sweater dress looked rather tight, but it was surprisingly well fitting and warm. Though she had very holiday-spirited makeup to compensate for her rather simple outfit.

After putting her gifts in the back seat, they ventured to the park area, it wasn’t the park she used to play at as a kid, but another further from there. When they arrived, there were a few heat-insulated tents set up, the surrounding area in the park and the top of each tent were decorated in various Christmas lights. There were small heating units inside each tent, and a little way further in, an archway decorated in lights had a mixture of garland and holly laced through it, with the final touch being a mistletoe at the top. Aina couldn’t stop herself from thinking about how cliché, but sweet at the same time the idea was.

They had bonfires and roasted marshmallows, with the exception of Cove going a further step to make s’mores. Her parents finally showed up, happy to actually see their daughter today. She’d been so focused on the menu and her relationship that she didn’t go over there as much as she should’ve. They didn’t blame her, but they did scold her playfully and made sure to tease her all during dinner.

The time passed quicker than they thought, and gifts were being passed around. It was a few minutes until midnight hit, so they separated the gifts beforehand. Aina still had his gift in the car, and she guessed he did the same. She wanted it to be a little more private when they exchanged gifts and was relieved, he felt the same way.

In reality, her gag gift wasn’t something he could give her in-front of everyone. The corners of his mouth twitched just thinking about it. He didn’t know if she was actually into these things or not, but he wanted to see her reaction to it.

The night went on, and as the clock hit 12 everyone excitedly passed around gifts. The musky scent of the surrounding maple trees, combining with the light sweetness of their roasting marshmallows filled the air once more, making the perfect setting for Christmas cheer. Aina got a little something for everyone and felt relief when the corners of their mouths would turn upward. Cliff’s huge thank you gift happened to be the barbecue meat and accessories needed to cook it indoors, but he also gave everyone a small present or gift card.

Everyone was happy and fed, but there was still the matter of their gifts left. They quietly excused themselves from the commotion and walked together to the car, in a comfortable and anticipating silence. Aina was a bit nervous now, even though she was just giving him a present or two she still felt it to be an intimate moment. It wasn’t chilly to her before, but now the cold air seemed to hit her all at once. She watched as he took out a small box, and a bigger one. He wasn’t nervous like she was, and it was calming to her.

“Let’s go down that path first… it’s more secluded and I bet with all of the lights it looks really nice…truthfully, I’ve been curious about it since we got here.” She heard him say and nodded in agreement.

Slowly they took that path, embedded in mosaic and pebble, staring in awe at all of the different light fixtures. Soon enough they came to a clearing where even the bushes happened to be decorated with white lights. It was a small space, and luckily no one else was there since it was technically the early morning. He guided her to a nearby bench and they sat next to each other. There weren’t heaters this deep into the park, but the heat they felt from being in each other’s space was more than enough. Finally, he decided to pass her the larger box. She was nervously opening it, fidgeting with the wrapping paper. When she uncovered it, the anxiousness she felt before instantly faded into nothingness. She could hear him trying to stifle a laugh, so she punched his arm as hard as she could.

“… Throat numbing spray… handcuffs... a plug... and a… toy. Cliff you think you’re so funny don’t you!” She exclaims while laughing, feigning anger. But the small joke was exactly what she needed, now she could give him his gift with steady hands. “You’re gonna regret giving me these.” Aina proclaimed, an amused smile on her face as she passes him a box.

He opened it, and his eyes widened. “Aina this looks really expensive…actually I know this is expensive… but what is--” he trailed of staring at the leather strapped watch. “Oh!” He realized. She’d brought him an Apple Watch, but the strap was leather. He could admit he was interested in one for business purposes, but it was a little pricey, so he never thought about buying it for himself. He was surprised at the look of it, but he assumed somehow, she’d customized it to look old-fashioned and not as gaudy. He loved the vintage feel of it and appreciated the thought.

He pulled her closer, giving her a tight squeeze.

“Thank you ai- “she shook her head, pulling out something much smaller and thinner.

“That’s... not it.. this is your real gift.” He could tell she was nervous about this one by her shy gaze. Slowly, he opened it.

Keys and a brochure.

“Keys?” He tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly she found it hard to speak and felt embarrassed at his curious stare. She’d hoped she wouldn’t have to explain it, but kind of expected this.

“I don’t want to leave you alone so... I know I’m going back to college soon and.. I want you to be able to come to my apartment any time. Liz has one summer left, then she’d be moving. But I really just.. want you to be able to come see me. I have a year left and it would be impossible for me to just up and leave you here. I know you have Cove here but.. he too is an adult now. At the least, I wanted you to come stay for a while every now and then.. I’d miss you too much otherwise.” She rambled, feeling warm herself as she saw his skin steadily grow a deeper shade of pink. It might’ve been dark still, but the steady tinting of his skin became illuminated under the moonlight. She saw his touched expression clearly, and her heart did a skip.

He’d been worried about it this entire time. Honestly not knowing how to return to a life where he couldn’t see her when he wanted, or if she wanted him to visit or not. He found himself plagued by these thoughts since they began dating, and that’s why he indulged in her so much, and moving along so quickly.

He was scared.

Because he knew as soon as he touched her, as soon as he responded to her kiss, that he wouldn’t be able to let her go. He didn’t want to.

It’s true that he was once content in solidarity, but that was before she came back home. Now, he couldn’t imagine being by himself in that house for so long. He’d always been a man at the mercy of his emotions and this time was no different as he put the gifts beside him and took her in his arms. Familiar sparks flew again as their lips met, their kiss was one deep and slow, seeking unity and expressing compassion. He didn’t anticipate the rapid beating of his heart, bursting at the seams as he was overcome with an emotion that overflowed.

He couldn’t hold his tongue.

“… Aina.” He said with a soft expression on his face, gazing at her tenderly.

“I’m in love with you Aina, and I love you so much.” He spoke truthfully, feeling a big weight be lifted off of his shoulders now that’d he’d finally said it.

She didn’t mean to lose her composure, but she felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly she wiped it away.

“Huh? What’s that? Why am I crying, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I—" one after another , warm tears slid down her frosty cheeks and the amount only increased when he embraced her once more. Happiness couldn’t express how she felt, it was finally happening and all of her chasing and waiting paid off. He loved her, to anyone who didn’t know them it might’ve looked to be too soon, but unmarked feelings marinated over time, becoming what they are now.

“That’s not ...fair I was going.. to say it first...” she said in between shaky breaths.

“Well… I guess I beat you to it then, huh?” He said jokingly as she nudged him.

“I love you too, Cliff. And I’ve been in love with you for a long time...” She knew she looked ridiculous right now, but it didn’t matter.

now everything felt in place.

He held her shaking figure and moved in to give her another light kiss. He wasn’t sure he’d feel this way again. But this time it was much stronger, and he knew the feeling wouldn’t drain out, because they’d make the effort to ensure that.

 _This is what true love is, and this is what it should feel like._ He thought, satisfied that he finally figured it out.

“Shhh, turn around for me Aina.” He had one last present for her. She weakly nodded, finally finished with her crying fits. A few seconds later she felt a cold sensation touch her neck, she shuddered.

“Okay, it’s on...Merry Christmas, Aina.” he whispered, his breath dangerously close to her ear.

She looked down in surprise, and a wide grin broke out on her tear-stained face. It was a necklace with their birthstones attached. She felt her lip tremble again and quickly hid her face.

He chuckled at her shy reaction and pulled her arms down gently.

“Call me crazy or … whatever but I have a hunch that…we’ll be together for a long time. So... I think it was okay for me to be a little ahead of myself.” He reasoned, albeit shyly.

He leaned over to kiss her again, and she welcomed it happily, a familiar heat crept up their bodies as their gentle kisses intensified. She moaned into their kiss as his strong, cold hands traced the curves of her body.

“We’re in public... you know?” She said breathlessly.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, stopping.

“When have you ever cared about that?” He asked seriously, earning a laugh from her.

“Ahem! Lovebirds. It is time to pack up! I know it’s only been an hour, but Now I see why I was the one sent to find you two.” They heard Liz scoff in the distance. Aina blinked.

“How long have you been there? _Just asking.”_ Cliff asked.

Liz threw them her usual smile, which meant nothing that was going to come out of her mouth would be good.

“Maybe since the first ‘I love you!’” She said dramatically, stretching her arms.

“And wow, Mr. Holden now I know what you both are into… In public huh?” She teased. She knew they wouldn’t have gone further. Truthfully, she was going to walk away, but she found herself watching her sisters happy expression, she had to admit it was really heartwarming.

Aina was pass the threshold of being embarrassed, she wanted to run and hide but she had nowhere to go.

Liz just turned around, smirking, and walking towards the main area again.

They laughed, picking up their gifts so they could follow her lead.

He chuckled. “Don’t know how you’re gonna hide your other gift, but good luck!” His laughing more audible as her face paled. Quickly, she took the items out of the box and shoved them into her coat pockets, luckily, they were big enough.

She felt herself blush as they exited the small area, embarrassed. He grabbed one of her now free hands so he could lace their fingers.

And for some reason, the stars in the sky that night seemed to shine a little brighter than before.

…..

It didn’t take them long to pack up and be on their way out. Everyone else was tired, but she and Cliff were full of energy. While he drove, his hand remained over hers, their fingers still intertwined. He showed no signs of letting go either. Since they left at the same time as her family, he was careful not to display PDA in-front of the house. He wanted to change so badly but Aina told him to stay dressed, so he knew for sure she was up to something granted that she also told him to shut his eyes until she said otherwise, so he did. He questioned it but assumed maybe she had another gift for him in the house.

And she did.

He felt her small hands gently push him forward, and he walked until he was at what he felt was the edge of the bed.

“Keep your eyes closed... and lay down.” She said, lightly pushing his chest. “Now give me your hands.” She said, trying her best to hide her giggle and she moved over top of him.

 _My hands….?_ His suspicion grew but he did it anyway. Completely forgetting what he gave her earlier.

**_‘Clink!’_ **

“..!?! Aina?!” He yelped as he tried to sit up, only to be jerked back down. His eyes were open now, and it finally occurred to him was going on.

She used his little joke against him. He closed his eyes and sighed, realizing he was cuffed to the headboard. Had he not been, he would’ve attacked her immediately because of what she was wearing. Her lingerie contrasted perfectly against her deep complexion, it was frosty in color and made of lacy material with a pvc alabaster-colored outlining. It had a matching garter belt and thigh highs, but she opted to not wear panties. The set came with a matching choker, a buckle type with a silver-plated crescent moon at the center that gave her an almost ethereal look.

 _… are you serious? How strong are these cuffs… this was the dumbest idea I’ve had._ He thought. That’s when he realized he really had no control, and he _loathed_ it.

She bit her lip, loving the frustrated, yet hungry look in his eyes. she leaned forward, feeling his growing member and slowly she moved to kiss his lips, that same passionate feeling from earlier coursing through her already warmed body. Her hands worked at a good pace as she unbuttoned his shirt, hearing his deep sighs as her mouth moved to his neck as she licked, sucked, kissed, and bit, marking sections all over his neck. His breath was shaky as her trail of kisses continued. She stopped at his chest, wanting to test the waters she lightly licked and gently pinched his nipples. Hearing his small gasp, she gently bit down and glanced at him to watch his reaction. He was flushed from the neck up, and his expression was a mixture of frustration and pleasure. But she was just getting started. She continued on her path, leaving small marks on her way down. She met his eyes with a playful expression when reaching the hem of his pants and pressed her cheek against the cool metal of his belt buckle. Hearing a slight growl from him in response and she giggled, enraging him further. She moved her head, teasingly kissing the area below his belt, and even licking the fabric of his pants suggestively.

“ ** _Aina…_** _”_ she heard him call in a huskier tone. She knew it was getting to him, and she indulged in it. She wasn’t new to the feeling of control, but control over _him_ felt completely different.

She unbuckled his belt with her hands, before backing up to unzip his pants with her teeth. She hadn’t done much yet, but the anticipation had him raring to go and she didn’t want to disappoint. She removed his pants and undergarment, making sure to run her nails down his thighs before mounting him once more. She turned around, leaving her ass pointed his way while she faced off with his thick, throbbing cock. She wrapped her hand around his hotness, swiveling it a bit before licking him along his shaft. She felt as his tongue flick and push against her clit until it was plump, in response she twirled her hot, wet tongue around his tip, rolling her tongue over his frenulum slowly. She then stifled an incoming moan by taking him whole, she’d prepared beforehand, allowing her to get down to the base easily. He didn’t expect her to do that so soon, so he let out an audible moan and attacked her clit aggressively, running his tongue over it before sucking on it. And her body twitched in response, wetness seeping out of her steadily weeping cunt.

She hadn’t done this previously, but she didn’t want him to take control over her so easily, so she licked and slurped his tip with a greater amount of suction while running her nails gently over his balls. She felt him pulse and grow rapidly in her mouth as she continued at a faster pace, making sure to take it to the base as often as she could, and teasingly run her nails over his balls before cupping them gently.

He couldn’t moan with his mouth full of her, but his cock began to twitch in her mouth. All at once he plugged her leaking hole, shoving his tongue in as deep as his restraints would allow.

“Mm... **_Aina...”_** he gasped and began thrusting in and out of her throat. She could admit it was easier when he was holding her in place, but she stayed still, knowing he was close to cumming. She hated how her brain became muddled so quickly, something that was supposed to be complete domination was going to end up at just her poor attempt. He knew her body too well by now, and knew if he was close then so was she. Instead of sucking her clit aggressively, he took the approach of slowly rolling his tongue over it in circular motions before kissing and sucking it gently. It was apparent he’d conquered her body the first time they touched, and she’d always be at his mercy.

She felt his twitching cock hit the depths of her throat once more before being filled with his hot, thick semen. It seemed to go directly down her throat, without much effort from her to swallow it.

She stifles a moan, feeling her own body shudder from climaxing. She wasted no time moving herself over his crotch. She judged how much he actually enjoyed it by his expression. He didn’t enjoy being rendered helpless, but he enjoyed everything else. Even after releasing all of that semen, he was still rock-hard. He hated that he knew her so well that he knew how she’d torture him next. But he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it for too long.

 _Oh my god…_ he thought, groaning as he felt a soaking, wet sensation grind against his cock. She moved her hips slowly, moving against the slipperiness of his thick, raging cock. She smirked as she saw him pull against the cuffs in frustration and let out soft moans as her clit rubbed against his tip, she dipped her head back as she got into it, their sounds mixing in harmony and resounding throughout the room.

“ ** _Aina, that’s enough.”_** He said firmly, growling as yet again her clit rubbed against him.

“Don’t you believe in patience? It’s a virtue you know.” She said rather cheekily, and he gazed at her with a smoky look.

 _I can’t take this anymore._ He gazed at the cuffs holding him, they looked like plastic, but it was still a pretty decent, and strong pair. He nodded after analyzing them before taking a deep breath.

“ ** _I could care less about that shitty virtue, Aina. I’m tired of playing this game.”_** His tone was icy, and rough. She knew he was about to erupt.

**_Clink_ **

**_Clink_ **

**_Snap!_ **

“…” she stopped mid movement, wide-eyed at the sight.

“you’re actually an animal, you BROKE them!” She said, a shocked tone to her voice which was disrupted by his darker chuckle.

He then wiggled his hands around, freeing them and rubbed his wrist. His eyes immediately fell on her.

“ ** _Did you have fun with that Aina?”_** He asked coolly, moving his hands to her waist and gripping her.

She hadn’t predicted this happening, and her throat went dry. He was dangerously calm.

“ ** _Oh? Why’d you stop?”_** He asked tauntingly. He tightened his hold on her hips as he raised his, grinding against her this time.

“ ** _Don’t stop now Aina…Keep going.”_** His voice remained a little breathy, but he was teasing her, nonetheless. They knew as soon as she moved, his hard, slick cock you begin to probe her entry. She resumed grinding her hips, gasping when he teasingly poked at her entry and he continued it until her soft moaning turned into begging whimpers. He sat up, pulling her close as he gave her soft, timeless kisses from her lips to her jawline and down her neck. Her senses were being invaded, shuddering as his hot, wet tongue touched her chest, rolling over her breasts before unhooking her bustier and removing it. He didn’t tear his eyes away from hers, not even for a second as he carelessly threw the fancy undergarment on the floor before moving his head again, his mouth taking a hold of her breast as he licked and sucked gently. His free hand pinching her other nipple just as she did to him earlier. Admittedly, he did it as payback since his sensitivity was discovered.

He felt her still slowly grinding on top of him, seeming to try and push his cock in. He wanted to but wanted to hear her beg more. So, he gently bit her nipple.

“ ** _I don’t think so Aina, not after that stunt you pulled earlier.”_** He said in defiance, moving his hands to her waist and locking her in place. His tip was in, and it drove her mad.

“ ** _Do you want me to let you go?”_** His taunting voice remained prominent, and his tone rich.

She nodded her head, and he shook his.

“ ** _Speak, Aina.”_** His voice resounded a bit stronger this time, and Aina gently gripped his arm in response. She easily caught on, and she’d have to discard every ounce of pride and renounce her control in the bedroom to get what she wanted. She bit her lip, holding her shaky breath as he waited for her reply.

“Yes….”

“ ** _Yes? Yes what?”_**

“Yes… _please_.. let me go.. Cliff..” Aina began to stutter, but the teasing wasn’t over yet.

“ ** _Why? Tell me what you want.”_**

She visibly froze, a feeling of shame and embarrassment creeping up her spine. She had to say it. She tried to tear her gaze away, but his locked hers in place.

“I…w—” she stuttered , shyness overtaking her.

“I want… yo..ur co..ck… inside of m.. e.”

**_“You forgot something.”_ **

“ _Please…”_

 _“ **You’re such a good girl, Aina.”**_ He said, loosening his grip on her. She’d always had the lingering feeling this was more his style, and this served as confirmation. What he said sent a shiver up her spine, and her already bruising nipples hardened further.

Honestly, it turned her on more than anything ever has.

He fell back into the bedsheets, the tip was in, but he needed to know just how bad she wanted it. He watched as she repositioned herself on top of his cock, her cunt was wailing for attention, and it was scorching hot as she slowly lowered herself into him, his hard and throbbing member pulsating against her thick walls. She let out one of her melodious cries of pleasure, realizing she’s never took him whole before. Her body surged with heat as she felt him in her stomach, she thought she’d be more adjusted to him by now, but this position was too much for her to handle. Her tight cunt clamped down on him as she finally made it to the base, but she couldn’t move. She’d finally taken all of him, but this was uncharted territory since she’d never dealt with anyone that large.

Without much of a word he pulled her forward, his grip on her plump ass was tight as she felt his surging heat thrust into her. She immediately yelped as she felt his cock repeatedly strike her womb. Her brain was a disarrayed mess as the intensity increased, and she lost herself in the ecstasy. She was the wettest she’d ever been, and he took advantage of it, plunging deep into her stormy sea. He changed his speed, strongly thrusting into her over and over, starting and ending his thrust from the base of his cock every-time.

her soaking, gushy cunt made sloppy sounds as his scorching heat teared at her walls. She whimpered when he stopped his onslaught passion and gave him a pleading look. His strong, sturdy chest glistened, and she watched as he took deep breaths. She didn’t notice how deep her nails dug into his shoulders, but he didn’t complain.

 _I can try now… I want more...._ She thought as she sat up again and grabbed both of his hands to intertwine their fingers. He groaned as she repeatedly slammed herself onto his cock, bouncing at a moderate tempo. She was careful to not hurt him and It was a lot harder than she thought, she felt his hotness in her stomach, twitching as she moved vigorously. He twitched inside of her again as she began to roll her hips and he hurriedly gripped her waist to flip her over.

“ **Stop that.”** He growled, holding her legs up.

She felt amazing, her cunt would tightly squeeze him and suck him in at each opportunity, it held him captive. He wasn’t tired, but he let her try moving and soon after she started, he regretted it. It felt even better than before, and she moaned his name constantly. He knew he had to change positions, the way she was moving on top of him would make him cum quick, and he wanted to savor her.

She whined as he withdrew, desiring his slick and hot sensation, and he delivered. Thrusting into her again, but beginning teasingly slow, gyrating his movement, grinding against her sloshing insides. It was too stimulating, and the fog returned to her brain.

“Cliff… fas..ter.” She moaned.

 **“Who needs to learn patience now?”** he retorted, still slowly moving in and out of her.

“…I’m..sorry, so..please..” Aina whimpered pathetically, moving her hands to hold her legs on her own.

“ ** _Wow… you’re really.”_**

 ** _“Alright then. Don’t start whining since you asked for it. I won’t stop until you cum.”_** He said, fully withdrawing before ramming himself into her once more. Just like she wanted, he drilled in and out of her rapidly, and she started to feel a reeling sensation. He still had a hand gripping her thigh but moved his other to her plump and juicy clit, rubbing it with his thumb at a moderate pace, He felt her trying to move around and raise her hips, further excitement filling him as her moans became shaky cries. He bit down on his lip taking in the scene before him, her mouth slightly gaping open and she was panting steadily.

“ ** _That’s a beautiful expression you have right now, Aina.”_**

“Noo…!” She breathlessly shrieked. She should’ve expected it, but she’d been lost in a sea of pleasure.

“ ** _No? I told you I’m not stopping until you cum. So why don’t you just cum for me?”_**

Even-though he spoke so boldly, he’d been feeling himself wanting to erupt deep inside of her for a while. He pressed on her clit a bit harder while rubbing it, earning him the treat of her rather sexy sounds as her body twitched, and squirmed under him. Her breathless noises returned as he moved strongly, the heat in his body overflowed as she clamped down on him fiercely.

_“Cliff…!”_

She let go of her legs as soon as he did and caged his waist with them as he gave one last thrust. The surging heat stored in her body came forward all at once, and her back arched in glee as he spilled into her. He let out that deep breath he was holding as she released her legs. They panted heavily, and he collapsed on top of her chest.

“Fuck… you’re a real piece of work aren’t you?” He said jokingly fully withdrawing his cock from her leaking cunt.

They weren’t just glistening anymore, but somewhere in between damp and wet. They laid there for a couple of minutes, catching their breath. He heard Aina’s faint, hoarse giggle, and smiled.

“We should shower.. can you move?” He asked, slowly standing himself up.

Aina was still out of it, realizing she almost passed out.

“Oh.. no I really don’t think I can.. since _someone_ lodged himself inside of me.. but I did cage you, you know. Creampies happen to be my favorite dessert.” She said bluntly, in between breaths.

He was surprised she said it so straightforwardly and gave a slight laugh. He picked her up nonetheless and carried her into the restroom.

They enjoyed their time in the bath, him being the one to enjoy it the most. She always had cute reactions when he touched her, and it never got old.

An hour later, they were finished and changing the sheets on his bed. Cliff coughed, gaining Aina’s attention.

“I think you forgot something in the guest room Aina, can I assume it’s my last Christmas present?” He asked coyly, giving her a teasing grin.

She stared blankly, but then it came to her.

“So, you do know what this is huh? this is a little surprising, I had a hunch though.” She said, laughing as she exited the room.

When she came back, she tossed him something wrapped in plastic. He couldn’t hide his smile as he ripped through the plastic. Inspecting the item, he was surprised of the good quality. The strap seemed to be real leather, and the hook and chain a really nice metal.

“I guess I can say you understand what it means to be mine, Aina. There’s no complaining about my possessiveness over something I truly own now.” A smugness evident in his tone. She was a little shy, must more comfortable now considering they were crossing into their other hobbies.

It’d been a while since he had someone to put a leash on.

He stuffed the present in a nearby drawer as she finished making the bed, she was curious as to what else would be in that drawer but didn’t want to pry yet even though, he probably wouldn’t have minded. She felt strong arms pull her onto the fresh sheets, and soft lips give her cheek gentle kisses.

“Once again…Merry Christmas.” Cliff said, resting in the crook of her neck.

“Merry Christmas, to you too.. and I love you!” Aina responded, giggling happily during the last bit.

She laid beside him, affectionately basking in his fresh, citrusy scent. He nudged her to garner her attention and softly brushed her lips and his together, it was just enough to feel the warmth of her skin.

“I love you too Aina… I really do.” 


	15. Christmas Dinner + Kyra!

Chapter 14

When they woke up again, it was still well into Christmas Day and as he predicted, his girlfriend had a hard time getting up. He nudged her for the tenth time, and finally those stormy grey eyes opened hesitantly. Had they not already promised to have dinner tonight, he would’ve let her sleep longer. It reminded him of what Liz said a few weeks ago, he wasn’t sure why she was so worried about Aina sleeping when she seemed to sleep pretty well.

 _Maybe after she wakes up a bit more I’ll ask._ He thought. Even if she appeared to be okay, he knew from experience now that, that wasn’t usually the case. It did echo in the back of his mind, but he had a feeling it shouldn’t be ignored.

“Morning, Aina.” He spoke first, the corners of his mouth turned upwards as she groggily rubbed an eye.

“Good morning... or afternoon... I don’t know what it is. I’m sleepy...” she responded, crinkling her nose before shaking her head to wake herself up further.

She forces herself up and out of bed to wash her face and did her rather exaggerated yawning. When she came back into the room Cliff was typing away on his laptop, she assumed he was checking the sales from the holiday menu. She didn’t mind that he brought the work home, since she was curious too, but she thought he’d be a bit more tired after earlier in the morning. Shaking her head in embarrassment, she realized she was the one with stamina issues.

“That was a lot…. Woah. Aina look at these numbers!” He said with his mouth gaped open in surprise. She scoffed, nothing excited him more than seeing positive results due to his efforts, but she casually walked over to him and sat on his side of the bed, peeking over at his screen.

Usually, in places like Sunset Bird winter was a downtime but since he had the idea of opening a Bar & Lounge it had a good amount of traffic, and the holidays were the best time. But this year he hit a record high thanks to his new and unexpected partner, Aina.

“Wow look at all of my hard work and effort Cliff, I deserve a raise.” She joked.

He smiled.

Leaning over, he planted a kiss on her forehead, short and sweet. “I do appreciate everything, and I’m glad We’re on the same wavelength. I guess I’m a lucky guy to have a beautiful, woman with a big brain to match. And amazing creativity. Maybe that can be a new thing Beautiful Big-Brained Woman? No?” He asked curiously but was met with Aina’s deadpanned expression.

“Okay, it’s a no-go then.” He said, chuckling at her obvious distaste.

“Thank you for the compliments, _Cliff._ ” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Wait Aina… how much did you make that day?” He was honestly curious. He didn’t deduct anything from her tips, it was all hers. But since it was so busy, she must’ve made a lot.

“Hmmm, maybe around 600$? Or more? You know people love tipping large on the holidays.” She answered. He nodded understandingly, even he tipped a bit more than usual if going out during the holidays. Shaking his head, he remembered what he wanted to ask her before, he hated to change the conversation so quickly, but it bugged him the more he thought about it.

“I’m sorry Aina… but let me get a bit more serious with you for a minute..” He crossed his arms, a complicated expression on his face. She didn’t know what it was, but it made her a bit uneasy.

 _How do I put this..?_ He thought. He was just worried for her, but hopefully she wouldn’t mind finally speaking about it.

“One day Liz said something in passing and it’s been concerning me ever since.. do you not sleep well Aina?” 

She blinked. She’d forgotten the reality of how it would be when she left home to go back on campus, she got used to living in this fantasy when really she’d be alone more because Liz was graduating and needed to focus this last semester. A crestfallen expression appeared her face, it was time for her to explain what’s really been going on with her the last few years.

“you know I’d be lying if I said I was okay until I got to college, I was living fine in the dorms, but I couldn’t sleep unless someone else was there. I kind of gained a fear of being alone, moms never mentioned it. But I slept in the living room at home afterwards. I couldn’t… go back to my room. So even when I was staying here.. I just couldn’t stay in that guestroom alone. I didn’t lie, I do feel secure when you’re here.. but I really just couldn’t be alone. This same fear is why I kind of ventured out meeting different people, so I wouldn’t be alone at night. I basically abandoned one toxic thing only to gain another… that’s when I knew I had to come back home. I wasn’t heading down a good route. My grades were good but, I felt so disconnected from a sense of self” She explained warily, he could tell she was nervous, she had a habit of pulling and pinching the skin on her wrist when she felt that way.

He had a lot of things he wanted to ask, but he nodded in understanding. Something like that would’ve had lasting effects on anyone. Relief and worry flooded him at the same time, he knew she wouldn’t do anything like that anymore, but he couldn’t help but be anxious. She couldn’t just stop sleeping.

“Look… you know I’m concerned but, just know I’ll be here for you. Even if I am a bit far away, I’ll do my best to help you… even if I have to come there often…” he said.

Something else popped into his head while thinking, he almost feared the answer. But based on her reactions to certain things, he was bound to be right.

“Aina I know you haven’t had a relationship before either but…is this why intimacy surprises you so much? You seem fine with it and enjoy it outside of sex but… During it, I’m unsure how you’d feel. But judging how… shy you are, It leads me to believe you’ve never been treated normally? Or gently before... if that’s the case then I’m kind of ashamed of myself for not doing it that way first.” He said, still thinking about it.

“Well—it’s just, I know I’m backwards. I don’t want to be alone, but I don’t want to be cozy with them either. It was just so robotic, they wanted their good times and then be intimate after, which made me uncomfortable, so I’d leave and... it didn’t feel right to fake love just for a moment, I do like rougher things, but I didn’t want to try anything too.. intimate with someone I didn’t love, I didn’t want to give them that part of me. As far as sleeping goes... I’m going to try my best and keep trying, that’s all I can do. You used to tell me I had to crawl before I could walk and walk before I could run... so I’m going to do that.” She responded with a small smile.

It made sense to him and honestly, he was happy with her answer. Even though she said she’d be okay, he still felt uneasy about it now that he knew the truth. He’d debated it for a while and now found a new resolve.

 _It’s valid... I know what she likes but, Selfishly, I want to be the one to show her something different…”_ he thought.

“It’s admiring that you have virtues you’ve made for yourself to follow, there’s many people who like to lead people along with fake promises just for a good time... lust is temporary, but love is something that lasts. When it’s true, anyway.” He said, satisfied with the answer he gave.

“It kind of… came out of nowhere but I’m glad I talked about it... I’m learning to be more open; I’d hate for arguments to erupt in the future because I’m stubborn and haven’t been transparent with you. I know how important... communication is to a relationship and how much it means to you. As it should be!” She explained, shooting a gentle smile his way.

 _Her three-year plan really accounted for everything huh?_ He thought to himself, stifling a laugh. But in actuality, he appreciated it. She obviously thought long and hard on how they’d work being together. Every day she showed a deeper part of herself and he knew it took great effort to put yourself in a position where you’re vulnerable. He wanted to be able to do the same, and in time he would. He’d talk about his life and what he’s experienced, but she wouldn’t rush him to do that.

Because she believed they’d have a timeless future

He sat and listened, he never judged, and he only tried his best to understand.

That’s all she could ask for.

“I’ll call you every day... and every night you can’t sleep. I may not be able to be there all of the time but, I’ll do my part because I love you.”

She took a deep breath before throwing her arms around him dramatically, he laughed as she snuggled her nose into the crook of his neck and inhaling his calming scent before responding. He felt her lip trembling as she snuggled into his neck again, it made his heart burst every time his usually stoic and coy girlfriend showed raw emotion. She couldn’t help it.

“No fair, that was a sneak attack… I’m not crying. I’m not going to cry.” She said, hiding her face in his neck. He gently rubbed her back in a calming matter, but he also couldn’t resist teasing her in this moment.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the sensitive one according to you? You’re my Angel Aina... but my sweet Angel is such a crybaby, isn’t she? Maybe I should change it to ‘My sweet crybaby’ huh?” He teased her repeatedly, and she pinched his back in response.

“I said I’m not crying … shut up.” She said, lifting her head and giving him a defiant look.

“Alright, I’ll stop messing with you… but don’t forget we still have Christmas dinner today. I wasn’t sure but are you bringing food or am I cooking? I’d really rather just have you cook though….” He admitted.

“Well… since I am going back soon... I’m more inclined to do whatever you ask, Cliff. So sure, I’ll cook in your stead.” she said quite proudly, puffing her chest.

 _Hmm maybe eastern styled food? Hmm. I could go for some different types of noodle dishes... he’s never had me make that. Maybe Hawaiian dishes? I know there’s some of those he hasn’t had… so many options. Or should I make dessert? And we can pair certain tea with it? Hmmm._ She thought _._ scanning through the recipes embedded in her mind. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips, then wordlessly got up and headed into the kitchen.

He blinked, not expecting her to start cooking that quickly. With a sigh he looked back to his laptop screen, he wanted to go in there with her, but he knew he had to finish a few things first. He didn’t mean to work on Christmas, but he decided to get ahead of things so he wouldn’t have to work on New Year’s.

He tried his best to not get distracted by the savory aroma’s that flowed from the kitchen and slowly crept its way into his room. That’s when he heard slow and tiny steps approaching him along with the clattering and clacking of dishes. Turning his attention to the sound, he found Aina focusing on the tray in her hands as she walked over with cautious steps. There was just coffee and what looked to be a croissant, and gently she set it on his nightstand and let out a sound of relief. Usually, she would be prone to dropping these sorts of things, and Cliff watched with amusement.

“Light snack…. Dinner will be heavy and it’s already well into the afternoon so, here. Man, this actually makes me feel like a housewife…” she muttered, partially distracted by her tasks.

“Thank you …You know Aina you’d actually make a—…” his eyes widened, and she glanced over curiously.

“…A good chef, or something...” He finished, pointing his gaze at the tray. She gave him a wide grin as she waltzed out of the room and went back into the kitchen, he signed.

 _Maybe I’ve known her for a good majority of her life but… seriously Cliff? What’s your problem you’ve only been dating her for about a month, but you were going to say she’d be a cute wife. I’m stupid. I’m very stupid. Damn it I’ve learned nothing from rushing things, have I? This is… embarrassing... I mean I wasn’t wrong though... she would be— here I go again..._ Blood rushed to his face as he gave a deep sigh, he hadn’t thought about getting married again, but obviously there was a possibility. He’d rather just have a partner, logically it would be better, but love defies logic, and he knew that.

“Ah….” He sighed, shaking his head out of his thoughts.

 _I’m done for the most part... how did she know I take my coffee black? And the croissant has cheese and a type of jam in it?? It’s good... like always._ He thought, the flakiness of the croissant bringing him a blissful feeling.

By now she finished cooking and baking what she could since it was rather last minute. Usually, for Christmas Day they did their own thing back when they were small since each side had their own children, but since there was quite the odd pairing that happened recently, they decided to all have dinner together too. It was still a bit awkward, at least when her moms were around but that was for obvious reasons. It was still hard to look them in the eye, considering how he was crying the last time they sat at a table together. Internally, he groaned.

They were dressed casually tonight, especially since they were just across the street. Today was a bit different since not only Cove, but Kyra was here too. She’d kept in touch with Aina and her mother’s, so they were always happy to see her. As always, Kyra arrived looking as much of a timeless beauty as she always did, and her eyes gleamed at the sight of the two. Cliff grimaced. He and Kyra were good friends but nonetheless it would be weird to have your ex-wife and girlfriend in the same space. Cove scoffed in his direction, clearly enjoying the look on his dads face as Kyra stole his woman away to give her long and crushing hugs. He coughed, and Kyra finally turned around to face him and gave him a slight hug.

“Oh, sorry I was holding onto your woman for too long wasn’t I?” She said jokingly, laughing at his disgruntled reaction to her comment. Truthfully, she was going to tease them all night since she was the one not around for most of this. She was only getting started.

“Aina honey, you cooked what did you make? This is exciting since I know Kyra hasn’t tried your food yet.” Moms said, rubbing her back.

They gathered around the table to sit, but not before Kyra could snag the seat next to Aina. And watch as Cliff sadly sat across from her instead. Aina laughed quietly at the childishness.

Cove sat next to his dad, softening the blow. and Liz was already seated next to Aina’s other side.

“I made some stir fry noodles with the options of chicken, pork, and beef ... it’s all there but its separated with these cute divider things he had but, probably didn’t know he had. For dessert I just made a quick Christmas cake, I couldn’t skip it since it’s a tradition at this point. Every year Aina made her family this soft and subtly sweet dessert, a vanilla sponge cake and strawberry sponge cake with whipped cream and fresh strawberries in between the layers. It was usually covered in whipped cream, then hardened in the freezer and a white chocolate ganache overtop. Decorated with more fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Sometimes she’d sprinkle edible glitter or powdered sugar over the top. The moms were ecstatic since she only made it once a year, even when Aina didn’t come home herself she’d send one in her stead.

There was other, more holiday appropriate dishes scattered over the table as well, but hers seemed to disappear first. “This is really good. Oily but never greasy and it isn’t too heavy on my stomach even though they are noodles... really yummy.” Cove said, standing up to realize he ate way too fast and winced at the pressure in his stomach.

“Bathroom!” He said, hurriedly making his way up the stairs.

Kyra gave Cliff and Aina an almost devious smile as Cove became out of sight. Liz leaned forward, she knew exactly how to read a room and she knew when things would become interesting. Their moms had gone to cut the cake, so it was perfect timing.

“So how are you two doing?” She started off easy, waiting for a response from either.

Cliff responded as Aina opened her mouth. “We’re doing good, Ky... how are you?” He said, glancing towards her cautiously.

“I’m doing great, but you know me Cliff, you know what I meant.” She said, smirking.

It was no secret now that Cliff was very fun to tease, especially in this situation.

“Damn it…Kyra. look...isn’t it a bit weird to inquire about that…?” he said, already blushing furiously and that’s when Aina and Liz caught on.

“Aw… okay then. Aina, how’s it going? this is now girl talk so… you don’t have to listen!” Kyra said, facing away from him and turning her attention to Aina.

“Oh sex?” Liz blurted, and Kyra roared in laughter. Aina felt herself sinking into the chair until Liz pulled her up again and flipped up Aina’s sweater slightly, revealing her fresh bruising on her waist.

“N…ot again… **_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE_** STOP DOING THIS TO MEEE!” She squealed, forcing her shirt back down.

Kyra’s eyes went wide, she knew what Aina was into, but she never thought he’d do it. It seemed to be true that you adjust to your partners tastes, but maybe it was his preference. Though she had her answer now, she decided to tease them some more.

 _Oh my god no…_ he thought, praying for his son to come downstairs any second and end this senseless torture.

“So…what... what the— the fuck Cliff?” Kyra was feigning confusion, but it’s true that she didn’t know about that side of him, she was a fierce woman herself, and in some ways, they were similar, but at the same time vastly different and this was just one of their many differences. Kyra liked being in control and so did Cliff but, that causes issues overtime.

“Hmm your answer for that previous question is... it’s great. You know how I am, and trust that I’ve never been happier than I am right now, Kyra” Aina said, perking up despite the constant teasing.

“I understand now, he’s like an animal with a lot of pent-up rage, right? At least that’s how it looks to be. I see he’s still good at ignoring and dodging advances from women, seems like you got the brunt of his pent-up frustration.” Kyra laughed again, she whispered it, but he heard regardless and shot her a glare.

She waved him off to ask another question.

“So, have you ever done.. anything... what do you call it, vanilla? Like the soft and fluffy stuff? Cliff is naturally _a soft man_ so perhaps—"

“ _Please.”_ Cliff said, cutting her off. He couldn’t take any more of this weird and unfortunate situation.

“Ah I haven’t. I don’t think I told you, but I didn’t take a boyfriend while away, I don’t really like dating just to date...Liz has a lot of fun doing that but. I think it’s because I had one person in my heart for so long that I couldn’t do that, it’s like lying to myself. So, I’m not really used to these different forms of intimacy.” She explained, casting her gaze towards the ground, suddenly finding it interesting. They were both in an awkward position but Aina handled it well. Kyra’s expression turned soft at her explanation, Aina was a woman who experienced many things but remained pure at heart. She didn’t lead anyone on intentionally, and she held true to her feelings. She has a terrible reputation on campus because of stories people twisted, but she’s an adult now and couldn’t just punch whoever started it. Being away forced her to grow up a lot, especially the more she put herself out there, the more people tried to do horrible things to her. Kyra was worried for her since it was her first relationship, but her worries melted away when she saw how the two interacted. Aina was also incredibly young, but she turned from being a rash and temperamental teen to being a levelheaded adult in the span of 8 years. There was probably still a bit of that left in her, but she could carry herself well.

“You’re a sweet girl Aina.” Kyra said, then gave a pointed look to Cliff.

“I do want to ask more questions but, you two have suffered enough. Actually no—" she started, and Cliff huffed.

“Last one, so… is this what you’re really like?” she asked, smugly glancing in his direction.

“…What do you think? ...this is so weird. Yes, Ky… yes.” He answered truthfully.

“ooo… he’s getting agitated, ill stop prying. I was only curious since none of that came up before, no harm meant.” Kyra spoke, laughing lightly and holding her hands in surrender.

She had no idea this marshmallow of a man would be into those things.

“You know that explains... _So_ much.” She spoke. Two dominant people in the bedroom never worked out from her experience, it got tiring after a while.

Liz and Aina were confused by that statement, but by the look on Cliffs face, he was more than ready to stop talking about it.

And just at the right time, Cove came back. He explained having a few phone calls but didn’t say more. Kyra smiled as a slice of cake was placed in front of her, and soon everyone else had a slice.

Cove took a bite, and instantly his face lit up. The cake itself was pillowy soft and the white chocolate ganache melted on his tongue. The strawberries had a nice natural sweetness to them, and the whipped cream had a vanilla flavor.

“I think I’m actually coming over more if Aina is serving you this type of food every day. This is why you had to start working out again huh?” Cove asked, a playful expression on his face. Cliff sighed once again and rubbed his neck. He’d never refuse his son’s company, but he wanted to in that moment.

“So, what was the conversation like? What’d you do to him, he looks... distressed.” Cove asked, glancing in Cliffs direction but, Cliff just shook his head.

“I just walked about how healthy he’s looking. His skin looks great!” Kyra said, stifling a laugh.

It was Aina’s turn to sigh, but the rest of the night went along well. Liz had something to share so finally the attention shifted. Aina’s happy expression turned sullen as Liz went on, she explained how she got an offer for an internship earlier than expected and would be moving in Early March instead of the summer. She was happy for her sister and the opportunity, but it would be lonely without her around especially since Aina was already far from home. it was a good chance for Aina to overcome the problems she had, by being alone she could confront it properly and hopefully change for the better.

“Are you okay, Sis?” Liz asked, her expression held an immense amount of concern. Aina laughed it off, but the concern in Liz’s expression didn’t waver.

“I’m fine, I think that is for the best. Don’t get mad with me for saying it like this but... I refuse to be a burden or a hinderance to your dreams any longer. You already stayed an extra year you didn’t need to because of me. I know you said you wanted better grades, but I also know there’s no way my intelligent sister would get anything less than a C. We’re on the dean’s list… so I know it’s my fault. I’m sorry Lizzie, I really want you to go and fulfill your dreams without having to worry about me. Trust me, I will be O-K!” She finished, giving an exaggerated thumbs up and Liz laughed, giving her a short hug and moms followed shortly after Liz, giving Aina a short hug. Kyra joined in, motioning the two boys to join in and Cove did, but Cliff was a little hesitant. More than being embarrassed, he wasn’t confident if he could just leave it at a hug, he had made a habit of kissing her when they did hug, and considering Pam was still weary of their relationship, he didn’t want to do that.

“How did our most problematic child turn out to be like this? I’m not complaining but what a drastic change.” Ma said, ruffling Aina’s hair much to her dismay. Finally, they broke apart, and she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her.

 _It’s fine... I shouldn’t be so hesitant when everyone knows we’re dating and all but... too late now._ Cliff thought as he enveloped her in his citrusy scent, pulling her closely for a warming hug.

“Isn’t that a lovely expression you two have?” Mom said, giving them a tender gaze. Regardless of how Cliff thought it was awkward still, She and Noelani loved seeing it. At first it was harder than they’d like to admit, accept, and get over it. on the surface they okayed it, but the reality was that they were still unsure. Aina had only been romantically interested in one man, and that didn’t change even after going away and growing up. The uncertainty in their hearts steadily faded away as dinner went on, and they found it funny how hesitant he was to even hug her in-front of them. He went back to his seat after giving her a brief hug, amazed at how hard that was to do.

As dinner came to a close, Aina helped pack-up the food and wash dishes. She had a pouty look in her face at her parents request earlier, but she understood.

“Honey… can you stay home for the next few days, At least until your birthday? I know you’re having fun across the street, but we haven’t seen you much.” One of her mom’s asked. It was true, and Aina couldn’t refute them. He felt sorry for Aina because she was pouting, but he had things to take care of before her birthday, so he was glad her parents asked before he had to. Christmas usually was a large hit to his pockets but, he had more money to spare than usual this year.

 _This is going to be so cheesy… but everything I do is cheesy... this might be the worst though._ Cliff thought, smiling to himself.

Cove and Kyra soon left; she was staying at her son’s apartment for the next few days so Aina was sure she’d she more of her. The last person to leave was Cliff, and he got up to hug her once more and place a quick kiss on her forehead before saying his goodbyes and heading back across the street.

Her family was happy to have her stay, and shortly they were all together watching movies and drinking hot chocolate on their couch. The movie wasn’t interesting enough to completely have her attention, she was happy to hear her phone make noise for once.

 _Yay!_ she thought.

her face lit up as a message from Cliff flashed across the screen. She’d never texted him before, but it would be funny to see how he texts people versus how he spoke.

‘ _Hey, did you need anything? You have a few things over here, so I thought I’d ask.’_ The message read.

Aina replied, and the conversation went on.

_‘Yes, I do actually!’_

_‘?’_

_‘You!’_

_‘…. Aina. come on...’_

She giggled quietly at her screen.

_‘..I’ll at least see you at work.’_

_‘Missing me already, Cliff?’_

_‘...maybe. lol but give it a day or so, you’ll feel the same way… if you don’t already.’_

He continued before she could even reply.

_‘actually, this should be good to see how you’ll react… I’m even more worried about you leaving now honestly.’_

_‘No need to worry, I’ll be O-K! :)’_

_‘Alright... but tomorrow I have an errand to run, just in case you’re thinking about sneaking into my house anyway. Lol. I have to get up early to get it done, so goodnight my angel and I love you.’_

_‘Goodnight, I love you too and I can’t make any promises!!’_

_‘…you’re silly, lol.’_

Aina sat her phone down, their conversation wasn’t long, but it was all she needed. The credits were rolling, and everyone was getting up to head into their rooms. She found a burst of courage to attempt sleeping in hers, her mom’s watched in surprise as she walked up the stairs to sleep in her room for the first time in years.


	16. The Past Returns.

Chapter 15

Her room was the same as she left it, the walls were dark grey in color and there were band pictures and trinkets from concerts she attended on the walls. She still had fairy lights in her curtains, and Polaroid style pictures of friends clipped to one of her fairy lights. Aina happened to not be friends with those people anymore, so she quickly took those pictures down, and tossed them in her garbage can. Sleeping pills weren’t the worst of what she’s done and looking at them she was reminded of that. She kept the pictures of she and Cove in a photo album, even back then she knew he’d been her only true friend. The pill bottles weren’t around anymore, her family kept her room spotless as if waiting for her return. She’d be twenty-four very soon and knew her family put in a lot of care to keep this spot clean and free of dust, so the least she could do is sleep there.

Out of curiosity, she opened her closet and sure enough her old clothes were still there. Old Aina and new Aina were like night and day in a fashion sense too. Aina was always more tomboyish, but she became aware that she had womanly features that grew fast, so she covered up as much as possible. It wasn’t a natural awareness, but as she got older the looks from those around her changed drastically. Cliff was the only man she ran into that didn’t change and look at her like she was a piece of meat, that might’ve been a reason for her everlasting crush. Since she was 16, men and women of all ages have made unsavory comments about her body, especially when they thought she was out of hearing distance. School was no better, so eventually she stopped going but that led her to finishing school online.

It was hard to stay there for the night, but she’d already decided no matter how many times she woke up from a nightmare that she’d keep trying. Truthfully, it was the sounds that haunted her. Reminding her of when her world became gray, the sirens, the shouting, the frantic pacing around her room. Every time she closed her eyes when she was alone, that’s all she could hear.

She plopped onto her red satin sheets, the scent of them nostalgic yet foreign. They carried a timeless freshness, as much of her room did. Her eyelids became heavy and soon she dozed off in her room, alone for the first time in three years.

**_‘Creak!’_ **

“Is she asleep??” A voice whispered behind Liz. It belonged to their moms; they’d been just as worried since Aina made a first effort. Luckily Aina managed to stay asleep for a while before waking up abruptly, but that’s how she knew she’d made a good start.

…..

It’d been four days since Christmas, and today she was working. Tomorrow was the day before New Year’s Eve. She’d barely seen Cliff the last few days, but he did call her every night, unless he was working then he’d text. She could admit she was beginning to have withdrawals and went to his house once only to find he wasn’t home. Liz for one was tired to seeing her sullen expression as she gazed across the street, so she sent Aina to work. Cliff happened to be coming later, so she’d at least stay to see him. She was working with Cove today, and things were going fairly well. Until a face familiar to them entered the bar, it was one They hadn’t seen since high school. It was also the face of the person who sold her prescriptions and other things. When they met, he was in his mid-twenties, so now he was definitely over thirty. He’d moved shortly after Aina went to college, but for some reason he was back in town. Truthfully, Aina hoped he wouldn’t recognize her, but he did as he sat in front of her.

“Wow, I almost didn’t recognize you, but I saw the green boy standing there so I figured it would be you.” His voice was gruff, and it annoyed her instantly. This happened to be one of the first men to attempt preying on her as she grew, but he hadn’t done anything yet so it’s not like she could ask him to leave. His hair was naturally short and black, but he’d bleached and dyed it a sky-blue color, he wore the same black leather jacket he had back then that contrasted his pale skin. She scowled at the sight of him, he was around 5’9 and she found herself wishing he would cause a disturbance and give her a reason to deal with him.

“Aww don’t scowl like that Aina, it ruins your gorgeous face. But you look a lot better now, I see you’ve embraced your... rather god given curves.” He smirked. And she slammed a drink down in front of him without a word. He looked at her irritatingly and took a sip. “So… are you clean now? You’re sure acting full of yourself considering your past.” He spat. Cove’s head snapped towards him, feeling the conversation taking a dangerous turn.

“Key word is _past._ Jace. I deserve to be proud of myself for overcoming it, I don’t know what you’re doing these days, but I’d watch my mouth if I were you. I’m sure everyone here would love to know about the grown man who sold his shitty drugs to a kid.” She retorted in a low voice, giving him a dry laugh. His brow twitched; she could tell he was fuming. It wasn’t his fault she took them, but she refused to let a man child that crawled out of his hole to come a disrupt her peace. She wasn’t a kid anymore, and he couldn’t talk to her as if she was one. She stood there with a hand on her hip, staring downcast in his direction. She just wanted him to leave, and she knew someone had to tell him where she was and that she was in town. Cove knew who he was, but Aina kept him far away from all of that stuff so he’d only seen Jace before on school grounds. “Aina I see you’re still the same... At least when someone is pushing your buttons. I have friends on your campus too, you know. How’s college life working for you? I’ve heard quite a bit about—"

“Shut your mouth Jace, so you’ve heard? Did you come here to start a ruckus because you attempted to coax a sixteen-year-old into sexual acts but instead got your ass kicked? It’s shameful really. Did you come to try again? Too bad for you, the best chance you’d have is when I’m no longer breathing. You’re lucky I’m even responding to you right now. You should leave, shitty dealer.” She jumped back as he tried to grab her, as a result his drink spilled over him. The bar had many people, so much that it drowned out their conversation. Another familiar voice grabbed their attention.

“Hey... what’s going on here? Because it looked like you just tried to attack an employee.” Cliff said, a rather dark expression plastered on his face.

“If it isn’t Cliff, you should really train your employees better. At least he gave you a _proper_ job, bitch.”

She saw Cliffs forearm flex out of the side of her eye; he was past being upset.

“Jace, if you’re going to continue. Get out.” Cliff said, sneering in his direction.

Jace slowly stood up, still glaring at the two as a humorless laugh erupted from his chest. “I get it, that’s your boyfriend isn’t it? He’s looking at me as if he could kill me right now. He’s also the owner of this establishment so... I’ll see myself out. I’d rather not go back to jail, not for a stupid slut.” Aina was finally fuming, and when got mad, it was hard to calm her down until she expended her anger. She’d done her best to treat him as one of those people on her campus. She’d succeeded in keeping the commotion quiet as he stormed out of the bar, and wordlessly she went out of the back with her fists clenched.

“…Which one of us needs to go break that up?” Cove said. He was the one who wanted to step in, but his dad walked in just as it got bad. Aina had no sense for danger when she was upset, but Cliff didn’t know that. He knew Aina was pretty wild when she did get angry, but not to that extent. From what he heard, it must’ve really upset her, and it had a right to, but he thought she still shouldn’t be so reckless. Cove told him what he missed, and his brow twitched in irritation.

“Okay I’ll be right back.” He said in Coves direction, following the direction Aina went.

He opened the back door to brace himself for what he’d find, and behold it was as he thought.

 **“Did you really think because I was working you could walk in and say whatever you want to me? What’s wrong Jace? Get up. Speak.”** Aina said, laughing dryly.

**_Glok._ **

_She kicked him again, in the head this time._

**_Bash._ **

For a guy with a lot of mouth, he was weak. He came to start problems with her, and that’s what he got. He probably heard she’d calmed down a lot now, so he wanted to try again. Each time he tried to stand she’d land another kick to his ribs.

**_“Get up Jace. Call your buddies like you did five years ago. Call them, call them all.”_ **

**_Glok._ **

**_Bash._ **

Cliff felt like a sadist for sitting there and watching it, but he couldn’t calm her down right now. And she didn’t seem to be in any danger. He knew now what happened five years ago and couldn’t blame her for all of her rage.

**“Are you finished? Jace? Get up. Call— oh wait, you don’t have any more buddies, do you? You have no drugs, no goons, you have nothing. Not even a gun. Pathetic son of a bitch. Know your place.”**

**_Fa -_ ** **_Thud._ **

**_Thud._ **

**_Cough._ **

Jace wheezed and Cliff saw blood. He knew he had to grab her now, or it would be irreversible.

Aina felt herself being lifted and started kicking furiously.

“ **Aina you know it’s me, stop. We’re going inside.”** She relaxed immediately, feeling beads of water trickle down her face.

“ ** _Shhh come here it’s okay.”_** He cooed, hugging her tightly. He felt satisfied seeing the jerk get beat up, but even more surprised at her demeanor when she was angry, truthfully it was chilling and much darker than it was when she was a teenager. He couldn’t imagine what she’d heard on campus, and what she dealt with.

“Let’s go inside.” She said, wiping her face. Jace was long gone by now, he hobbled away while Cliff tried to calm her down. That was the angriest she’d been since she was a teenager, she’d learned to let things go, but things left unresolved like that haunted her. She finally felt like she could close that chapter of her life. violence wasn’t a good answer, but back then it was, and even now it was. Some people you had to deal with in different methods, that’s what she learned but she still avoided violence for the most part. Jace was the type that wouldn’t stop until he knew he couldn’t mess with you.

This was her first time being in the office, since she never used the back entrance, and the office was in that corridor.

“Alright come here, Aina.” Cliff said, turning around in his chair to pull her onto his lap.

“It’s okay... you just delivered god’s divine punishment. Let’s just think of it like that. You didn’t do anything wrong, and you handled it nicely for the most part. The other customers didn’t hear anything, nothing was disturbed... and you handled your business outside. So, it’s fine.” Cliff reassured her, stroking her hair.

“I’m okay… I’m sorry for the trouble Cliff. I feel childish for storming out like that.” She admitted.

“It’s fine.. truthfully it hurt me to even listen to what he was saying. I’ve.. never wanted to hit someone so bad either..but I held it. There was relief for both of us when you were kicking him.” She sighed. She was too old for the drama, but that man dug deep into a wound he caused, and it never healed.

“What he said.. wouldn’t make me think any less of you. Especially since I know what he did and that he was angry you weren’t as easy as others might’ve claimed... Trust me it’s okay, Aina.” He said as he rubbed her back.

“Okay then. guess it’s time to put a band aid on you too... sit on here.” He lifted her slightly, sitting her on the desk in front of him. Lifting a small box near the desk, he took out spray-on alcohol and a band aid. He then started chuckling and responded to Aina’s confused face.

“It just... reminds me. Of what happened the last time I did this… when an exceedingly small Aina blurted out how attractive I was. Man, that was shocking, I can laugh about it now but you seriously had me speechless back then.” He laughed harder, much To Aina’s embarrassment.

“It was adorable really; I was happy it didn’t make things awkward. But I really couldn’t imagine... things progressing like they did. I had no idea since I wrote it off as a silly crush so early on. Then four years later you slowly creeped your way into my heart without me knowing. It’s really something.

He scoffed, leaning forward, and brushing their lips together. It was meant to be brief, but Aina wouldn’t let him go, she missed him far too much those last couple of days.

 _… I’m supposed to be waiting until..._ he thought, finding the courage to break their kiss before he got carried away.

For the most part Aina was back to normal. Although she was sad to break the kiss like that, it wasn’t just his office. By time they got back, there was an hour until closing and it passed by quickly. Cliff offered to clean up and take Aina home, so Cove left the two of them to clean. Aina was usually quick at it, but today she moved slowly. It was understandable, but he hoped this didn’t add to her recurring nightmares since she would be at home.

“I’m done now, sorry that took so long... my mind’s a mess honestly.” She admitted, still wondering who exactly told that creep she was around.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know what he did or tried to do. But I still didn’t know he was like that... But judging by what you mumbled while kicking him… he prays on kids.” Cliff started, and Aina nodded whilst taking a seat at a nearby booth.

“Jace was in his mid-twenties when we met, for some reason he was hanging around the high school anyway, but he looked young, so no one questioned it. He was indeed... the person I got not just pills from but, regretfully I got involved with that entire group and I tried many things. Those sleeping pills had... other substances in them similar to my prescribed ones from a doctor. They didn’t tell anyone though at my request, since I was an adult when I was admitted. As you know I was sixteen when he tried cozying up to me with all his buddies around. There’s no way I could’ve beat all of them, the girls there just like groupies. So, I let him take me in the back, then I beat the shit out of him and jumped from a window. Luckily, it was a one-story place. My moms don’t even know about all of this. I don’t think Liz does either, since they did give me more freedom in high school, long as I was home by a certain time it was fine.” She explained awkwardly.

He never ceased to be surprised with her, but he felt bad being left speechless every time. These were key parts of her life, and he had no clue any of this happened even though their families were quite close.

“...why did you even get into that? I knew, but I didn’t know it was that deep.” He asked, honestly curious. This girl had a loving family and friends so what made her do anything like that?

“I know its unexpected but, I was depressed and. Sometimes there’s not an explanation for depression, but as I mentioned before I really didn’t manage my emotions well, and besides that... I was just trying something new since I was already the problem child. I regretted it, sorry it’s hard to explain but even after being surrounded by love, everything felt bleak and my world felt gray... I started being more withdrawn around this time since I really did not want Cove being involved in any of that. That would kill me. I care not so much for myself but for family I’d do anything. “she glanced in his direction, and suddenly found herself in his arms again.

“Look I’m not judging you. I’m honestly just curious as you know, we’ve all done things when we were younger.”

That reminds me… how did he know Jace? she thought. Sunset bird was small, but she was still curious enough to ask him later.

 _‘give me a few months and.. I’ll start telling you about my crazy past too’._ He thought. It was something he’d rather share further into their relationship, but there was no way he could judge her. In fact it made him reminisce about those years where he didn’t even understand himself, or why he did what he did. At least Aina gave a reason, he just did dumb things just to do them.

“Don’t beat yourself up so much about today…tomorrow is New Year’s Eve. And I’m sure that asshole won’t be back. If he does I’ll just call the cops... how about you don’t wear your uniform tomorrow, since the bar is closed New Year’s Day wear something else if you wish. Preferably without Liz dressing you. _Please_.” He pleaded, still scarred from the holiday menu launch.

Aina laughed, and he relaxed when he saw a slight smile on her face.

“Let’s go my Angel.” he said, clasping their hands together and guiding her towards the exit.

………


	17. Let's Bring in the New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naming chapters are an absolute pain.

Chapter 16

New Year’s Eve & New Year’s Day.

She got a text early that morning, reminding her to “ _please”_ not let Liz dress her for tonight, unfortunately Liz already took it upon herself to plan both of their outfits. Aina was wearing a purple off-the-shoulder sweater dress. It had silver shimmers on the fabric and small pearlescent beads scattered on the front and back sporadically, it had a rather deep plunge and stopped mid-thigh. Her makeup was rather simple, and her hair was brushed out of her face, on her feet were pumps that matched her skin tone. Today she wore pearlescent tear drop earrings for a change of pace, leaving her neck bare. The dress hugged her body, but it wasn’t raunchy. Liz wore a similar style to hers, just longer in length and grey in color.

They walked into the workplace as it was time to open, Aina didn’t see Cliff at first glance so she just went around to her station. People were already beginning to crowd her area, and for the next few hours she constantly served drink after drink. She’d lost track of time, and only realized it was close to midnight when Cliff finally showed his face. Aina attempted to peek at the cart behind him, but his larger frame blocked it.

They’d given out small New Year’s hats and party favors, and as the clock ticked to 11:59 the noises grew louder. He’d put the cart out of her sight and walked over to her for the first time of the night.

 _…I’m not mad at Liz for this one. It’s a good look on her..._ He thought, cutting himself off.

“You know a reason I stayed in this location is because... it has a very good view of the beach. And for occasions like this, that means...we get to see fireworks at the top. Usually, I open the top for summer but… come here.” He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs. It wasn’t freezing cold today, and the wind was still. The top had cute sea blue-colored tables and chairs scattered throughout it, and white lights hanging around the surrounding plants and bushes. 

“It’s pretty here— “she said, getting cut off by the chants below.

“Looks like it’s time... but I can’t get disturbed up here.” Cliff said, taking her in his arms and spinning her around. He laughed at her expression; it was unsuspecting. A faint sweet fragrance filled his nostrils and he realized how much he missed her during the week. They heard the steady count down of the ones below loudly before, but it seemed to fade into the background as he dipped his head down, grazing her lips with his. he melted into their delicate, lustrous kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, just faintly hearing as the countdown hit one and fireworks littered the night sky. She was so into it she didn’t notice, and the sound being closer than she thought made her jump. It brought an end to their passionate kiss, and Cliff raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“…Aina?” He questioned teasingly.

“It.. was scary...” she replied, feeling a faint blush creep up her neck.

He kissed her again, on the cheek this time with a laugh.

“Happy birthday Aina, and happy New Year’s.” He finally said, smiling and un-shelving the cart he brought up, revealing a 6-inch vanilla bean cake. Aina liked light and airy desserts like he typically did, so it was easy for him to know what to buy. He went to cut it, but she shook her head and motioned for him to just place it on the table.

“There’s no need to cut it since it’s just for us. Let’s just eat it!” She said excitedly, grabbing a fork and stabbing it into the middle of the cake. His eyes slightly widened as she took a huge chunk on her fork and shoved it in her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed up as she ate, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

“you really have a resemblance to a small animal when you do that, and you have cream on the sides of your mouth and nose.” He said, his small smile turning into a full grin. He was happy she liked it, and she was amusing at the same time. He moved to wipe it off out of habit, but paused as she absentmindedly licked her lips, starting from the corner of her mouth and gliding her tongue to the other side.

 _.. that looks, really good..._ he swallowed before sitting down, as she went to wipe the tip of her nose.

“See I’m used to having cream on my mouth but you…. Not so much.” Aina said, motioning to the remanent cream on his face. He’d just had a bite himself and didn’t realize how messy the cake actually was. She stood up and found her new seat, which was his lap. He hadn’t seen her coy expression in a while, but in that moment, it was plastered on her face. Her tongue was hot, the spare whipped cream melting on her tip as she glided across his lips. She backtracked, only to press her lips against his for a moment. Her actions were playful, but her gaze mirrored his; it was tender and warm. She didn’t pull back far, and kept her eyes locked onto his. Their faces were only an inch apart, and as she spoke just above a whisper, her breath would tickle his skin.

“Thank you and happy new year, my heart” She said, smiling.

“You’ve never referred to me that way before...” he responded in surprise; it was a new term for him to hear.

“Because it’s true... you are really my entire heart. I may have a big one, but you occupy most of the space in it, Cliff.” She said, playfully rubbing their noses together before tapping his hand as a signal to be let up.

“Oh… it is getting well into the morning. I hope you don’t mind but this isn’t all I had set for your birthday so... instead of going home... we have a small trip to take.” he said before releasing the grip he’d had on her waist.

They didn’t know how long they’d been up there, but they saw people steadily leaving from above. The fireworks were still going on, but they could tell that was coming to an end too. He realized then that they really sat there and ate all of the cake, A 6-inch wasn’t large but considering he only ate a quarter of it, he knew Aina was going to sugar crash soon. And as if on cue, she yawned.

“Alright it’s a good time to close... though I’m amazed Liz hadn’t come up here.” He said, moving the cart away and throwing the empty cake box in the nearby trash. Aina followed behind him, and when they reached the bottom step the place was empty. Liz was cleaning away, oddly there wasn’t much to clean. They had a lot of people, but it was mainly regulars with extra family.

“Happy birthday Sis. The present was me leaving you two alone up there, hope you liked it!” Liz said with a scoff, earning a laugh from the other two.

Aina was steadily falling asleep, the sugar from earlier resting in the pit of her stomach as she leaned against the nearby table.

“Time to go Aina” Cliff said, gently pulling her along to the exit.

“Wait don’t I need clothes if we’re going on a trip?” She asked, situating herself in the passenger’s seat.

“Hmm well... Liz did that and it’s all in the trunk. Not sure what she picked but. I guess we will see.” He winced at the idea. he couldn’t even fathom what type of clothes she would jokingly throw in there, but he had no choice since he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

“I want to ask where we are going but... I have a feeling this is one of your surprises. So I’ll just sleep while you drive...” she said, blinking a few times before her eyes remained shut. They were only driving for an hour or two before reaching their destination, but Aina was fast asleep. The car ride was boring without her talking and he occasionally glanced at her sleeping face sadly. He knew it was his fault he decided to feed her sugar before traveling, so he dealt with it. They arrived Infront of a hotel that was grandiose in size, it was a popular one called “The Marriot.” He didn’t want to wake her but he had to, so he took the bags up to their room first then came back to wake her up.

It was 4 am now, and as always waking her up was a task itself. Finally after what seemed like forever, she stubbornly opened her eyes.

“Come on Aina… I’ve already checked in.” He said, yawning. He was quite sleepy himself, and they had to be up in a few hours. She groggily stood up and closed the car door, then her eyes went wide as she realized they were there. She knew they were in a city, but not sure which one. Behind her began a line of shops, but she couldn’t see too well in the nightly setting. He quickly took her hand and guided her in, she loved the interior of the hotel since it gave a sensual yet expensive vibe with the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She was staring at every little thing and caught sight of the closed buffet area before entering the elevator. This building was taller than a normal hotel of the Marriott chain, and they were on the 11th floor with 12 being the top floor. Since it was winter, she could assume he got a good deal on it.

The inside had quite a cute design while still maintaining sleekness. It was one of their themed suites, so it was decorated accordingly with fake icicles, frosty colored walls, and other small decorations. The furniture pieces were gray or black in color, sometimes a mix of both. The room had the same functional lights as the bar did and could turn funky colors, it was a great choice for a room that would change themes with the season.

Of course there was one bed, but the outside surprised her the most. There was a balcony, but there was a hot tub there instead of just chairs.

“Cliff you talk about me spending money but… how much was all of this...?” She asked, even though she shouldn’t have. Even with a bargain it still looked pricey. He gave her a reassuring smile as he spoke.

“It wasn’t too bad... I know I kind of needed a break too since all I’ve been doing before you got here is working. I thought this would be a good idea for both of us.” He spoke truthfully. She nodded, he did work a lot and even at home he would be keeping track of sales and such, researching things to add and planning for future events. It took a lot more than she originally thought to be a business owner. 

“Well let’s relax then! I have no idea what else is planned, but I need to shower before I just don’t do it at all because I’m tired.” She said, walking in the direction of the bathroom.

“Oo! This shower! Wait there’s already a tub here! Why is there a TV HERE?! Cliff how expensive was this damn room?!” She exclaimed. Everyone knew you could tell the price of a room by the look of the bathroom.

He just laughed as he heard the shower run.

 _It seriously wasn’t a bad price; I was just lucky. Her reaction was pretty funny though._ He thought, knowing her reaction at night would be better. Later, they were going to _“A place frozen in time”_ They were holding a New Year’s event that he thought she’d like. There was a section that consistently imitated the night sky, and it had a delicate and romantic setting. He himself happened to be excited to see other parts of the museum, like the small aquarium they recently added to it. It was a huge place with something for everyone and truthfully, he was excited. 

Finally the bathroom door creaked open, and Aina was already wearing her pajamas that’d consisted of a shirt and underwear as usual.

Her intention was to wait for him before resting, but soon as she laid on the soft mattress and surrounded herself in those fluffy sheets, she dozed off. He sighed as he walked out of the restroom to see her already asleep, it’d been a while since they slept together in the same bed. That didn’t stop him from throwing an arm around her and pulling her onto his chest.

Because that was his favorite way to sleep.

With her, right there.

………..

A few hours later,

They woke up and it was well into the day, he finally told her about the museum, and she beamed with excitement when he mentioned the event and that they’d go to a nearby restaurant and lounge for dinner. Liz packed her a silver dress that would probably be tighter on her body shape than her sisters, from the looks of it, it’d fall a bit longer than mid-thigh and it shimmer throughout it. But for now she just wore casual jeans and booties, her shirt was just a white camisole and a thick black, patterned cardigan draped over her shoulders.

He just chose a turtleneck sweater and jeans, so he was ready before her. She wanted to pull her hair up into a ponytail, but she was having a rather uncooperative hair day.

She huffed.

“… uhm... I can do it.. it seems like it’s frustrating you so why don’t you let me try?” He asked rather meekly, nervous about asking. He also knew how long hair could be, and he knew how much her texture frustrated her sometimes. She thought it was sweet he wanted to try, so she let him. She thought back to how focused he usually was when doing his hair and laughed.

 _Actually, he will probably do it right. He pays attention to things like this in particular... it’s very cute._ She thought as she felt him gently brush her hair, it was less aggressive than her doing it, instead it was rather relaxing to her.

And in under a minute he’d put her long hair in a ponytail, even leaving some strands around her face like she did, and she was quite shocked how easily he did it.

“Single father with a son that also has long hair... it doesn’t beat your length but it’s something!” He said, obviously happy he did it so effortlessly.

Luckily, the museum was in walking distance from where they stayed, so they wouldn’t be late.

“Thank you for your marvelous work, Cliff. Shall we go?” Aina said, giving his cheek a sweet kiss and heading towards the door. He gave a soft smile as he walked behind her, making sure to have the keycards before leaving. On their way out he stopped by the front desk as Aina walked forward, not knowing he wasn’t following. It wasn’t until she reached out that she noticed he wasn’t behind her, but she breathed a sound of relief seeing him making his way in her direction. She didn’t ask, she assumed she just walked way too fast due to her excitement and made sure to grasp his hand this time.

“Let the date begin!!” She said excitedly earning a few stares, but she could’ve cared less. It was her Birthday, and she was spending it with him, nothing would ruin her mood. He’d taken the lead since he knew where they were going, and as they walked up to the museum her grip on his hand got slightly tighter. That’s when he really realized they were different, but that’s probably what made her so attractive. She loved snow and cool weather because that meant ice sculptures. she loved the night and held a profound interest in the stars and planets. He was more interested in the nature during the day, but she loved the nature during the night. They both shared a love for the mysteries of the sea and the exploration of it. Not to mention they were both quite the gluttons and enjoyed cooking. This was a good way for them to share small pieces of themselves with each other, and they’d take full advantage of that.

He led her to the event area, and her eyes widened in shock before a huge grin spread across her face as she realized it was a digital art showcase. He was even mildly surprised as stars shot pass his figure, the moonlight was obviously fake, but it still felt natural. There were many around them taking pictures, and Aina got her own phone out to do the same. Butterflies weren’t usually around at night, but thanks to it being a 3D illusion there were some fluttering in the moonlight, the tint making the blue butterflies look almost purple. The place was magical to her, they even had benches that were adequately decorated and trees that seemingly moved with the wind.

“I heard that something like this exists in Tokyo ... I wonder if it’s finally spreading to the U.S... I’ve always wanted to see one of these.” She said truthfully satisfied with the exhibit.

“There’s some other places, too right? What did you want to see?” She asked Turning her body towards him.

 _Click!_ she shook her head, distracted by the flash.

“That was just a good moment... so I took a picture.” He answered, turning his phone around. He was pretty good at taking photos himself, and Aina couldn’t help but think how a little editing would add to this already great picture.

“It looks great! Hmm maybe I’ll edit that one... what if I added sparkles around me?” She said, giving a small giggle.

“Oh! The aquarium they added to this building… but now I’m wondering if it’s a digital art area like this is... what if it is??? Wait that would be cool!” He said, mostly to himself. 

“Wow passionate aren’t we Cliff? Why don’t we stop wondering and see what it’s all about? Though I really don’t mind hearing you nerd out more.” She said teasingly, and with a smirk.

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment and followed her to the section in question. As he thought, it was Digital art. He wasn’t disappointed, he was more intrigued because of how they presented it. It felt like they were actually underwater, he could see fish swim passed him and instead of going through him they would actively go around him. This exhibit was a lot more detailed and realistic than the last because you could interact with certain things. A school of Angel fish swarmed Aina and she jumped back in shock, but that couldn’t compare to what happened to Cliff. The shark here had a gimmick where it would jump out of the tank and open its mouth, and he instantly ducked as it came at him. The horror on his face was pure gold as Aina bursted into fits of laughter.

 _As if I already haven’t embarrassed myself enough today._ He thought with a sigh, as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

“Okay.. that was funny I get it..” he said, grinning in her direction.

“I’m sorry for laughing, but you’re not someone to get easily scared so.. it was a teensy tiny bit funny.” She stifled the remaining laughs.

They enjoyed themselves, but they’d stayed long enough, and they were both getting hungry.

“You probably want to change so.. let’s head back yeah?” He asked, rubbing the back of her hand instinctively. She simply nodded, and they made their way back to their hotel room.


	18. I'll Show You What Love Is (+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, AINA!

Chapter 17

It didn’t take her long to change, but she did put on some makeup this time around. She didn’t usually wear lip gloss as much as she wore lipstick, but she chose lip gloss tonight since it was easily applicable after eating. Her heels of choice were slightly higher and skinnier than the last pair, and he suddenly felt underdressed. Her sleeve didn’t get a lot of showtime usually, but this time she carried her jacket in her hand as opposed to it being on her and of course she wore the necklace he gave her for Christmas.

“Woo… look at that. Birthday girl, lookin good aren’t you?” He said as she exited the bathroom, giving her a huge grin. “Are you ready??” He asked, and she nodded in response. They left the hotel once again, but not before he said something to the front desk again.

They arrived at a cute restaurant and lounge, from the looks of it there seemed to be many age groups there, and a dance floor. There was also a DJ tonight, and she was surprised to find out he knew most of the songs that were being played. She gave him an incredulous look, and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Oh my god I’m not that old Aina, my heart. I know what you’re thinking right now. I know you’ve heard me listen to 80’s and 90’s music a lot but come on..” he said, scratching the back of his head.

She laughed.

“I know I’m just kidding; I promise. I love the place you picked… its relaxing.” She said honestly, swaying to the music with a gentle smile on her face. She opened the menu, surprised by the items listed. Aina had a weak spot for Eastern cuisine, and the menu had a lot of it. She was ecstatic as the waiter came up to take their orders, not ordering anything too heavy since she wanted a drink. The menu seemed to have international items, and she figured a margarita wouldn’t hurt.

Honestly he got enough for the both of them, she if she was still hungry she’d just pick off of his food, but he didn’t know that.

“A margarita… paired with a pork bun…?” he said , staring at Aina’s menu judgmentally.

Her brows furrowed, and she stuck her tongue out in his direction.

“And Cajun rice in a pineapple! Don’t forget.” She added, sticking her tongue out again.

He blinked, not expecting a reaction like that. She really loved her food, and loved tasting new things. He shook her head at her silliness and smiled.

“What about we come here again and dance? Since I know you won’t do it right now--” Aina said, staring in the direction of the moderately filled dance floor. He raised an eyebrow.

“… maybe after we eat.. I can try… but don’t laugh at me. I think I At least have a bit of rhythm, maybe..uhh...” Responding shyly, he rubbed his neck and gave a nervous chuckle.

It was obvious he wasn’t a dancer, but he could sway with the music and he wanted her birthday to be all about her, he could take a bit of embarrassment in exchange of seeing her happy.

Soon their food came out, and Aina happily but into the soft bun, juicy pork filled every inch of it. No matter what she ate, she was happy, but the margarita posed a problem since it was so large. Cliff stuck his straw in, seeing the complicated expression on her face. He didn’t want her to get drunk, tipsy would be fine but being drunk was a no for tonight. She was thankful for his help; she didn’t intend to get drunk either and fruity drinks got to her the quickest. He also ordered lighter things, like chicken over rice and a side salad. She thought he ordered more, but deduced he just ordered for later tonight ahead of time.

“I know it’s light but.. it’s better this way. We can pig out late tonight.” He said with a chuckle. Little time passed and Aina happened to be finished, she wasn’t drunk, but she was rather tipsy.

“Alright, slow song Aina so.. I’ll get embarrassing myself over with already..” he said, gently pulling her to her feet. She got nervous herself for some reason, then she realized something.

She’d never danced with someone like this before. Her neck became hot as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They swayed to the music, and she grew more nervous since he was so quiet. They were dancing well, and he laughed lightly and shifted his gaze to her. “It seems like I’m not the only one oddly nervous about this.. now I don’t really have to worry so much about form..” he admitted. She let out a small air of relief as well and moved her hands from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I didn’t think you’d do it… I was sure you’d cop out before we got to this point.” She said, smiling coyly.

“I’m not the type of man to do that… if anything I’d At least try first. There’s no way I’d cop out of anything, especially when it has to do with you..” he gave a rather serious reply, and it gave her body a spurt of warmth. He then twirled her around and wrapped his arms around her again, but this time her back was facing him and he settled his head in the crook of her neck. She had her hands over his and shivered when his breath hit her neck.

“Your body stiffened .. what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Um.. your breath is hitting my neck and.. it’s kind of.. making me feel..” she said, the alcohol in her system already made her warm, but this made her hot.

She could feel him smile, and he moved his head only to bend it towards her ear.

 _“feel what?”_ he taunted.

He blew air pass her ear teasingly, and she turned around flustered.

“Cliff….” She said with a shy expression, he raised his hands in surrender as the song finally came to an end and they returned to their table to pay the bill. “Really thank you for such a good birthday.. honey..” she still had the same shy expression from earlier, and her gaze remained warm.

“I… think I really like when you call me that.. and don’t thank me yet because it’s not over..” he said, a mischievous look overtaking his usually tender gaze.

“Should I be afraid?” She said jokingly.

“.. maybe you will be. Who knows?” He laughed as they exited the lounge with his to go bags.

She’d had a great day but wasn’t ready to turn in so she hoped they would stay up and watch movies or something of the like. She followed him as he went to open their door, and he opened it wide so she could go in first.

She looked up and stopped in her tracks, frozen in place. She turned to look at him as he placed the bags down. Her mouth gaped open, and she felt her throat dry. She didn’t know how to exactly process what she felt, or what she was looking at.

“Cliff… what.. what is this?! What..”

The mixed scent of Vanilla and jasmine filled and circulated throughout their room and she noticed the many lit candles, and red balloons that hang high in the living area. she was almost hesitant to walk forward as rose petals scattered throughout the floor but still lead a trail to their bedroom. Regardless, she cautiously followed the trail to the bedroom and opened the door to find more rose petals on their made bed, shaped in a heart. She wasn’t sure of how to react; she was sure she’d laugh at cheesiness but for some reason she couldn’t. She heard his steps come closer and turned around.

 _I really don’t know what I’m feeling right now.. but for some reason I kind of want to..cry?_ She thought. And instinctively put her hand on his chest as he got closer. But his next actions thoroughly shocked her. His gaze was soft and unwavering as he took her hand up to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand, then her wrist, then her arm as he pulled her closer.

“I told you.. I’d show you how it was being more intimate during sex.. I’ll stick to it.. since I want you to experience it.. so don’t run away from it, Aina.” He said softly. She wasn’t used to him taking this gentler tone with her, it made her heart flutter in a different way.

 _Oh my god..I—_ her thoughts were interrupted as he pressed his lips against hers, taking it slow and cupping her face. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, he had the gentlest touch. He wanted her to enjoy it, to savor it. His kisses didn’t increase in intensity, he didn’t devour her mouth either, they stayed at a steady rhythm. There was something about it, it was deeper than any other, more passionate than any other, but simpler. She couldn’t understand it, but she loved it and the temperature in her body rose steadily. Everything about it felt right, he hadn’t really touched her yet, but she moaned into the kiss and felt as he broke away, smiling against her soft lips before going in for another. Maybe they were frozen in time, and in this moment her heart began stammering in her chest as his musky scent mixed with the jasmine nodes in their room and invaded all of her senses. It was truly different and unlike anything she’d felt before. He broke away once more, gazing at her longingly and rubbed her back.

Her body tingled as his hot breath tickled her skin once again as he spoke in a low and soft tone.

“We’re going to undress each other properly this time okay?” He said, and she stared at him meekly. She only did it to be a tease before, this was her first time undressing her partner, so she didn’t realize how intimate the act was until now. She went for the hem of his shirt and froze again; her hands were shaking, and she didn’t understand why.

“It’s okay.. it’s okay to do this with me Aina.. Allow yourself to feel shy.. or embarrassed.. since tonight.. I’m going to make love to you properly, like I should’ve done first.” That increased her anxiety, but she managed to not take her eyes from him as she slowly lifted his sweater up and over his head. And he moved to slowly unzip her dress and slide the straps off her shoulders. He watched as it fell to the floor and gazed upon her flustered expression. He had to pay extra attention to his own actions, so he wouldn’t just revert to how they usually did things. But he could admit he was really enjoying it; her reactions were worth every bit of cheesiness. “Pants.. too?” She muttered, and he nodded, watching as she unbuckled his Belt and slid his pants down. She was moving her face to his growing crotch before he pulled her up and placed her gently on the bed.

“Today is all about you… so I want to pleasure you.” He said feeling her body shudder in response. Getting on his knees, he gently grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the mattress. He ran his hands over her thighs and kissed and licked the sensitive spot behind her knee, then moved to her tender inner thighs. He heard a soft moan from above as he moved closer to her clit. He smirked seeing her wetness already peeking through.

 _She seems to like this a lot.. and quite honestly it’s turning me on a lot more than I thought it would.._ he thought as he tugged her racy underwear down and slid it off her legs. Anticipating him going down on her made her wet in itself, because he was ridiculously good at it and could make her cum easily. She moaned louder than usual as she felt his wet, hot tongue tease her clit, flicking it.

“You probably have no idea how wet you are right now…and how good you taste.” He said, applying more pressure on her now plump clit before kissing and sucking it gently. Her body started trying to wiggle from his grasp, but he held her with a firm grip.

“Wai—“ she tried to speak, but the words hung in her throat as she felt his fingers push against her wetness and slide in and out of her, his suck on her clit became more aggressive. She couldn’t fight the sounds escaping her throat as she gripped his hair and pulled his head closer.

 _I want her to scream my name.._ he thought. And she did.

“Cliff…! Stop I’m going to—“

 _Just…like that.. yeah.._ he thought. She hadn’t touched him yet either, but he was fully erect.

He didn’t stop, he wanted to feel her body shudder as she came.

“It’s okay Angel.. you can.” He said softly and felt her body shudder, paired with her high-pitched moan.

“You really are a beautiful woman Aina..” he said.

He wasted no time getting up and gently pulling her up. Her legs felt heavy as he reversed their positions, and he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Come here.. and face me.” He said, pulling her gently. She did as she was told, then became flustered realizing how close they were in this position.

“Honey… this is a little..—“

She’d never tried this before, but his soft gaze was reassuring.

“We’ve done something similar but… I want you to keep your eyes on me, okay? You can do it.” He said breathily as she moved over top of his iron-hard cock. Her body was trembling, and her insides were roaring with a different type of heat. It was raw emotion as she felt him entering her and she slowly slid down his shaft, her soaked cunt swallowing him whole, saturating him in her liquids. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as their eyes met, and she dared not look away from that expression of his. It was packed with satisfaction, passion, and overflowing love. She felt it. She wasn’t sure of the face she was making right now but realized it didn’t matter. He wrapped his arms around her as she slowly moved on top of him, her forehead pressed against his and their faces remained only an inch apart before he closed the gap, brushing their lips together constantly. He could feel her breath on his lips, and the sensual look in her eyes made him crave her more. Being face to face with her made him want to do it like that more often, she was so shy and flustered. He knew she was scared of the intimacy, but she did it because he really wanted her to, and it made his heart jump.

_What is this… I don’t know what this is… but it feels so good… even looking at him as I do this, is making me grip him tighter by the second.._

His grip on her tightened as she rocked her hips forward, he didn’t even try to hide it as he moaned her name softly, his tone laced with desire. The small sounds that were usually inaudible were audible now as the already dense air filled with their sounds of pleasure.

“I’m going to lay you down again Aina..” he says before lifting her and gently placing her back onto the bed once more. She had her arms around him as he thrusts slowly in and out of her, gyrating his hips. He pushed himself completely in each time, and her tight, drenched cunt would hold him hostage by clamping down on his thick, pulsating cock. He pressed his thumb against her tattoo and felt her twitch underneath him, he continued to do that as he moved, and her sounds increased in volume. He moved faster, tilting his head so he could bring his lips to her flustered neck, kissing it over and over again and using his tongue to draw small shapes. He moved his hand away from her tattoo, her body consistently twitched and shuddered at his point and she felt his cock twitch inside of her too.

 _This might…—but it’s fine.._ he thought before felling her legs wrap around him. He hadn’t moved his gaze from her this entire time, and once again his face hovered hers with barely any space for breathing.

“… I love you so much, Aina.” He whispered, her skin was already tingly from his touch and now she just felt herself slipping, she wanted to cum, and her walls tightened around him ferociously.

 _“… what the fuck. Holy—“_ he thought, feeling his own release rapidly approaching as her walls pushed against him in a rougher manner. He didn’t think saying that would cause her to react this way. He only said how he felt, and she had tears in her eyes as she opened her mouth to reply.

“I love you too.. honey..” She said, trying to stifle a moan and ultimately failing as her back arched.

“Come on Aina.. that’s right.. cum.” He groaned as she tightens around him again, and he fills her once again with his thick liquids. And he slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled over. Their skin now glowed, and They breathed heavily, that was really unlike anything she’s done before. It was simple, but very intense at the same time and she felt emotionally connected to him, more so than before.

“Saying you love me… what a sneak attack..” she said still feeling hot and embarrassed.

“Because I do… I love you, my Angel.” He said honestly, grabbing and kissing the back of her hand.

“…after I shower then what about we go to the hot tub?” She asked, finally finding the voice to speak. His brows lifted in surprise; they took showers together sometimes, but this felt different. She didn’t know he also set up décor outside and he was glad she said something first, he knew he was being a bit clingy, but he understood why. It wasn’t easy for him to feel attraction, much less sexually, but since she came back that changed. For him this was unheard of and an extremely rare case, he always wanted to be near her, and he was very touchy. Once he started there was no stopping, that’s how he knew she was special to him in more ways than one. He brought out a wine bottle and glasses with him as he set it beside the already running hot tub, rose petals and the same vanilla- jasmine scented candles were on the outskirts of the tub as well as few of those petals floating idly on the water.

She’d went off to the shower, so he decided to get in and wait, he felt a little antsy considering he was shamefully still full of vigor and their previous actions only excited him more. It was truly an abnormality, and even more true that this is the most romantically active he’s been in his entire life.

 _This isn’t too bad…_ he thought as small pellets of water massaged his lower back. He needed that more than he realized, and now he was completely relaxed. He sniffed the air as a faint lavender scent grew closer and slightly more potent, he groaned knowing who the scent belonged to. Lavender was his favorite scent, earlier she smelled of vanilla but now those scents mixed. She was already dried off when she approached him and smiled seeing him so relaxed.

“I’m here to disturb the peace!” Aina cheered, stepping into the hot tub, she sat across from him and tried to sit comfortably in the tub, but she felt too distant. He glanced at her as she made a pouty expression and rais ed a brow.

“I don’t like this, you’re too far.” She admitted. She stood up once more, and he stared as the beads of water trickled down her body, outlining every curve.

 _…..she’s coming over isn’t she.. well.. I’ll just apologize. I can’t necessarily control how my body responds to her.. apparently.’_ He thought, continuing to give her a leering gaze as she made her way over and turned around. He internally sighed.

_…I hate being teased like this; she doesn’t even know she’s doing it._

She sat on his lap, making herself comfortable, and a soft groan escaped his lips. She paused, feeling something push against her lower half and back.

 _Oh._ She thought. He couldn’t see her face, so he had no idea of the mischievous smile that’d spread across it. She lifted herself slightly and leaned back onto his chest, resting her arms on his, which were on the edges of the tub. The way she positioned herself, he probed her entry. She felt his heavy sigh and then his mouth on the side of her neck, kissing it.

 _I want to bite her so bad…_ He thought as he licked and bit the nape of her neck, kissing it after he was sure he left a mark. She’d had her hair in a messy bun, so he took advantage of that part being accessible for once. He left out another soft groan as she pushed against him again and moved his arms from underneath her and to her waist.

“ ** _Aina… I was going to apologize for poking you but.. I know what you’re doing, you’re being really bad right now.”_** He said, his hot breath hit her neck and he felt her body twitch in obvious excitement. He glided his hands up and over her curves and cupped her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze as he kissed slightly below her blushed ear, then the tip of it.

“Uh oh… busted already?” She responded, stifling a moan as she felt his teeth lightly press down on the tip of her ear. He fondled her breasts repeatedly, pulling and twisting her erected nipples in between his fingers and from the tip of her ear to her cheek his lips grazed. That’s when she angled her head so their lips could meet, brushing past one another before reuniting. She didn’t notice his absent hand until she did a faint gasp but was readily silenced as his tongue slipped in her mouth, brushing and moving against hers. The scorching feeling of her skin wasn’t solely from the water she was in, but from the feeling of his previously absent hand now found below, massaging her clit slowly. Finally, he broke their kiss, allowing her to moan freely. Her breath tickled the tip of his nose as small sounds of pleasure escaped her throat. He sighed deeply as she moved against his fingers, feeling the tip of his thick cock slide in and out of her.

 _This is torture… she sure knows how to play around._ He thought, a huskier tone coming out of his mouth.

“ ** _Enough.. I’m going to give you what you want, you make it so hard to be gentle..”_** he said, raising his hips and allowing his hotness to fully penetrate her. The water made it harder to move but the pressure of it bought them both an immense level of pleasure. Her softer sounds were now louder, more audible cries as he strongly moved against the raging waters which were as hot and wet as she was.

When she got too loud he’d move to press his teeth against her neck or shoulder and release a low growl. He thrusts powerfully in and out of her, she watched as harmless pallets of water turned into crashing waves and the stinging she got from the clashing of their wet skin excited her further. Familiar walls clamped down onto him tightly as he moved, this time we were dealing with two different currents and a wave of heat hit him when he felt himself being pulled in deeper.

He knew it was because of the surrounding water, but his arousal just intensified. He was gentle the first time and enjoyed that but at this point she was forcing his hand. she felt fingers press and rub on her clit, this time faster than the last. For him it was rarely one or the other, he knew the best reactions came from when he gave both parts attention and this time was no different. He always loved to make her cum first and moan his name till pure exhaustion, and with the way she was shuddering under his touch, she’d be there soon.

 _I feel hot… dizzy.._ She thought. Her body and mind had long been overloaded with this sensation, he knew her too well and knew exactly what to do. His thrusting became faster and deeper, and his breathing staggered. She could feel his large cock pulsating inside of her, pushing the liquid inside of her drenching wet cunt around. Their gazes never wavered as they were doing this, and she liked staring into his eyes more than she thought.

“ ** _You really like staring at me while I fuck you , don’t you Aina?”_** He said, leering at her. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but she bit her lip slowly before speaking.

Her voice was shaky and breathy as she moaned mid response.

“I really like it.. just as .. you like seeing me.. I like seeing you too.” it was barely audible as other small sounds escaped her throat, but he heard it.

 _There’s no way I’ll ever get enough of her._ He thought. 

He stopped his assault, much to her confusion.

Lifting her, he turned her around and pulled her close.

“I didn’t think you’d like it so much… but I did too so.. we’re gonna finish like this.. together.” He said, making her scorching insides even hotter as she moved up and down the length of his shaft with the rhythm of the surrounding waters.

 ** _‘Click._** ’

“Cli— stop! You turned it on high!” She screamed as she felt water pellets attack her from below, and she gripped his shoulders in response digging her nails into them. He’d never heard her scream that loudly before, but the blissful expression on her face reinforced his throbbing cock. Suddenly he thrusts into her again and hooked his arm around her waist once again moving at a rapid pace.

“Cli—mmph” He covered her mouth with his, enveloping her into a tender, loving kiss, they knew they’d been in there too long, they couldn’t feel the heat from the tub anymore and only felt the passion that transferred to one another. She felt him go ridged beneath her , and he felt her watery cunt squeeze him fiercely. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to.

And just like that, they reached their climax.

Together.

They stayed like that for a while, he held her tightly as his loving gaze bore deeply into hers. Giving each other small kisses, smiling into each one.

“ _You’re going to be so spoiled after this aren’t you?”_ He said, smiling against her soft and plump lips before brushing them together again.

“I might be… long as you spoil me with your love I’ll spoil you with mine..” she replied, returning his sweet kiss.

“I had wine and everything… but someone had to get frisky.” He chuckled, allowing her up.

“I was getting lightheaded in there…and we worked up an appetite anyway...let’s eat and have wine now then.” She smiled brightly, setting his still rapidly beating heart a flutter. No matter what they did, the thing that got to him most was her beautiful, ethereal smile.

They spent the remainder of the night eating and watching shows, and Aina had a few glasses of wine in her already. Usually, she’d be all over him but thanks to the previous event she had a slight fever, and focused on wining down for the night. He had a slight headache himself, and was caught rubbing the bridge of his nose , wincing as he did so.

“I am sorry…” he heard her speak softly and reached his arm out to rub the top of her head. He was sitting up, but she was laying on her stomach next to him.

“You’re a handful..but I’m not complaining. It was a priceless experience accompanied by timeless feelings.” He said, shocking himself at the phrasing he used.

“.. yeah, Aina. I’m fine, but I don’t want you getting sick. “ he finished, throwing a concerned look in her direction.

“Hmm… I’m okay, it was my first time doing something like that and I started it so I’ll take the punishment.” She couldn’t help but giggling at the end. They had one more day at the hotel, then when they headed back, it would be off to the airport a day later.

“Hey—“ Aina said, looking in his direction only to find him sound asleep. She sat up and turned off the tv before moving to lay on her side, he’d stealthy laid down while they were talking but she was sure he didn’t intend to fall asleep. She studied his face as he slept, watching his peaceful expression as he kept a steady breath, she envied how long and dark his lashes were, and how he slept so easily.

 _You do this to me all the time don’t you? It’s only fair.. plus I know I don’t sleep as gracefully as you do._ She thought, moving her hand to his face, and caressing his cheek with her dainty fingers.

 _“Dreams are real aren’t they…”_ she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt an arm instinctively wrap around her, holding her in place. Now she had no choice but to sleep, so she did.

…….

The next day they took it easy, and Aina finally got to try that buffet downstairs. That was the first time he saw how much she could really eat and teased her accordingly. Truthfully he knew where the food went and glanced at her rather large asset sitting on her chest. She worked out while they were there too, he’d never seen her exercise, but given how much they’ve been eating during the past month, it’s no surprise she would. They finally went shopping, and she could pick up things to ship to her apartment, the city they were in had many small appliances she needed. He didn’t complain about the shopping, thankful that it wasn’t undergarments this time.

By time they finished it was dark, and they’d be headed back to Sunset Bird the next morning. He tried to not think about her leaving but, it was futile. She noticed he held her a lot today, a bit tighter than usual, he smiled a bit more than usual, and sighed a bit more than usual. An indescribable feeling weighed heavily on his chest, but he tried his best to ignore it. They were laying there, enjoying each other’s company. He had no idea of the complicated expression on his face, until he felt a slight poke to his cheek.

“What’s up Cliff? You don’t look so good…” Aina spoke, though she had a feeling she knew what it was. She also had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn’t voice it, if she did she might’ve ended up trying to stay. She knew he wouldn’t let her just give up everything to stay in her hometown though.

“… you know already.. I’m already a little sad, honestly. When I’m in something I’m usually in it for the long run, I don’t really want to lose something I’ve gained.. I mean I know you’re only physically going somewhere but. Man, this sucks.” He admitted, releasing a breath he didn’t know he held. “I’m going to be alright though…”

 _… probably._ He thought.

She wanted to talk about it, but only mustered the courage for a tight hug in response. If she talked about it, she knew the waterworks would start.

It was truly bittersweet.

They spoke as much as they could, and foolishly stayed up all night. Aina offered to drive in the morning but he insisted, knowing Aina wasn’t a morning person in particular. She tried her best to be joyous on the way home and got him to smile a few times when she sang along to some of their newly found favorites but soon their small trip came to an end as he pulled into her mom’s driveway since she had to pack. He was coming to the airport with Cove in the morning, so they’d get to say their goodbyes. Nevertheless, she felt her eyes water, and his strong arms wrap around her once again to give her an uplifting hug. Seeing her cry tore him to shreds, he could hug her now, but he wouldn’t be able to later.

 _I desperately hate this. And tomorrow will be worse._ He thought, giving another sigh.

He eventually released her, only to pull her face close again and press his lips against hers, he kissed her like it’d be their last, absorbing the sweetness of her lips and the succulence on her tongue. Only under the pressure of his love could she relax and only under his touch could her very being melt.

“… Don’t cry Aina.. come on you have to pack your stuff.. and spend some time with your family.. so. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” He said, not being able to hide his sullen expression.

“You know Cliff… I’m so happy we’re working out.. together and. I’m happier you could look pass the past. And I’m ecstatic that it’s everything I could’ve dreamed of and more. These are the best memories… I made.. they’re all full of so much love and acceptance. I can’t wait to share more of my life with you..” Aina said, wiping her cheeks stealthily.

“I feel the same way..I truly never thought I’d feel this good again… honestly I don’t know .. how I’m going back to ‘ _normal’_ after this but.. I do know that I want to see you again as soon as possible… so expect me to be there, there’s no getting rid of me now.” He said, chuckling at the end. She finally worked the courage to get out of the car and retrieve her bags, kissing him again before walking into her home.

She and Liz spent most of the day boxing things they needed to send to the apartment and packing their suitcases. Liz felt bad seeing Aina cry off and on. Their moms didn’t disturb her, especially since they knew just how attached she’d gotten to her boyfriend. Liz did what a sister could do, and just help her as she packed. They’d been moving around all day and she barely had time to reply to Cliff but now that they finished at the post office she could. He’d texted her to hear about her day but couldn’t call because he was working. She’d calmed down for now, hoping she’d be able to hold it together in the morning. He wanted to drive her but had to get Cove first so they could go together.

Finally, the two girls finished and Aina was just emptying her trashcan full of old pictures of her and that unsavory group she used to belong to. And finally, she felt as if she could let them go. She’d still confront the few who were in her campus, but that was something she’d deal with when the time came. She dumped the pile on a chair beside her in the backyard and dragged it towards their currently lit bonfire. One by one, she threw the pictures into it.

 _‘… I’ll do anything to protect the happiness I’ve so desperately worked for.. even if it hurts.. I will sow my wounds shut.. I can do it now. I’m sure of it.’_ She thought, wiping her hands on her pants as she finished.


	19. It's Never a 'Goodbye' , but a 'See you Later' (S1 END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Our Life: How Things Change season 1! 
> 
> Season 2 goes into production late February , and chapters will begin to be posted late March, 2021!
> 
> A few other works of mine will pop up on AO3 as well , under Our Life fandom!

Chapter 18 [Season 1 end]

The next morning came quicker than she wished, and truthfully she was up crying most of the night hoping she would run out of tears before the day came. All too quickly they were in the car and headed to the airport, she assumed Cliff already headed out and would see him there. They had two hours until their flight and the airport was an hour away, things were pretty quiet besides the chatter of their moms and Liz’s constant notifications.

 _‘Nice to still be popular.. maybe I can do something about those stupid rumors on campus now.’_ Aina thought absentmindedly, jumping a bit when she heard the car door slam. She groggily got out of the car and they all made their way to the appropriate gate, there she saw two familiar faces sitting there. Cove noticed her first, tapping Cliff who was beside him. At first look Cliff just looked tired, but his eyes had a small amount of redness under them. They quickly made their way over to the pair, and time was running out. Cove gave her a hug, patting her a few times before letting go. He’d miss his best friend, but he vowed to make a solid effort this time to see her or get in contact with her. She didn’t want to turn in Cliffs direction because she could already feel herself getting worked up, but he hugged her anyway and this time, in front of everyone,

He kissed her.

She was shocked but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway and returned it, at that moment he couldn’t have cared less about who was watching as he held her for the last time, he’d be able to for a while, taking in that wonderful scent of lavender and honey that followed her everywhere she went. Finally they pulled away, but for once he was the one pouting.

“Excuse me for that… but I’m really going to miss her… my Angel.” He said awkwardly, a faint blush dancing across his cheeks.

“… we’ll let you off the hook Cliff.. I’m sure Cove won’t call you weird today either. It’s obvious to us now Aina wasn’t the only one crying like the baby she actually is last night. You guys are dramatic, but loveable.” Her Ma said, a teasing tone to her voice.

They heard a final call for their flight over the intercom, and Aina took a deep breath before stepping away from Cliff, not before giving him one last squeeze.

“I’ll be there in a few months Aina.. it won’t be long I promise.. I love you , be safe. You be safe too Liz.” He said.

“I love you too.. I’ll see you soon honey. Bye everyone!” She shouted, blowing a kiss in their direction as the two walked off.

‘ _Hold it together. I’ll hold it perfectly fine. If I turn around now I’ll throw a tantrum and I won’t leave. Walk Aina. Walk.’_ She thought, feeling water welling up in her eyes, the threat of tears becoming clearer as her world became foggy and a few escaped.

His longing gaze pierced her back, and he felt Cove give him a pat on the back as Aina and Liz became out of sight.

She sat on the plane, pinching her nose to stop herself from bawling. She distracted herself by telling Liz about all of the memories she made on this trip, and it calmed her down.

“Well… it worked out and you did exactly what you came to do sis.. I’m proud of you and admire that determination.” Liz said, throwing her a much-needed smile. She sat there replaying the memories from the course of her vacation in her head and blinked.

She forgot to ask him. It bugged her a while ago, but she was so caught up in her fantasy love that she forgot something so important. She brought out her phone just as they landed and read a text from him, telling her to be safe and that he’d call her tonight. But something else needed to be said before anything else.

_“.. Cliff this is sudden.. but. How do you know Jace??”_

_“…. I want to tell you about that in person, I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”_

**_Season 1 End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Our Life: How Things Change season 1! 
> 
> Season 2 goes into production late February , and chapters will begin to be posted late March, 2021!
> 
> A few other works of mine will pop up on AO3 as well , under Our Life fandom!


End file.
